Dragon Ball Z - Destino
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: Yuri, uma in-ookami inocente como um bebê e extremamente gentil, possuí uma ligação verdadeira com um certo saiyajin, com ambos descobrindo sobre o amor verdadeiro. Há muitos segredos envolvendo os in-ookamis e inclusive, como desapareceram, misteriosamente, sendo que Yuri desconhece, pois era um filhote recém-nascido na época. Continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Ascenção.
1. Sangue saiya-jin - Ligação e vínculo

Sinopse: Continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Ascenção. Yuri, uma jovem in-ookami passa a viver na Terra, despertando em Goku sentimentos intensos e desconhecidos, estimulando seus instintos saiya-jins, assim como para ela em relação a ele, que não entende os seus sentimentos, juntamente com uma mudança que ela não esperava, somado ao sangue saiya-jin de Kakarotto que é despertado, culmina em um evento inesperado. Yuri descobre o motivo de sua sobrevivência e a sua missão ingrata, que leva a jovem a se desesperar, agravando-se em decorrência de um imprevisto que sua matilha não contava ao condena-la a uma missão angustiante antes mesmo dela nascer. O que fazer quando o destino lhe é injusto? Há algum meio de escapar? O que fazer frente a isso? E se as consequências de não cumprir tal missão, seria fazer as pessoas que você ama pagarem o preço por sua revelia? Frente a isso, não havia opções para Yuri, somente o inevitável e a aceitação, por mais que fosse doloroso, com o único alento que o seu ato salvaria, principalmente, as três pessoas que ela mais amava, enquanto passará a guardar um grande segredo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Yo!

Essa fanfiction é continuação de Dragon Ball Z - Ascenção.

Já aviso que não será Goku e Chichi. E sim, Goku com Yuri, minha personagem original.

O Goku irá se divorciar da Chichi, até que enfim XDDDDDDD

Enquanto que mantenho o casal Vegeta e Bulma, pois eles se completam, não me incomodo de colocar meu amado e sexy Goku com outra personagem.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Vegeta e Goku conversam e enfim, Kakarotto tem a oportunidade de perguntar sobre suas reações perante Yuri, pois o príncipe era o único dos saiya-jins puros remanescentes, com exceção de Son, além de que, fora o único deles que vivenciou a cultura e costumes da raça deles.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte a partida de Yuri, sendo que ela ainda não voltara, Goku estava sentado em uma campina com Vegeta ao seu lado com os braços cruzados no tórax com ambos olhando um ponto qualquer, embora Son não conseguisse deixar de pensar em Yuri, sentindo um imenso vazio dentro dele, embora não compreendesse o por quê.

– Enrole sua cauda na cintura, Kakarotto.

– Prefiro deixa-la solta, não esqueça que sou um saiya-jin criado na Terra, ao contrário de você.

– Hunf! - foi a única resposta dele.

– O que queria falar comigo, Vegeta?

– Melhor seria dizer. O que quer perguntar para mim? Afinal, sou o único saiya-jin puro além de você, adicionando o fato que sei de nossos costumes e cultura. Por mais que tenha sido criado na Terra, não deixa de ter o sangue de nossa raça.

Goku não gostava de pensar assim, pois, a sua raça era cruel demais. Mas, não podia negar essa verdade. Era um saiya-jin, embora seu coração fosse humano devido a convivência com os terráqueos. E conforme um de seus melhores amigos, sendo ele e Kuririn, falasse "O que quer perguntar para mim?", ele tinha razão. Desde o dia anterior sentia-se estranho e, além disso, não entendera os seus atos para com Yuri. Não era algo humano e sim de saiya-jins. Portanto, somente um de sua raça poderia explicar.

– São muitas perguntas...

– Vamos em partes. Se eu explicar tudo de uma vez, é capaz de embaralhar a sua cabeça. Afinal, sei como você é.

– Hum... Bem, por que enrolei minha cauda na cintura dela? - olha curiosamente para Vegeta.

– Para responder esta pergunta, farei uma outra e aí, explicarei, pois ambas estão conectadas. Por que começou a acariciar a nuca dela?

– Não sei. Minha mão foi sem eu ter consciência até lá, começando a acariciar, enquanto sentia um forte desejo de levar meus lábios até aquele local, enquanto abria a minha boca.

– Isso envolve um ritual de acasalamento de nossa raça, assim como de união e posse. Quando envolvemos nossa cauda na cintura de uma fêmea, estamos a reivindicando e demonstrando aos demais saiya-jins a quem ela pertence, assim como a fêmea faz, para mostrar que aquele macho é dela e de mais ninguém.

– Mas... Isso é impossível... E quanto a Chichi? Quer dizer, ela me falou quê... - Goku estava confuso e perplexo.

– Em nossa conversa, esqueça momentaneamente o que aquela terráquea irritante disse. São costumes terráqueos e estamos conversando sobre costumes saiya-jins. Os terráqueos enfeitam o que eles chamam de relações e criam várias regras em relação a isso como normas de conduta e etc. Concentre-se em nossa conversa e esqueça o resto, terceira classe idiota. - fala levemente irritado.

– Entendo... Não vou mais misturar as coisas.

– Ótimo. Agora, voltando. Já expliquei da cauda e ela é totalmente sincera. Acredite. Pois, veja, a envolveu sem você mandar. Como se tivesse vontade própria. Entre nós saiya-jins, temos a ligação, podendo esta ser verdadeira, quando surge espontaneamente, não tendo qualquer explicação de como ocorre, sendo um mistério para a nossa raça, assim como o falso, que surge do vínculo, sendo que é por consequência deste, ao contrário do verdadeiro, que é em consequência da ligação. Podemos forçar um vinculo com outro, porém, se surgir o verdadeiro, nada podemos fazer. Ele está acima deste. Entendeu?

– Ligação?

– Sim. É algo misterioso que não pode ser controlado ou compreendido, pois leva o saiya-jin a ter um desejo impossível de ser suprimido, assim como o levando a fortalecer através do vínculo. Quando há uma ligação, que nada mais é que uma união a um nível absurdo entre dois seres, ou de um ser para o outro, caso um dos dois não seja saiya-jin, o que possuí o nosso sangue se sentirá unido a aquele ser e por mais estranho que pareça, este ser, mesmo que não seja um saiya-jin, terá sentimentos intensos. Eu diria, que é como se aquele ser sentisse algo profundo, mesmo que não soubesse e um saiya-jin, por algum motivo misterioso, captasse isso, digamos assim e a ligação surgiria. Acreditamos que seja algo próximo disso, pois observamos que nas raras vezes que saiya-jins contraiam união com outras raças, quando tinham vínculos com eles, acabava sendo recíproco tal sentimento, mesmo que lutassem contra isso. Claro, que esse tipo de ligação com outra raça é raríssimo, assim como dentre os saiya-jins, sendo que costumávamos forçar a ligação, sendo esta falsa, graças ao vínculo. Já, em relação a você e Yuri, percebo que é uma ligação verdadeira. Acredito que mesmo antes de morrer, poucos saiya-jins a testemunharam.

– E vínculo? Você falou do vínculo, da ligação falsa que surge através dele e da verdadeira, cujo vínculo é consequência da ligação.

– O vínculo é também chamado de marcação.

– Marcação?

– Nós marcamos nosso companheiro, fazendo uma marca em sua nuca com nossos dentes, criando uma espécie de corte, para depois lambermos a ferida para cicatrizar, assim como para unir-se profundamente. Fiz isso em Bulma, há alguns anos, após lutar muito contra a ligação que possuímos, sendo que era a verdadeira. Pois, esta, mesmo latente, impediu-me de mata-la quando a encontrei em Namekusei pela primeira vez, embora na época não compreendesse o por quê. - nisso, dá um sorriso de lado - Na Terra, com o passar dos anos, acabei cedendo ao que sentia, por também perceber que era um verdadeiro. Meu destino estava ligado a ela, irremediavelmente. Somos impotentes contra o poder de uma ligação verdadeira. Além disso, após a marcação, você passara a saber os sentimentos dela e se estiver próximo, com o tempo, seus pensamentos, pelo menos os mais intensos e quando isso acontecer, se sentirão como se fossem apenas um. - ele dá uma pausa, ficando sem graça e corando, levemente, antes de inspirar e expirar para continuar - E as relações sexuais são feitas com intensidade e paixão absurdas, despertando a libido, além de que, após o ato, além de se sentir pleno, é a mesma felicidade que experimentamos quando lutamos, chegando ao mesmo patamar, ainda mais com a verdadeira. A falsa ou forçada não consegue tal proeza.

Goku fica estarrecido e depois pensa em tudo o que fez, assim como em seus sentimentos, sendo que os sentira de uma forma tão intensa, que nunca sentiu antes, mesmo com Chichi e mesmo após o ato, não sentiu a mesma felicidade que Vegeta descrevera e aquele que sentira nas batalhas.

E pensando agora, nunca a marcou, reivindicando-a, pois, não surgiu tal desejo, como o que veio a tona em relação a Yuri, ao ponto de fazer em um estado inconsciente. Se Vegeta não o tivesse despertado do transe, ele a teria marcado e somente perceberia depois. O cheiro dela se tornara inebriante e subjugara sua razão, assim como a sua mente havia ficado focada somente em aproximar seus lábios da nuca dela, como se o oozaru dentro dele rugisse para fazer isso.

– Mas, não posso. Me casei com Chichi e ela disse que era errado eu me envolver com outra mulher.

– Tradições e costumes terráqueos, assim como normas, somente dizem respeito aos terráqueos. Veja, a perda de uma companheira com ligação abala o saiya-jin e quando é verdadeira, dizem que perde o prazer de viver, sendo muito difícil resistir, embora em alguns raros casos, consegue seguir com a vida, porém, esta perde todo o sentido e se sente, como se faltasse uma parte dentro dele. Como pode ver, entre os saiya-jins, a nossa ligação com alguém é muito mais poderoso. Entre os terráqueos, não há algo assim, nem perto disso. Nossa ligação é profunda, a um nível inimaginável. Se estivesse em Bejiita, com certeza não teria se unido a essa humana, pois não sentiria nada profundo por ela, ao nível dos saiya-jins, que é muito mais forte do que o que os humanos chamam de amor, mesmo que estes fossem aliados de nossa raça e não nossos escravos, como eles provavelmente seriam se Bejiita ainda existisse. Afinal, não tem ligação com ela. Casou-se, apenas porque prometeu sem saber o que era casamento, caindo em uma armadilha e acabou seguindo os costumes desse planeta como se fosse um terráqueo. Mas, você não pertence a essa raça. É um saiya-ji seu sangue clamando com o poder da ligação. Se lutar contra, somente encontrará a tristeza, acredite.

– É difícil abandonar esses costumes... Vivi a minha vida inteira nesse planeta, cresci aqui. Sou avô e Yuri tem idade para ser a minha neta.

– Sabe quantos saiya-jins desejariam ter algo assim? - Goku olha surpreso, vendo que Vegeta parecia perdido em recordações, com certeza de seu passado - Vivem a vida inteira sem conhecer a ligação verdadeira. Quando ela é aceita e formalizada, o saiya-jin experimenta uma felicidade sem limites, sente-se pleno de uma forma que nunca se sentiu. Eu e você somos sortudos de termos algo assim. Confesso, que quando notei que ela não tinha nenhuma marca sua, fiquei curioso do por que estar junto dela e Bulma me explicou. - nisso, cerra o cenho, com a voz assumindo um tom de aborrecimento - Praticamente, o forçou a se casar, porque você é fiel as suas promessas. Após saber disso, consigo compreender o comportamento dela. Frente a isso, faz todo o sentido. É alguém amargurada, pois percebeu as consequências de seu ato ao forçar um casamento para a conveniência dela e raiva, ao ver que idealizou algo que não existe. Bulma acha que ela deveria ter conhecido você melhor antes de nutrir falsas esperanças. Fica irritada com você, pois não conseguiu molda-lo à conveniência dela, com o que idealizou. Além de amargurada e nervosa com a sua situação atual, pois sabe no fundo que é tudo por culpa dela. Porém, descarregou sua frustação em seu filho, desenvolvendo uma nova obsessão, um tanto doentia de estudos para Gohan, não só por causa da época de paz e sim, pois ele cresceria sendo o contrário de você, saindo como uma vingança quase inconsciente, para descontar o fato de que mesmo casado, se dedicou a ser um guerreiro e não o marido idealizado por ela. Uma forma de revolta infantil perante a sua situação. Algo patético. Era é irritante demais e Bulma sempre se surpreendeu, assim como eu, como você a aguentou. Se bem, que o tempo que esteve morto e o treino com Uub, o ajudaram bastante. Além disso, salvou a Terra inúmeras vezes e ela nunca considerou isso, mesmo que com isso tenha salvado a pele dela, pois na cabeça daquela mulherzinha irritante, você não era o marido que idealizou, obsessivamente, de forma doentia, por anos desde criança e por isso, não presta e nem tem utilidade, segundo ela. Bulma nunca achou normal essa obsessão extrema e concordo com a minha companheira. É problema dela se fantasiou por anos como seria seu casamento, perdendo a noção da realidade e nem se dando ao trabalho de conhecê-lo melhor. Conviver com você apenas por algum tempo, para saber se conseguiria suprir o que ela desejava doentiamente.

Goku não ia defender Chichi, pois, Vegeta estava certo. Era algo que ele não queria ver ou compreender, preferindo ignorar e continuar com a sua vida, mergulhando nos treinos e se esquecendo momentaneamente de sua esposa. Conforme ele falara, tudo fazia sentido. Desde que se casaram, era uma união malfada.

Nunca tentou se separar dela, pois, ela ficou falando várias vezes que um casal ficava unido o resto da vida, sendo tal ideia fortalecida pelos votos de casamento. Quantas vezes não se sentiu feliz de ficar longe dela? Nos anos que esteve morto, nunca havia pensado nela.

Claro, pensara em seu filho, mas, na esposa, não. E nas lutas, quando se recordava dela, era algo que parecia forçado, pois soava como o certo, afinal, era seu marido e com os anos, se acostumou, digamos assim, pois convivera com os terráqueos, assimilando seus costumes com seu sangue saiya-jin adormecido, menos no quesito batalhas.

Porém, agora com Yuri, veio a tona toda a farsa do casamento, assim como o fato de que nunca fora verdadeiramente feliz, a não ser no momento que se tornara pai. Acabou contentando-se apenas com uma boa refeição, nunca conseguindo se sentir de fato unido ou vivenciando a intensidade dos desejos que experimentou com a in-ookami. Agora sentia que somente a refeição não bastava mais.

– Percebeu, terceira classe? Não pode mais se deixar guiar pelos costumes terráqueos de união, pois eles não são nada perto da ligação e vínculo, que é algo poderosíssimo. Basta ver quantos casamentos são desfeitos e relações. Com a ligação, não ocorre isso, ambos estão unidos de uma maneira que se completam, tornando a ausência prolongada de um deles como se fosse um martírio, assim como, desperta sentimentos intensos. Uniu-se com a chikyuu-jin irritante e amargurada pelas convenções terráqueas. Agora, é o nosso sangue, a capacidade de ligação que possuímos, sendo que somos uma das poucas espécies que possuem algo assim e que é igualmente poderoso, que o está forçando a despertar. Se aceitar, experimentará a felicidade plena. Se tivesse marcado Bulma antes de encontrar Babidi, aceitando meus sentimentos para com ela, a história poderia ter sido bem diferente.

– E quando você a marcou? - Goku ficou surpreso, pois demorou muitos anos, pelo visto.

– Após a derrota de Majin Buu. - fala simplesmente, ignorando o rosto embasbacado de seu melhor amigo - A morte dela me abalou a um nível muito profundo e mesmo sem o vínculo, senti como se uma parte minha tivesse desaparecido. Orgulhosamente, não demonstrei, mas, por dentro, estava quebrado. Aí compreendi e aceitei, que não podia mais lutar contra. Isso apenas confirmou o que sabia, mas, que por orgulho lutei contra por anos. Acredite. Agora não conseguirá mais criar a falsa felicidade da qual viveu por todo esse tempo, confortavelmente. Você é um saiya-jin e não um chikyuu-jin.

Após olhar por um tempo para o horizonte, arqueia o cenho ao ver Kakarotto olhando para o chão, processando os seus sentimentos e descoberta, para depois suspirar e fala, sem olha-lo:

– Acha que pode lutar contra? Eu não consegui por muito tempo e no íntimo, sempre fui infeliz, somente diminuindo esse sentimento um pouco graças a conveniência com Trunks. A ligação, os instintos que desperta, além da paixão intensa, amor, fidelidade, proteção e cuidado com seu companheiro, acaba sendo passado alguns sentimentos para a cria de ambos, como o amor paternal, desejo de cuidar e protege-la. Isso com o verdadeiro. O falso, aquele forçado, não consegue irradiar nada para a cria. Por isso, muitos bebês eram enviados a outros planetas e os pais não se importavam com o seu destino. Afinal, o verdadeiro era algo raríssimo e estes possuíam a ligação falsa.

Goku sabia que não conseguiria, ainda mais ao ouvir Vegeta, que confirmava o que vinha sentindo desde ontem e que procurou disfarçar, agindo como sempre agira. Yuri não saía de sua mente. Além disso, achava estranho a sensação que já a vira antes, em algum lugar, desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez, quando ainda era escrava daquele androide e estava na forma de uma loba imensa.

Agora, não sabia o que fazer. Os costumes terráqueos ainda estavam impregnados nele, porém, começara a sentir que eles pareciam enfraquecer, levemente e gradativamente. Mas, se de fato tinha uma ligação verdadeira com ela, sabia que não seria capaz de manter a farsa da falsa felicidade por muito tempo. Nem mesmo Vegeta conseguiu, pois, após alguns anos teve que ceder e isso porque era orgulhoso demais.

Já, ele, Goku, não teria a mínima chance. Além de que com os anos, acabara ficando com medo de Chichi em seu íntimo, pois ela sabia ser assustadora quando queria.

Porém, por enquanto, preferia manter para si mesmo, até pensar em como lidar com a situação, ouvindo Vegeta falar, antes dele se levantar e voar para casa, como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos:

– Não aguentará muito tempo. Além disso, quando tiver lua cheia, evite estar perto de Yuri. Não pela transformação em Oozaru, pois, agora pode controla-la. Mas, sim, porque com a ligação verdadeira, tudo fica mais intenso. De fato, a lua tem grande influência sobre nós. Sempre. E um conselho. Não desperdice o que sente por aquela in-ookami. Uma ligação desses é rara... Se tentar fazer o que eu fiz, somente sentirá a tristeza e solidão dentro de seu ser, como a que vivenciei por anos.

Goku não sabia da lua, sem ser pelo fato que faz um saiya-jin se transformar em Oozaru, mas, se o que Vegeta disse era verdade, passou a compreender algumas coisas, ao se recordar de algumas situações que vivenciou em dias de lua cheia, mesmo sem a sua cauda.

De fato, sentia um aumento considerável na sua libido nas noites de lua cheia e inclusive, segundo Chichi, ficava diferente, além do fato que falara que Gohan e Goten, provavelmente foram concebidos em noites assim.

Nesses momentos, não fazia algo mecânico como sempre era com Chichi, nas noites sem lua cheia, porém, não era algo totalmente pleno, pois, sentia-se satisfeito, apenas naquele instante quando chegava ao ápice, sendo que por algum motivo, não dava a mesma felicidade que experimentava nas lutas e que segundo Vegeta, com a ligação verdadeira, o sexo chegava no mesmo patamar de felicidade.

Não sabia que Piccolo os estava olhando do Tenkai, decidindo entrar em contato com Kuririn, explicando a conversa que testemunhou, pois, se de fato, Goku possuía o que chamavam de ligação verdadeira com Yuri, para ele ser completamente e verdadeiramente feliz, após se sacrificar tanto para salvar a Terra e o universo, o certo seria se divorciar de Chichi e abraçar seus sentimentos para com a In-Ookami. Depois de tudo o que fez, ele merecia ser feliz.

Entrou em contato com Kuririn, pois, afinal, era o amigo de infância de Goku e quando ficou sabendo da conversa, sobre ligação e vínculo, além de conversar com Piccolo, mentalmente, decidiu que ele estava certo.

De fato, Goku não era terráqueo. Era um saiya-jin e se eles possuíam algo tão forte assim, sendo equivalente ao verdadeiro amor, só que muito mais intenso, somente poderia ser feliz com Yuri. Permanecer com Chichi, seria fazê-lo sofrer e seu amigo não merecia isso, não depois de tudo o que fez e seus sacrifícios.

Se havia alguém que merceia ser verdadeiramente e completamente feliz e sem se julgado, seria ele e acreditava que seus amigos também pensariam assim, somente sendo difícil para Chichi, Gohan e Goten, aceitarem. Quanto a Pan, não tinha certeza.

Porém, ficaria ao lado de seu grande amigo, assim como todos que o conheciam há muito tempo. Era o mínimo que podia fazer e entraria em contato com os demais, para depois decidir conversar com Goku sobre isso, para mostrar que tinha seu apoio e dos amigos, se ele se divorciasse dela. Com certeza, o apoio deles o ajudaria nesse momento. Mas, avisaria a todos, que deveriam ficar aguardando e que nada poderia ser dito para Gohan, Goten, Pan e Videl, além de Chichi. Somente queria preparar um apoio para o dia em que Goku se divorciasse.

Afinal, quem tinha direito de julga-lo, após tudo o que ele fez e aceitando o fato de que era um saiya-jin e não um terráqueo, sendo que, portanto as convenções humanas não eram certas para ele? Além de que, nunca se casou porque quis. Casou-se por causa de uma promessa e nada mais. Uma promessa feita em uma época que ele não sabia o que era casamento, enquanto que Chichi sabia muito bem.


	2. Goku Vs Chichi

Como sempre, Chichi depreciava o marido e o humilhava, despejando toda a sua amargura ao perceber seu erro há anos atrás, quando...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Após conversar com Vegeta no dia anterior, Goku estava na cama com Chichi montada sobre seu membro. Haviam acabado de fazer sexo e embora ele gozasse, não era algo pleno.

Somente tiveram relações, porque a chikyuu-jin assim queria, sendo que o sexo entre eles era escasso com o saiya-jin nunca se importando e agora, bem menos, após reconhecer que tinha uma ligação verdadeira com Yuri, fazendo-o agir quase como um robô na cama, ainda mais que o de costume.

Claro, sempre agira como um quando tinha relações com ela, sendo que era sempre a terráquea que o estimulava, enquanto ouvia depois e ás vezes, até antes, as diversas e costumeiras reclamações sobre ser um idiota, tapado, retardado, inútil, desperdício de espaço e tantas outras que sabia de cor e salteado.

Porém, não podia fazer nada. Não sentia desejo e nunca sentiu, enquanto que ela o "forçava", não só através de estímulos sexuais, assim como falando que era uma das obrigações do esposo e durante anos, encarou como sendo algo obrigatório e não natural.

Já, com Yuri, sentia sua libido ir para a estratosfera, sentindo em relação à ela um desejo intenso de fazê-la dele e de mais ninguém, assim como de toma-la, quase que com selvageria, fazendo-se sentir, intensamente, desejos nunca sentidos antes por ele em todos aqueles anos.

E naquele momento, sentia-se culpado, pois para ele e seus sentimentos, parecia que estava traindo Yuri, mesmo que não tivesse a marcado, enquanto que seu corpo suplicava pela in-ookami e somente ela. Assim como o seu coração e mente.

Além disso, amava treinar e lutar. Estava em seu sangue e somente quando lutava, sentia-se feliz, somando-se o fato de que havia herdado a natureza destrutiva, também. Ele sempre acabava destruindo o que tocava, sem desejar e muitas vezes pedindo desculpas, pois não fora intencional. Muitas vezes era chamado de retardado, atrapalhado ou o popular "desastre ambulante" pela terráquea, principalmente quando destruiu sem querer, algumas vezes, uma das paredes da casa, assim como o sofá novo que o sogro deu para o casal, quebrou a porta do micro-ondas novo, ao usar, sem querer, uma força maior que a normal e tantos outros desastres.

Ao se imaginar trabalhando, somente podia-se ver destruindo algo, sem querer e não durando em nenhum emprego. Além de que, se trabalhasse, não poderia treinar e lutar, o que realmente amava, adicionando-se o fato que a paz na Terra parecia não durar muito, enquanto que não sabia se algum inimigo poderoso poderia surgir ou não, sendo que seria difícil para este subjulgar o poder divino.

Desperta de seus pensamentos com Chichi saindo de cima dele, colocando seu penhoar e se dirigindo ao banheiro, falando com o costumeiro tom aborrecido:

– Após todos esses anos não consegue tomar a iniciativa, idiota? Tudo bem, que no início não sabia o que era sexo. Mas, mesmo agora, age como aquele menino inocente e retardado da noite de núpcias? Por que não pode ser como os outros maridos? A única coisa que sabe fazer é comer e lutar. Ou seja, é um imprestável e desperdício de espaço, conseguindo a proeza de ser um traste até na cama! Como me arrependo de ter me casado com um imbecil como você!

Goku apenas olhava, sentindo-se triste, adicionando-se a sensação de culpa que sempre tivera por não cumprir os seus votos de casamento, conforme sua esposa vivia-o lembrando.

Porém, tal pensamento de culpa parecia desaparecer, gradativamente, enquanto que uma parte dele, recém-descoberta, começava a sentir raivado modo como era tratado, acabando por cerrar o cenho, involuntariamente, fazendo Chichi se calar e arregalar os olhos, pois nunca o vira irritado com ela.

Porém, não se intimidou.

Apontou o dedo em riste e começou a disparar ofensas, enquanto observava que a postura ainda estava diferente e que de tão irritada, não ouvira um rosnado, até que uma in-ookami raivosa aparece na frente dela, mostrando os seus caninos alvos e pontiagudos, projetando todo o seu ódio e ira para com a humana, fazendo-a gritar de medo e se esconder atrás da porta do banheiro por mais patético que parecesse, pois, aquilo não era nada para um ser que podia, se quisesse, enfrentar um super saiya-jin 4 subjugando-o facilmente.

Como sempre, estava em uma postura agressiva, lutando contra o desejo de saltar sobre a humana e destroça-la, quando Goku se levanta e a segura pela cintura, falando na sua orelha em um sussurro rouco, sentindo o seu corpo reagir, imediatamente, como se tivesse recebido uma descarga elétrica apenas pelo aparecimento da jovem, fazendo seu membro despertar rapidamente, tornando-se ereto, enquanto surgia um desejo intenso de toma-la, tendo que lutar ferozmente contra a sua libido, se surpreendendo com o efeito dela sobre sua mente e corpo.

Ela estava tão irada, que não sentira algo roçando suas nádegas por cima de sua pele felpuda que cobria o seu corpo, nu por baixo, o que Goku notara, fazendo-o conter a força um gemido de prazer, além de duvidar que ela soubesse o que aquilo significava, lembrando-o de quando era jovem e não sabia nada sobre o sexo, até a noite em que Chichi o ensinou, embora desconfiasse que fora apenas pelo prazer dela.

Quando se unirem, ensinará á ela sobre o sexo, mas, para o prazer de ambos.

– Se acalme, por favor, Yuri.

– Eu acabei de voltar de um sistema solar vizinho a este e estava indo para as montanhas, quando ouvi essa desgraçada ofendendo você! Não irei permitir que ninguém o ofenda. Nem você e nem a Pan.

– Eu sei... Mas, peço, por favor, que controle sua ira. Os terráqueos são fracos demais.

– Mas... Mas... - ela tenta argumentar, até que sente algo rijo e olha para baixo com a face confusa.

– O que é isso? Nunca vi antes. É esquisito. Sou alienígena também e não tenho isso no meio das minhas pernas... Quer dizer, acho que não tenho. - fica confusa, tentando se lembrar se tinha algo assim .

Frente a algo novo que nunca vira antes, acaba se dispersando do motivo da raiva, pois estava surpresa e curiosíssima, se surpreendendo ao ver que parecia saltar, fazendo-a se afastar, enquanto aguçava ainda mais a sua vontade de saber o que era aquilo. Estava tão ansiosa e extasiada pela novidade, que dirige sua mão até o membro.

Porém, foi impedida de tocar por Goku, que a segura, a afastando, enquanto ela olhava para o alto, aborrecida, para depois ver o olhar diferente, que parecia mais escuro, assim como um sorriso estranho, embora que esta face, desconhecida a ela, a fizesse sentir calafrios prazerosos que se espalhavam por sua espinha, enquanto este falava roucamente, com a sua respiração se chocando na pele alva e acetinada ao se inclinar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	3. Raiva e constrangimento

Perante a total inocência e ingenuidade desta, Goku não pôde deixar de recordar de sua própria inocência quando jovem...

Nisso, Chichi acaba extrapolando e pela primeira vez, em sua vida, faz Goku...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Claro que não tem isso. Somente os machos a possuem e não é esquisito. Além disso, quero pedir, que pelo menos nesse momento, não toque e nem fique olhando. Por favor.

Ele pede roucamente, pois estava sendo difícil controlar o desejo de toma-la ardentemente e fazê-la sentir fisicamente todo o amor que sentia por ela, enquanto desejava marca-la. Queria deixar seu cheiro nela e não podia. Não no momento, pois, sabia que não poderia lutar muito tempo contra a ligação.

Enquanto que orava para que esta tivesse por ele os mesmos sentimentos que possuía. Desejava ardentemente que fossem correspondidos.

– Queria saber como era... Tipo, ele se mexeu.

Nisso, desvia o rosto do membro com as orelhas cabisbaixas, obedecendo ao pedido deste, embora não entendesse o por que, pois, ele sorria, claro, diferente do que já vira, mas, mesmo assim, era um sorriso e não uma face séria ou zangada.

Segundo o seu entendimento, se de fato, ela fazia algo que o aborrecia, não deveria sorrir. Portanto, não fizera algo que o machucara ou o incomodava. E isso só a fez ficar mais confusa por não conseguir compreender o motivo do seu pedido.

Além disso, se sentiu um tanto aborrecida, pois não conseguia compreende qual o motivo de não poder tocar em algo que parecia vivo, pois se mexeu.

– Um dia desses, a deixarei tocar, sentir e inclusive provar.

O saiya-jin fala roucamente, tomado pela luxúria, quase que totalmente, ainda olhando-a com os orbes mais escuros, brilhando de puro desejo, embora tentasse fazer seu membro voltar ao normal, assim como conter a sua libido, antes que alguém o visse excitado. Ou pior, acabasse cedendo ao que sentia, acabando por assustar Yuri. Algo que não queria, além do fato, de que ela não devia conhecer o sexo de uma maneira tão selvagem e primitiva.

– Jura? - olha para ele sorrindo inocentemente e depois, arqueando o cenho - Provar? Quer dizer comer? Mas, se está grudado em você, não vai doer se eu fizer isso?

Ele a olha com um olhar gentil e bondoso, controlando a sua vontade de rir frente a total inocência e pureza, lembrando-o quando era jovem e não sabia de nada, não deixando de rir levemente ao pensar nos nomes que se referia aos seios, chamando-os de bunda e de como achara estranho a falta de volume abaixo da cintura das garotas. Portanto, compreendia melhor do que ninguém a linha de raciocínio dela.

– Falei algo engraçado?

Vira a cabeça, confusa, e inclusive, começando a bufar, até que olha para Chichi que havia saído bufando do banheiro e com um olhar assassino, pois acabara de se trocar por não se sentir bem andando apenas de penhoar, sem algo por baixo, resolvendo por isso usar a roupa de antes, criando coragem ao vê-la de costas, sem o olhar assassino, começando a gritar com a in-ookami, ao ver a interação de ambos, resolvendo culpa-la, considerando que fazia de propósito, já que para a chikyuu-jin, seu marido era um completo retardado:

– Sua bola de pêlos ambulante! Cadela! O que faz no meu quarto e na minha casa? Além disso, se esfregando no meu marido?! Heim?!

Ela rosna violentamente, fazendo a humana recuar, embora não entendesse as acusações, mas, compreendo pelo tom que era algo ofensivo.

Porém, Chichi não perde a sua pose, enquanto lutava contra o medo, perdendo-o, ao considerar que talvez fosse como aquele ditado: "cão que late não morde". Isso a ajudava a lidar com a jovem, pois passou a compreender que não a atacaria.

Porém, estranha o outro rosnado, este vindo de seu esposo, enquanto envolvia a cauda na cintura da in-ookami que fica confusa, olhando para ele, corando e sentindo que seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, enquanto via o olhar de raiva para a terráquea que fica embasbacada, pois nunca fizera isso.

Na verdade, nunca imaginou que seu marido fosse capaz de algo assim.

O que Goku sabia, era que as ofensas contra quem ele amava, o fizeram sentir uma imensa raiva da esposa pela primeira vez na vida, graças a ligação que o fazia se tornar protetor em relação à jovem, sendo tão forte, que o fazia agir sem ter conhecimento, no início, só tomando consciência depois de seus atos, assim como reação.

– O que está fazendo, idiota?! Por que olha assim para a sua esposa por causa de um mero animal com forma humana?! Pois, ela não passa de uma espécie de lobo! Ou seja, uma besta e nada mais!

Seu temperamento esquentado começando a subir, ignorando o rosnado de aviso da jovem loba, que ficara com raiva ao ver a humana sendo agressiva com o seu salvador e não por xinga-la, pois não compreendia o que a terráquea queria falar com isso, embora identificasse o tom e olhar desta como algo pejorativo, por mais que as palavras não fizessem quaisquer sentido para a garota.

Goku se encontrava no mesmo temperamento da in-ookami, sentindo sua ira aumentar cada vez mais e seus rosnados aumentarem, observando que a esposa enfim parecera recuar frente ao seu olhar irado. Podia suportar que o xingasse e o humilhasse, mas, em relação a aquela em seus braços, a história era bem diferente.

Nisso, Gohan e Goten entram no quarto com o mais velho assumindo uma posição ofensiva, aumentando o seu ki e concentrando-se para usar o poder que adquiriu graças a Ro-kaioh-shin.

Mas, após olharem em volta, vendo seus pais olhando com raiva um para o outro com ambos se surpreendendo que o pai deles, alguém tão gentil e amável, pudesse exibir uma face irritada, ainda mais para a mãe deles, a enfrentando, algo que nunca fez antes, além de rosnar, os deixam embasbacados ao ponto de se esquecerem, momentaneamente da In-ookami, que olhava para o casal com evidente confusão e depois para os filhos destes, como se procurasse alguma explicação, para depois ficar ainda mais confusa e visivelmente irritada por não compreender mais nada.

Ao perceber a entrada dos filhos, Goku libera a sua cauda da cintura de Yuri, assim como detém os seus rosnados e fala aos filhos, porém, sem deixar de olhar com raiva para a esposa uma única vez, sentindo um leve cheiro de medo dela:

– Está tudo sobre controle. Yuri não vai atacar a mãe de vocês, eu prometo. Yuri, por favor, pode me esperar nas montanhas?

Ao olhar para ela, muda sua face completamente para sorrir bondosamente, acariciando gentilmente com o dorso dos dedos a face da garota, que sente uma descarga elétrica percorre-la, conforme a tocara, fazendo-a sentir um rubor e um calor intenso nas bochechas, enquanto desejava sentir mais dos toques dele, sem compreende o significado das reações de seu corpo e pensamentos.

– Claro. - nisso, mostrando seus caninos alvos uma última vez para a terráquea, assim como seu olhar assassino, se teleporta dali em um piscar de olhos.

Goku está nu e seu membro havia voltado ao normal, pois a raiva que sentiu pela esposa e que ainda sentia, era muito mais eficiente que uma ducha fria, fazendo a sua libido diminuir drasticamente em proporção que a sua irritação subia.

Sentia que cada vez mais, começava a se irritar com a sua esposa, algo que nunca aconteceu antes, por mais que fosse ofendido pela mesma, algo muito comum.

– Gohan, pode voltar para a sua casa. Goten, vá dormir no quarto, já acabou a confusão.

– O que houve otousan?

– O único motivo para Yuri se teleportar na minha frente e na da mãe de vocês. Chichi começou a me ofender e humilhar-me, como sempre faz e nisso, ela acabou ouvindo mesmo de longe, graças a sua audição apurada e veio defender-me. Mas, como disse, agora e sempre, não se preocupem que a mãe de vocês não corre nenhum perigo. Yuri nunca faria nada que pudesse magoar Pan.

Gohan revira os olhos e Goten fica aliviado, embora ambos não entendessem o por que da discussão, se haviam acabado de fazer sexo.

O mais novo não era mais virgem há anos, assim como o seu melhor amigo, Trunks, com ambos frequentando boates e casas de show, inclusive, se orgulhava de ter se deitado com várias, enquanto ambos se divertiam com as mulheres sem qualquer preocupação por saberem que poderiam ter quantas relações conseguissem e quisessem, sem receio de engravidar ninguém, graças ao olfato que herdaram dos pais saiya-jins, evitando transar com as mulheres que estavam em seu período fértil, embora que o mais jovem, as vezes, se ressentia, que graças ao seu melhor amigo ser rico de berço, conseguia com seu status e dinheiro quantas mulheres quisesse, pois, todas se jogavam em seu colo, tendo mais facilidade do que ele.

Embora, considerasse que graças ao seu amigo ser arquimilionário, Goten conseguia entrar em ambientes exclusivos dos ricos e poderosos, algo, que nunca conseguiria, enquanto que começava a se ressentir por Satan ter levado os créditos pela derrota de Cell e não seu irmão, pois, o falso herói conseguira uma imensa fortuna graças ao seu "feito", algo que começava a aborrecer o jovem, fazendo-o se ressentir.

Por ter se deitado com centenas e se orgulhando disso, reconhecia muito bem o cheiro, assim como Gohan, que já era casado e estava familiarizado com o odor característico após o ato, percebendo que o mesmo estava impregnado na cama, vendo os lençóis amassados, embora tivesse estranhado de sentir esse odor em Yuri, embora fosse bem fraco.

Porém, ao perceber que seu pai se aproximou dela nua, considerou que ele havia passado, sem querer, um pouco do cheiro dele para ela.

Então, ambos os irmãos, após passado o susto e receio pelo ataque da in-ookami a mãe deles, a reação surpreendente e inesperada de seu pai frente as humilhações impostas pela genitora deles, assim como quando despertam de seus pensamentos sobre o ocorrido, ficam sem graça, enquanto que ambos ruborizavam-se violentamente, saindo dali o mais rápido que conseguiam, pois, era constrangedor demais identificar que seus pais fizeram sexo, ainda mais com o odor impregnado no quarto.

Nisso, após se recuperarem, já fora de casa, pois Goten decidira dormir na casa do irmão, percebem que tudo ficou em um silêncio anormal, ainda mais em relação ao ocorrido, enquanto sentiam o ki do pai deles sumir do quarto após alguns minutos, identificando que usara o shukan no ido, enquanto que a mãe deles o xingava com todos os palavrões que sabia, fazendo os irmãos arregalarem os olhos devido ao vocabulário que ela usava.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	4. Pedido e descoberta

Goku usa seu Shunkan Idou para ir até Kaioh-sei, a fim de pedir algo pessoalmente, não só a Kita no Kaioh, assim como a Ro Kioh-shin e Kibitto-shin...

Então, após o pedido, ele se teleporta até onde está Yuri.

Nisso, decide explicar algumas coisas sobre as raças que habitam a Terra e inclusive a dele, já que ela não conhecia nada...

Nisso, tanto Yuri, quanto Goku descobrem algo juntos. Um sentimento, assim como sensação, que o saiya-jin nunca sentira antes...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Goku usa o shunkan Idou até o planeta de Kaioh-sama que fora reconstruído graças as esferas do dragão, uma vez que se sentia culpado pela destruição do planeta dele, mas, sendo, que este pediu para restaurar ao tamanho original, deixando de ser um planeta pequeno, além de ser ressuscitado, por não aturar mais os demais Kaioh´s o alugando.

Afinal, Bill´s havia diminuído drasticamente o planeta dele e, portanto, já que iria reconstruir com as esferas, pediu para restaurar ao que era antes de Bill´s destruir.

Agora estava deitado em sua confortável cadeira reclinável, dormindo, quando Goku se aproxima dele, que desperta, sendo cumprimentando com o costumeiro sorriso jovial do saiya-jin.

– Já faz algum tempo que não me visita, Goku. Que ventos o trazem aqui?

Nisso, ele explica o que queria e Kaioh concorda, sorrindo, achando que era o correto e nisso, Goku, ainda no planeta do Sr. Kaioh, se comunica com Kibitto-shin e Ro Kioh-shin, começando os quatro uma conversa simultânea com todos ouvindo o pedido dele e a explicação para o mesmo.

Após se despedir deles, torna a usar seu Shunkan Idou, deixando um Kita no Kaioh pensativo, para depois este ser abordado mentalmente por Gosenzo (Ro Kaioh-shin), que desejava conversar com ele sobre os motivos, verdadeiros, do pedido dele, pelo que desconfiava.

Nisso, fica boquiaberto e após algum tempo, pensando, parecia fazer sentido o pedido dele, assim como os últimos acontecimentos.

Yuri estava no alto de uma montanha em um dos vales pertencentes ao Monte Paouz, sentada em uma pedra, olhando o horizonte, pensativa, tentando compreender os eventos de meia hora atrás, ligeiramente frustrada e emburrando ao perceber que não conseguiria.

Nisso, sente um deslocamento no espaço, identificando que era Goku, o qual a fazia ter sentimentos e sensações que nunca sentiu antes, enquanto sentia- se imensamente feliz por ele se teleportar até ela, fazendo- a erguer- se da pedra em um salto e abanar a cauda de felicidade, quando aparece na sua frente e esta o abraça.

Descobriu que adorava abraça-lo, assim como se sentia viciada no cheiro dele, embora não entendesse o porque de ficar rubra, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos aumentando, enquanto a correspondia, abraçando-a e apoiando o seu queixo na cabeça dela, suspirando, fazendo- a feliz ao percebe-lo contente, olhando para ele e adorando o sorriso deste, sempre desejando ver em sua face.

– Está tudo bem?

Pergunta visivelmente preocupada, pois, quando saíra de lá, ele ainda estava nervoso e isso a deixou preocupada, pois, a terráquea que mais detestava e que sentia desejo de destroçar, não fazendo por consideração a Pan e a ele, poderia tê-lo ofendido novamente.

– Está sim. Obrigado por se preocupar, Yuri.

Nisso, leva sua mão na face desta e acaricia, vendo-a fechar os olhos e sorrir, suspirando de contentamento, apertando-o mais fortemente para depois abrir os orbes azuis como o céu e sorrir, enquanto que sua cauda abanava preguiçosamente de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se estranha, ainda mais quando ele levara os braços para a cintura dela, pressionando-a contra ele, não ao ponto de incomoda-la, mas, a surpreendo, enquanto sentia o mesmo calafrio de antes percorrer a sua cintura, vendo este curvar a cabeça e aspirar o seu perfume, passando a acarinhar o rosto dela com seu nariz, fazendo a respiração dele fazer cócegas nela.

Nisso, o saiya-jin se afasta, olhando-a atentamente, com esta vendo o olhar estranho, assim como o sorriso, até que o vê fechar os olhos e inspirar profundamente, assim como o estranho cheiro que surgia nele, parar de surgir, desaparecendo, para depois vê-lo olhar para ela com a sua face gentil e amável costumeira e então, pergunta, enquanto terminava de dispersar os pensamentos possessivos e o desejo de marca-la:

– E aí? Como foi a caça?

Abre um enorme sorriso e a observa gesticulando, assim como falando entusiasmante sobre a sua busca pelo planeta, localização, seres que viu vivendo neles, o que caçou, assim como explorou o planeta e alguns adjacentes, e como se esquivou de uma nave espacial e algumas chuvas de meteoros e um buraco negro.

Goku a olhava carinhosamente, pois parecia uma criança contando com visível entusiasmo e inocência, até que termina de narrar o ocorrido, sorrindo, para depois saltar para cima dele, abraçando-o e pressionando os seus seios no tórax musculoso, fazendo-o gemer ao sentir os seios macios dela por baixo daquela roupa em forma de pelagem, desconfiando que não havia nada embaixo deste, fazendo-o gemer ao simples pensamento dela nua por baixo da pelagem, enquanto fechava os olhos, lutando pelo controle e tentando desesperadamente, fazer o seu membro voltar ao normal.

Após conseguir, consideravelmente, inclina a cabeça no pescoço dela, aspirando o seu odor com a sua respiração provocando cócegas nela que ri, com a cauda abanando felizmente de um lado para o outro e a cauda dele a enrolando na cintura, possessivamente.

Ainda com a cabeça afundada na curva do seu pescoço, continuava farejando-a, na ânsia de aplacar seu lado possessivo, confirmando que mais nenhum outro macho se aproximou dela, fazendo-o soltar um suspiro de alivio e abraçando-a em seguida.

Ela confessava que adorava o cheiro dele, sendo este inebriante, além de fazê-la feliz, enquanto sentia-se estranha, assim como desejava com ardor ficar junto dele, inclusive pensando nele em vários momentos, sentindo-se triste quando estavam separados.

Assim como adorava quando se abraçavam, sentindo-se ruborizada e seus batimentos cardíacos alterados, principalmente ao se recordar do olhar e sorriso estranho que testemunhara várias vezes, não compreendendo o porque de tal rosto, se recordando que tal face parecia enviar descargas elétricas por sua coluna, fazendo-a se ruborizar ainda mais se era possível.

Então, se separa dela, levemente e pergunta:

– Você sabe que eu não sou um chikyuu-jin, né? Embora tenha sido criado nesse planeta.

– Saiya-jin? O que é um saiya-jin? - olha confusa para ele, que acha a face confusa dela adorável.

– Uma raça, cujo planeta natal foi destruído por Freeza. Além disso, também possuímos uma transformação feral, no caso, de um Oozaru, uma espécie de macaco enorme, com focinho longo e presas afiadas, segundo a visão dos terráqueos.

– Então, também é um extraterrestre?

Frente a esta descoberta sente-se eufórica e imensamente feliz, pois sentia-se mais próximo dele, pois ambos eram alienígenas, além do fato dele também ter uma forma feral, assim como ela, não se abalando pelo fato, de que ao contrário dele, que a forma original era de um humano, somente se transformando em uma fera, pois a verdadeira forma dela era de uma fera e não a semelhante a humana, como estava no momento.

Outra coisa que a animava, era o fato que ele tinha uma cauda, assim como ela, mesmo que tivesse o adicional de um par de orelhas felpudas.

– Meu nome saiya-jin é Kakarotto. Por isso, você vê Vegeta me chamando desse nome e não de Goku. Afinal, ele também é um saiya-jin, além de ter sido o príncipe da minha raça.

– Eu ia mesmo perguntar, o porque dele chama-lo diferente... - nisso, fica pensativa e depois, pergunta - Como era a sua raça? Não sei nada sobre a minha.

– Somos uma raça de guerreiros natos. Nascemos com a capacidade infinita de aumentamos nosso poderes quando nos recuperamos após quase morrermos, além de conseguimos aprender técnicas de luta apenas olhando. Também, amamos lutar, tanto, que quando estou em frente a um adversário poderoso, fico extasiado e empolgado, tremendo de emoção. Você foi uma dos que me proporcionou isso e confesso que ainda sinto desejo em lutar contra você. Confesso que desejo saber qual é seu real potencial.

– Meu real potencial? Diz de luta?

– De poder. Sei que não sabe lutar sem ser na sua forma verdadeira.

– Bem, só lutei naquela forma e é meio que instintivo, usar as garras e as presas, além da cauda.

– Entendo. Mas, gostaria de aprender a lutar? Vou entender senão quiser.

Ela olha para ele pensativa, recordando- se do que se lembrara de vê-los lutando e sempre fora curiosa. Confessava que tinha curiosidade em aprender algo novo e, além disso, após pensar melhor, percebeu que ficariam ainda mais juntos, pois teria que treina-la.

Nisso, decide que iria querer aprender, pois, assim, saciava a sua curiosidade, além do fato de ficarem mais tempos juntos.

– Sim.

– Ótimo! Começaremos amanhã! Que tal?

– Por mim, tudo bem... E... já que falamos de sua raça. Por que aquele tal de Piccolo e Kami-sama, senão me engano, são verdes e parecem ter um par de alguma coisa na cabeça? Tipo, não me lembro de quando estava voando ter visto terráqueos com essa aparência.

– Eles são namekusei-jins.

– Namekusei-jins? - ela repete, curiosa.

Nisso, ele explica sobre a raça deles e as habilidades diversa, deixando-a atônita e ligeiramente entusiasmada ao perceber o repertório de habilidades e poderes, pois, nunca pode observar uma raça de perto, pois, o monstro que a detivera como escrava, ordenava o extermínio sumário.

– Sabe sobre as transformações saiya-jins e a transformação em Deus dos saiya-jins?

– Não.

– Você viu algumas. Gostaria de saber mais sobre elas?

– Claro! - responde entusiasmada, abanando a cauda em felicidade com os olhos brilhantes e expectantes.

– Então, vou mostra-las. Tem as formas super saya-jin 1, a super saiya-jin 2, a super saiya-jin 3. A forma 4 você já viu, assim como o Modo Deus que possuo, que não entra na categoria de transformações saiya-jins. Pois, além de me transformar, explicarei o que são cada uma.

Nisso, vê o sorriso dela se alargando, enquanto o olhava atentamente, percebendo o quanto era curiosa, sendo que para ele era uma face adorável.

– Vou mostrar primeiro a transformação em Deus dos saiya-jins, mesmo sabendo que já a viu, mas, com certeza, não sabe como a adquiri ou no que consiste essa transformação.

Nisso, se concentra e ela vê surpresa e entusiasmada os cabelos dele se tornando vermelhos, assim como os seus olhos, além da aura em torno dele.

Ao ver a face dela, sorri de canto.

– Eu consegui quando Bill´s, o Sétimo Deus da Destruição veio para a Terra e para tentar detê-lo, consegui a transformação em Deus saya-jin. Essa transformação permite que use poderes a um nível absurdo para as outras transformações que possuo, sendo de longe a minha mais poderosa. Bem, exceto, em relação a você.

Nisso, sorri um tanto encabulada ao se recordar que nenhum dos ataques dele fazia efeito nela.

– Agora, voltarei ao normal.

Então, desfaz a transformação.

– O que você está vendo é um saiya-jin normal. Primeiro me transformarei com o poder acima do nível de um saiya-jin. Ou seja, um super saiya-jin 1. É uma transformação desencadeada por um fúria extrema - vê que ela está entusiasmada e ansiosa em ver as transformações.

Nisso, observa que ele se concentra e os cabelos se tornam loiros, além de totalmente espetados para cima, enquanto uma aura dourada o circundava e seus orbes eram verdes. Além disso, o contorno dos músculos ficou mais definido. A cauda acompanhava a cor dos cabelos.

Ela fica admirada, enquanto sorria ainda mais, com a cauda ainda mais em êxtase, enquanto o guerreiro sorri frente ao efeito que causou nela.

– Você ainda não viu nada... Acredite em mim. Agora, essa é a forma super saiya-jin que supera os poderes do super saiya-jin ou super saiya-jin 2.

Nisso, vê ele se concentrar ainda mais, observando que os cabelos ficaram mais espetados, além de surgir pequenas descargas de energia na forma de pequenos raios que surgiam e o rodeavam em todo o seu corpo, sem pausa, como se fossem mini relâmpagos.

Ela fica ainda mais animada, com seus olhos brilhando como duas joias preciosas, adorando ver as transformações e as mudanças que as acompanhavam, assim como a alteração da cor dos cabelos e olhos que persistiam desde a primeira transformação, assim como da aparência que mudava conforme se transformava, embora estas fossem mínimas, percebendo que nesta forma, os cabelos ficavam mais pontudos e havia as descargas de energia na aura que irradiava.

Goku sorria satisfeito ao ver o olhar dela maravilhado, com os orbes azuis brilhando de emoção.

– Agora, esse é o super saiya-jin que supera o super saiya-jin que havia superado o anterior ou super saiya-jin 3.

O entusiasmo dela aumentara ainda mais, pois ouvira uma leve mudança no timbre da voz naquela forma.

O vê se concentrando ainda mais, enquanto as veias do seu rosto pareciam saltar, enquanto o cabelo dele parecera brilhar em um tom dourado intenso, notando que crescia para baixo, ao ponto de passar da cintura, enquanto que o rosto se alterava com as sobrancelhas sumindo e o cenho se tornava protuberante na altura dos olhos, além da face ficar séria.

Yuri ficara mais do que maravilhada e sem palavras, pois, possuía uma diferença um tanto colossal para as outras anteriores, além do quesito poder. Entre as formas super saiya-jin 1 e 2, estas possuíam poucas alterações entre si, nada dramático. Mas, esta possuía mudanças significativas por parte do tamanho dos cabelos e falta de sobrancelha, além de músculos um pouco mais definidos e um tanto salientes.

– Bem. Agora, voltarei a forma super saiya-jin 1 para assumir a forma super saiya-jin 4.

Ela acaba se surpreende ao ver que o tom de voz mudou radicalmente, se tornando mais grossa e imponente, não lembrando a voz de antes, enquanto que o timbre de voz dele provoca arrepios nela, embora não entendesse o porquê.

Observa ele se concentrando novamente com os olhos cerrados, para depois abri-los, sendo estes agora rubros, para depois ver o corpo dele brilhando e ficando maior, até ter apenas uns três metros de altura, vendo o contorno de um focinho e os olhos rubros, enquanto o corpo era dourado sem contornos visíveis.

Nisso, vê os olhos fecharem e o corpo diminuir de tamanho, embora ficasse curiosa sobre a transformação dele, que era semelhante a dela, com exceção que ele parecia um outro animal, só que bípede, enquanto ela assumia uma forma quadrupede, embora conseguisse se apoiar nas patas traseiras, mas, não conseguindo manter a postura por muito tempo.

Além disso, seu corpo para a sua aparência real, sofria muito mais alterações, pois enquanto a dele era bípede, ela se tornar quadrupede. Ou melhor, era quadrupede e assumia a forma bípede, para ficar menor e evitar de destruir as coisas por causa do planeta ser muito pequeno em relação ao corpo gigantesco dela.

Nisso, o corpo continua recuando, com a aparência feral vai regredindo ao mesmo tempo. Seu focinho e orelhas haviam encolhido, moldando seu rosto ao de um humano com os cabelos mais compridos que na forma normal, mas, menores que a forma super saiya-jin 3, embora alguns fios continuassem espetados

Observa que o contorno de seus olhos é vermelho, um vestígio dos olhos do Oozaru. Seus cabelos se tornaram maiores, embora alguns se mantivessem espetados, desafiando a gravidade.

Seu corpo ganhara uma camada de pêlo que só deixava a pele exposta do pescoço até a região tórax, se propagando pelas costas e braços até os punhos, deixando suas mãos descobertas. Usava munhequeiras e calças folgadas, além de uma espécie de pano enrolado na cintura para prendê-lo.

Usava botas iguais a que utilizava junto com seu antigo dogi e a pelagem era um castanho puxado para o vermelho.

Nisso, se aproxima dela, que está feliz, falando em seguida, com os olhos brilhantes:

– Gosto mais de você nessa forma... Acho que porque ficamos mais parecidos. - nisso, fala sorrindo, abraçando-o novamente e suspirando feliz.

– Então, essa é a sua forma preferida? - ele pergunta arqueando o cenho sorrindo de lado.

– Todas são incríveis, mas, sim, essa é forma que mais prefiro em você.

– Então, ficarei mais nessa, se tanto a agrada.

– Sério! Que bom! - nisso, abre um imenso sorriso e seus olhos brilham, fazendo-o olhar gentilmente para ela, pondo-se a acarinhar a face dela com o dorso dos seus dedos.

Então, inclina sobre ela e a beija nos lábios. Um beijo curto e doce, vendo que esta o olhava, estupefata, provavelmente, por nunca ter sido beijada, exibindo uma face confusa, embora se sentisse estranhamente feliz.

Já para Goku, fora o primeiro beijo dele por amor e sentira a diferença, de quando beijava Chichi. Não tinha "algo" especial, como sentira naquele momento, além de perceber o quanto era prazeroso e viciante. Era um beijo diferente e apesar de só tocarem os lábios, era um beijo muito mais profundo e intenso do que qualquer outro que dera.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	5. Interrupção Inoportuna ou não?

Goku e Yuri estavam compartilhando da presença um do outro, tendo dormido abraçados, quando um ato inconsciente da jovem durante seu sono, faz o saiya-jin se sentir rendido aos seus desejos...

Porém...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– O que é isso?

– Um beijo.

– Beijo?

– Sim. Apenas um beijo, embora tenha várias "modalidades" digamos assim.

– Modalidades? Como assim? - inclina a cabeça, confusa.

– Bem, formas diferentes... Nisso, quero perguntar. Gostou?

– Gostei, embora não entenda por quê.

– Quando estivermos sozinhos, você pode fazer comigo o que sentir vontade. Mas, apenas quando estamos a sós, pelo menos no início. Quando tiver mais noção, aí poderemos fazer algumas coisas em público. Claro, se você quiser.

Ela fica pensativa e depois, olha para ele, até que pergunta, sorrindo:

– Posso beija-lo?

– Claro. - responde sorrindo lindamente para ela que sente seu coração parar, assim como sua respiração, momentaneamente, não entendo, mas, gostando.

Então, a vê erguer a face e ficar na ponta dos pés para beija-lo com Goku inclinando seu rosto para ela, enquanto esta deposita seus lábios nos dele, que sente a maciez e a calidez dos mesmos.

Ela se afasta e depois, se aproxima dela, abraçando-a e a beijando, mas, só tocando nos lábios, sem aprofundar para não assusta-la.

E ficam nesse beijo por alguns minutos com a in-ookami gostando, até que se separam, com Yuri tendo a face rubra, enquanto ele achava lindo o rubor dela.

Nisso, ambos se sentam com a jovem apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele, suspirando feliz e acabando por adormecer enroscada no colo dele, deitada de lado, que em seguida a deita na grama macia, acomodando- a melhor sobre o seu tórax a abraçando e enrolando a sua cauda na cintura dela, suspirando de contentamento com ambos sonhando um com o outro.

Dormem abraçados e quando amanhece, Goku desperta sentindo o corpo quente da jovem em cima dele, tendo o usado a noite, praticamente, como um colchão, colocando as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dele, percebendo que fizera em seu sono, enquanto via um doce sorriso no rosto dela, com a cauda felpuda cobrindo as pernas dele e esta ressonando tranquilamente.

Não sentia o peso dela, somente compartilhava do calor da mesma, enquanto que Goku sentia um intenso desejo surgir nele, fazendo-o fechar os seus olhos, tentando controlar seus instintos, enquanto que a jovem ouve os batimentos cardíacos alterados, despertando- a, além de um cheiro que não identificava, mas, que por algum motivo, a fazia sentir um intenso calor, com a cauda dele remexendo-se levemente na cintura dela, enquanto que a cauda da in- ookami abanava lentamente.

Preocupada ao ver a face máscula, de repente, se tornar de uma de quase raiva com os dentes cerrados, tendo seus orbes fechados, ela o abraça mais fortemente e encosta a cabeça no tórax dele, preocupada por não entender a mudança.

Mal sabe que o ato de comprimir seus seios no tórax do saiya-jin, somente piorava seu estado, enquanto ouvia-o rosnar baixo, fazendo o par de orelhas felpudas se voltarem para ele, tentando entender aquele rosnado.

Nisso, o viu abrir os olhos, vendo um brilho escuro nos orbes deste que a faziam ter calafrios, estranhamente prazerosos, assim como a fazia encara-lo, perdendo- se nos orbes ônix, sentindo que o tempo parecia parar vendo que este inclinava seu rosto para ela como se estivesse hipnotizado, assim como a mesma que ergue o seu rosto, enquanto sentia os braços fortes dele a envolverem, comprimindo-a contra ele, com esta estranhando ao sentir a sua cintura se chocar com algo rijo e duro.

Então, Uub, que vinha gritando pelo seu sensei que estava naquele momento, dominado momentaneamente pelo seu desejo de tomar para si a jovem deitada em cima dele, desperta ao ouvir a voz de seu discípulo:

– Goku-san! Rápido!

Os gritos dele a longe antes de se aproximar deles, desperta o saiya-jin do transe coberto pelo desejo, ficando surpreso da posição que estavam, vendo que ela o olhava com confusão em seus orbes inocentes, azuis como o céu, além de curvar a cabeça para os lados em completa confusão.

Separa-se dela, embora fosse difícil, pois seu corpo viciara no calor da jovem in- ookami, dividido entre estar com raiva pela interrupção de Uub ou agradecido por este tê-lo interrompido.

Ela sente-se triste quando o calor do corpo dele é afastado do dela, embora não compreendia o por quê.

Apenas compreende que adorava e se sentia muito bem quando o abraçava e ficava próxima do saiya-jin, somente ficando confusa com algumas reações que o toque dele, assim como a aproximação deste, acarretavam em seu corpo, assim como o desejo de ficar próxima, olhando-o atentamente e o fato, de sempre pensar nele e sentir saudades, mesmo que se afastasse por apenas um dia.

– O que aconteceu Uub? - Goku olha para o jovem com preocupação.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO


	6. Ânimos exaltadados

Enfim, todos estão reunidos...

Porém, os irmãos Son...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

– Kita no kaioh-sama (Kaioh do norte) pediu que todos fossem ao Templo de Kami-sama!

O guerreiro arqueia o cenho, pois, Kaioh-sama poderia comunicar-se mentalmente com ele e estranha, até que o ouve em sua mente, com uma voz inicialmente preocupada para depois se tornar de alívio:

_"Até que enfim você me ouviu. Estava tentando me comunicar com você há algum tempo, mas, não estava conseguindo e tive que pedir ao seu discípulo, Uub. Sua mente parecia estar fechada ou algum pensamento seu estava tão intenso que impossibilitou a nossa comunicação"_

_"Há quanto tempo estava tentando, Kaioh-sama?"_

_"Há mais de quinze minutos."_

Então, percebe que era o tempo mais ou menos que estava com Yuri, desconfiando que o forte amor que sentia por ela, assim como a ligação que possuía com a mesma, no momento que se sentira estranho, como se a sua mente estivesse em torpor, fora o momento que acabara fechando, inconscientemente, sua mente, graças ao enorme poder da ligação, que fortalecera esse "fechamento".

_"Foi mal"_

_"Mas, mesmo assim, somente algo muito intenso para impedir que eu consiga fixar uma comunicação com alguém. Precisa ser algo tão intenso e poderoso, como um sentimento ou pensamento, para bloquear tão fortemente. Senti que batia em uma espécie de muro na sua mente"_

_"Depois eu explico o que aconteceu"_

_"É bom que explique, fiquei preocupado"_

_"Não tem que se preocupar... Eu já estou indo ao templo de Kami-sama"_

_"Ótimo. A maioria já chegou, só faltando você, Yuri, Uub, Pan e Gohan, assim como Videl, sendo que ele avisou que ainda estava dando aula, mas, que mais quinze minutos e esta terminava, assim como Bulma e Trunks que estavam em uma reunião, mas, que em breve chegariam. Acredito que tanto Gohan, quando Bulma e Trunks, chegarão ao mesmo tempo. Já avisei Pan e ela irá se encntrar com você."_

_"Obrigado, Kaioh-sama. Seria isso o que pedi para o senhor, assim como para Ro-Kaioh-shin do Leste e Kibitto-shin-sama?"_

_"Isso mesmo. Buscamos todo o conhecimento que possuíamos, assim como recordações, além da Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin-sama que nos forneceu muitas informações e podemos mostrar nitidamente para vocês. Estamos apenas esperando que todos estejam juntos para começar a transmissão mental."_

_"Sim. Será melhor com todos juntos."_

Nisso, ele sai da conversa mental, percebendo que tanto Uub quanto Yuri o olhavam curiosamente e visivelmente confusos.

Confessava que achava a face dela confusa, principalmente quando inclinava a cabeça e uma das orelhas, mantendo a outra erguida, como sendo uma face adorável.

– Do que se trata a reunião, Goku-san?

– Segredo, Uub. Quero fazer uma surpresa a todos e nisso, olha sorrindo especialmente para Yuri, percebendo que ela olhava para o lado, exibindo uma face feliz e abanando a cauda grande e felpuda.

O saiya-jin então olha para o lado que a in-ookami olhava, vendo Pan que voava na direção deles, sorrindo e sem saber do ocorrido na madrugada e nisso, ao chegar até eles, cumprimenta todos com uma grande sorriso, com a cauda oozaru dela abanando levemente para os lados e Goku notando, orgulhoso, que ela assumira a forma super saiya-jin 4.

Após cumprimenta-los, os quatro partem para o Templo de Kami-sama com todos curiosos sobre o porque da convocação, com exceção de Yuri, que parecia pensativa, tentando entender o que era o tal templo que todos falavam, enquanto que a neta e aprendiz de Goku, olhavam para ele na esperança de descobrir qual era o assunto, vendo o avô olhando para a frente exibindo um olhar ansioso, assim como o movimento da cauda dele de um lado para o outro, ansiosamente e depois, ambos, Pan e Uub se entreolhando, arqueando o cenho, sem compreender.

Ao chegarem no local, Picollo já se encontrava ali, já que morava no Tengoku. Dendê e Mister Popo, assim como Buu, Kurilin, Maron e nº 18, Kame - sennin,Ten-shin-han, Chaos, Yamcha, Vegeta, Bra, Videl, que ao ver a filha, vai até ela, Goten, que olhava um tanto irritado para a in-ookami que não entendia nada, enquanto que Goku estreitara os olhos, embora não se surpreendesse com a reação dos filhos, sabendo que eles eram muito ligados a genitora, não podendo culpa-los por tal reação.

Porém, não aceitaria que destratassem Yuri.

Nisso, uma nave chega e dela saí Bulma e Trunks, visivelmente cansados por causa da rotina intensa de reuniões que tiveram que encarar nas últimas horas.

Logo quando chega e se aproxima de Vegeta, na forma super saiya-jin 4, este enrola sua cauda na cintura dela possessivamente, mostrando a todos que era sua e de mais ninguém, olhando com os olhos estreitados para Yamcha por apenas alguns segundos, antes de voltar a olhar para frente.

Tal olhar fora percebido por Bulma que suspira cansada, percebendo a cauda possessivamente em sua cintura.

Recordara-se da explicação dele para os costumes saiya-jins quando a marcou há anos atrás e o comentário sobre a cauda, caso ainda tivesse uma, na época, e confessava, que era curioso o fato de uma raça não demonstrar sentimentos de forma verbal e sim, fisicamente, com gestos e rituais.

Adorava acariciar a cauda dele que era macia e decidiu toca-la de leve, vendo que Vegeta a olhava com um pedido para parar, enquanto ficava levemente rubro. Bulma descobrira a sensibilidade exacerbada da cauda, no tocante despertar a libido de um saiya-jin, podendo chegar ao nível quase feral, já tendo experimentado ao deixar Vegeta louco e adorando, repetindo de vez em quando.

Ela se aproxima e fala entre os lábios:

– Se comporte ou...

Nisso para de acariciar, deixando o príncipe dividido entre frustação por ela ter parado e alívio, não sabendo definir qual dos dois sentira mais que o outro, mas, jurando a si mesmo que a faria se arrepender, na cama, por aquilo, enquanto sorria para ela, maliciosamente, sendo retribuído pela mesma, que imaginava o "troco" dele e que com certeza, adoraria, para depois, tornarem a ficar sérios, antes que alguém percebesse.

Trunks revira os olhos ao ver o olhar de Goten para Yuri, e em seguida, suspira cansado, pois tentara argumentar com seu amigo, mas, ele não ouvira e acabaram discutindo. Percebera então que o tópico Yuri e Goku, era um assunto intragável e até compreendia, ao se colocar no lugar dele, entendendo a sua reação dele e a do seu irmão. Acreditava que com ele não seria diferente e por isso, não podia condena-lo.

Porém, confessava que esperava que, pelo menos, Goten procurasse ouvir ou olhar com uma visão menos crítica, além do fato, de que não era mais uma criança e sim, um adulto. Deveria agir como um e estava agindo como uma criança emburrada e revoltada, sendo este comportamento igual o de Gohan, que acabava sendo ainda mais grave, pois já era pai e era muito mais velho que o caçula.

Nisso, Buu se aproxima de Goku, que observa o receio dele de se aproximar de Yuri, que estava alheia ao receio deste, pois se distraía, naquele momento, ao observar as borboletas, curiosamente, ajoelhada no chão e inclinada para a frente, sorrindo enquanto as observava voando e rindo levemente quando uma pousou na ponta de seu nariz, fazendo Goku nesse momento sorrir lindamente.

O saiya-jin sorria bondosamente para ela, que em muitos aspectos, lembrava uma criança viva e curiosa. Todos notaram o comportamento dela, mas, nem assim, Goten minimizou sua face, murmurando "retardada", inaudível para muitos, menos para os saiya-jins e namekusei-jins presentes, graças a audição apurada destes e nisso, Vegeta arqueia o cenho para o jovem Son.

– Goten!

Goku exclama irritado, pois ouvira muito bem, assim como Picollo, que estreitara os olhos, enquanto que Dendê e Mister Popo que se entreolharam para depois verem que Yuri permanecia alheia, com as orelhas focadas, analisando uma lagarta, cutucando de leve, mas, com eles percebendo que procurava tomar cuidado para não ferir o inseto.

– Goten somente disse o que pensava otou-san e concordo com ele, embora entenda que é o comportamento típico de um animal. Não esqueçamos que ela tem uma forma feral que é a sua verdadeira, pelo que eu saiba, a humana seria a "falsa" dela, digamos assim. E concordo que é igualmente estúpida tal como um mísero animal.

Gohan olha criticamente para a in-ookami, enquanto mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, tentando entender como um ser como ela, pode roubar o pai deles. Ainda mais um animal, pois percebera os gestos dela, não diferenciavam do de um canídeo.

Afinal, era um professor universitário e tido como um dos maiores estudiosos do mundo, participando de inúmeras palestras mundo a fora.

– Gohan e Goten! Entendo como se sentem. Mas, parem de ofendê-la!

Nisso, rosna audivelmente com os olhos estreitados, assustando os filhos, enquanto viam o olhar dele de pura fúria, os orbes negros com ira, fazendo-os temer o pai pela primeira vez na vida, pois pareciam ver a sombra de um oozaru por detrás dos orbes destes, que parecia ter uma leve película rubra e o rosnado era de um timbre aterrador.

Vegeta sorri de canto, pois, eles não sabiam que não era seguro ofender a fêmea que um saiya-jin possuía ligação, graças ao forte instinto de proteção que possuíam. Por isso, a reação de seu amigo e rival, era o esperado, além do fato, que desconheciam o perigo de um super saiya-jin 4 irado.

Afinal, tanto ele, quando Goku e Pan não passavam de oozarus com forma humana, tendo os instintos praticamente duplicados.

Bulma e seus filhos reviram os olhos, Videl suspira cansada, pois ouvira o que os irmãos achavam de Yuri e ficara com pena, além de não concordar com muitos pontos, senão, todos. Bulma e Picollo perceberam o olhar dela e sorriram.

Nisso, ela retira a cauda de seu companheiro e que graças ao vínculo, eles se comunicaram por pensamento e ele concordou com o plano da companheira.

Então, Bulma foi até Picollo e nisso, ambos conversaram, tomando uma decisão.

– Otou-san! Não fale assim de Yuri-chan!

Pan estivera distraída por alguns minutos, enquanto explicava a uma in-ookami curiosa sobre o que eram aqueles animais, deixando-a maravilhada com os olhos brilhantes, tal como uma criança, ao saber que uma lagarta virava borboleta após ficar em um casulo, passando a voar. A cauda dessa abanava freneticamente em excitação frente a descoberta e passara a olhar o inseto com outro olhar.

Agora, a jovem colocara a mão na cintura e estreitava os olhos, detestando que falassem mal de sua amiga, vendo que seu pai estava agora irritado e estreitava os olhos para ela.

– Sou o seu pai, Pan! Tenha respeito e não se envolva na conversa de adultos!

– Gohan! Não ouse falar assim com a sua filha. Além disso, Yuri-chan é amiga dela e você a ofendeu. Ela só está a defendendo.

– Eu já falei Videl que... - tenta argumentar com a esposa, mas, esta, com as mãos na cintura e uma face irritada, o faz se encolher.

– Sim. Ouvi vocês dois - olha do marido para o irmão deste - Mas, não quer dizer que concordo, embora compreenda. Portanto, se ofende uma amiga dela, por que ela não a defenderia? Ademais, se fosse você na situação dela e ofendessem seu amigo, você também o defenderia. Frente a tudo isso, não é uma conversa que envolve adultos, uma vez que ofende uma amiga dela, além do fato, de que adultos, não se comportam como crianças. Pois, acho que ofender alguém gratuitamente, é atitude de pessoas imaturas! Poderia você e seu irmão se comportarem como adultos? Ou é difícil?

Ela fica no lado da filha, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela, fuzilando os irmãos Son com o olhar, enquanto bufava de raiva. A filha abraça a mãe e agradece, assim como Goku, que acena para ela com um sorriso de alívio, com esta retribuindo.

Os demais amigos de Goku, que o conheciam desde que era criança, concordam e admiram Videl.

– Mas, Videl... !

Ia argumentar, mas, é interrompido pela voz cortante de Vegeta e seu característico olhar de poucos amigos.

– Antes de continuarem, devo lembra-los que estamos no Tengoku e não creio que seja o lugar indicado para discussões familiares. Seus problemas devem ser resolvidos em casa.

Nisso, Gohan e Goten olham para um Dendê sem graça e um Mister Popo surpreso, além de um Picollo sério, ainda mais que o normal.

Alheia a quase discussão de outrora, Yuri se levanta e ao ver Goku irado olhando para os filhos, inclina a cabeça para o lado, vendo que todos estavam nervosos e pergunta, inocentemente:

– O que aconteceu?

Praticamente todos, com exceção de Goku e seus filhos a olham estupefatos.

Os irmãos, a olham seriamente, mas, evitam fita-la com raiva por causa do pai, temendo a sua reação. Goku a olha com uma face gentil, já esperando algo assim dela, pois, no passado, também já fora assim e tinha alguns momentos, que acabava fazendo coisas assim.

Pan vai até ela e decide explicar a in-ookami o ocorrido.

Nisso, Yuri sente seu coração se aquecer ao saber que ele a defendera, olhando para o saiya-jin, sorrindo lindamente, para depois correr até ele e abraça-lo, fortemente, sentindo o cheiro que a deixava feliz, agradecendo por tê-la defendido, com este abraçando- a e tomando uma decisão.

Afinal, não podia mais continuar assim. Não era justo para ninguém.


	7. Redescobrindo a sua origem

Enfim, após o quase barraco no Tengoku fomentado pelos irmãos Son, os ânimos enfim de acalmam e é permitido revelar o motivo de Goku ter pedido a todos que se encontrassem lá...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

*Yo!

Eu definiria essa sequência de 3 capítulos, contando com este, pois já os tenho prontos, como um momento Discovery Channel, embora me incline mais a National Geographic Channel, ou até a Planeta animal. Srssrsrs

Estava com muita vontade de escrever esses capítulos.

E adorei escrever no capítulo anterior o barraco que rolou no Tengoku ahuahauahau

Lugar de "lavar roupa suja", não pode ser feito no Templo de Kami-sama. Srsrrsrs

Os irmãos Son se esqueceram desse pequeno detalhe...

Agora, boa leitura.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

\- Agora que os ânimos se acalmaram - fala olhando para os irmãos Son com os olhos estreitados para depois olhar para Goku - Por que pediu uma reunião? - Piccolo pergunta curioso.

\- Vocês vão descobrir logo... Acredito, que também seja de interesse de Yuri. - fala olhando carinhosamente para ela que havia acabado de desfazer o abraço, olhando-o com a face em confusão.

\- Como assim?

\- Garanto que vai gostar. - suprime um riso ao ver que ela ficara emburrada e cruzara os braços em frente ao tórax.

_"Bem, agora, com a ajuda, inclusive da Primeira Dai Kaiohshin-sama, que mostrou entusiasmo em explicar sobre os in-ookamis, que era e é um dos seus seres favoritos e por isso, uma grande conhecedora sobre eles. Além disso, concorda que Yuri deve conhecer sobre a sua espécie, já que era muito pequena para se recordar."_

\- Minha espécie? - ela olha emocionada para Goku, abraçando-o fortemente - Muito obrigada... - agradece com lágrimas nos olhos, sentindo vontade de beija-lo, mas, estavam em público, o que a fazia ficar chateada.

Porém, a sensação de estar chateada por não poder beija-lo, desaparece quando o sente afagar seus cabelos e aspirar seu perfume, pelo que notara, pois aproximara seu nariz dos seus cabelos alvos e sedosos.

Goku se surpreendia do quanto eram naturalmente macios e que pareciam pura seda, assim como a pele dela, acetinada, que sentiu ao deslizar os dedos anteriormente e resistindo a tentação, pois, olhara pelo canto dos olhos e seus filhos estavam se controlando ao máximo para não olharem com raiva para Yuri.

Por isso, decide que, por enquanto, era melhor não dar motivos para a destratarem, pois, tinha receio de que não iria se controlar e poderia acabar ferindo-os, se ousassem destrata-la novamente, tendo se contido a todo o custo naquele instante. Mas, depois, eles teriam que se acostumar.

\- Vamos logo com isso! Já perdemos muito tempo e não estou disposto a ver novamente uma discussão em família. - Vegeta fala irritado, seus olhos correndo de Goku para os filhos deste.

_"Eh..."_

Nisso, um tanto desconcertado, pois ouvira a discussão no Tengoku, Kita no Kaioh retira seus óculos e os limpa, colocando no rosto novamente, para depois suspirar, tornando a falar:

"_Fechem os olhos e quem irá narrar será a Primeira Daikaiohshin-sama. Portanto, tenham respeito e sem comentários "engraçadinhos", entenderam? Ela adora essa espécie e ofendê-las, é pedir por uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Estão avisados."_

Então, todos fecham os olhos e Buu também, embora estivesse chateado por não ter podido conversar com Goku, pois, ia conversar quando ocorrera a discussão familiar. Mas, procurou manter uma distância considerável da in-ookami que o olha com a face confusa, mas, decide fechar os olhos também.

Nisso, aparece um planeta imenso, na verdade, gigantesco, após entrarem em uma galáxia como se viajassem pelo espaço e nisso, escutam uma voz etérea e imponente, que exalava sabedoria:

_"Abram os olhos. Podem abri-los e vivenciem por si mesmos. Não se preocupem com a gravidade ou machucados, você serão o equivalente a uma sombra."_

Nisso, abrem os olhos e percebem surpresos, no caso de Yuri, maravilhada e com um sentimento que surgia em seu peito. Saudade. De uma forma intensa, ao ponto de levar lágrimas aos seus olhos, fazendo-a chorar, para depois sentir Goku a abraçando por trás, confortando- a, assim como apoiando seu queixo na cabeça dela, após fazer uma leve carícia com o nariz nos cabelos alvos como a neve mais pura, enquanto que ela levara suas pequenas mãos aos braços dele, segurando-se, assim como abaixando a cabeça levemente para aspirar o sedutor e almiscaro perfume dele, sentindo o cheiro que adorava e que a confortava, acalmando-a de uma forma que a surpreendeu.

O saiya-jin sorriu ao ver que ela se acalmara, pois o cheiro de lágrimas, que tanto o feriam, quase que desaparecera, diminuindo a intensidade do odor salgado e então, circula a sua cauda felpuda na cintura dela, enquanto controlava seus instintos saiya-jins que em relação a ela, eram fortes demais.

Todos sorriem frente à cena, menos os irmãos Son, que se controlavam e muito, para não fulminarem a in-ookami com o olhar, forçando-se a olhar para o lado.

_"Esta galáxia é chamada de Arian. Entraremos no sistema planetário Ririan. O planeta dos in-ookamis, era chamado de Licani."_

Nisso, ao adentrarem no universo e passarem por inúmeros astros, vêem um sol imenso e vários planetas, a primeira vista grandes, mas, com um se diferenciando dos demais. Era mais do que gigantesco e os óculos de Gohan descem pela face dele, de espanto, pois, não havia nenhum planeta assim, que conhecia por fotos, até aquele momento, além de possuir uma coloração levemente puxada para o azul na atmosfera, não conseguindo olhar por dentro deste.

_"O Licani, é cerca de duzentas vezes maior do que Júpiter, pelo menos e a sua gravida é em torno de 900X maior do que o da Terra. Uma gravidade monstruosa de tão absurda, sendo considerado o maior planeta de todo o universo, assim como o com a maior gravidade, limitando e muito as espécies que conseguem habita-lo, pois o corpo precisa ser adaptado para suportar condições não só adversas de gravidade, assim como de clima, que se apresentam ao extremo. Os demais planetas desse sistema solar, possuem gravidade em torno de 300X da Terra, a menor delas. Licani possuí somente duas estações e se fosse comparar com a Terra, seria o verão e inverno, em seu auge. Uma estação escaldante de tão quente e uma tão gélida, cuja temperatura é mais do que glacial. Inclusive, tem a fama de planeta da morte, devido a condições tão inóspitas e adversas para a vida, agravando o fato de que em certos momentos a porcentagem de oxigênio caí de 19% para somente 3%, bruscamente e nesse momento, muitos espécimes perecem, pelo menos a maioria esmagadora de seus exemplares, uma espécie de renovação automática e controle populacional. Tal evento acontece de 10.000 em 10.000 anos. Com justiça, é chamado de Planeta da Morte. Mas, não pense que os outros não tenham momentos extremos. Cada um possui sua peculiaridade e esse sistema solar é consideravelmente isolado e de forma proposital, sendo que os in-ookamis ajudavam nesse aspecto, mesmo de forma inconsciente"_

Praticamente, quase todos ficam em choque ao saber de condições tão adversas. Gohan sabia que a porcentagem de oxigênio na Terra eram em torno de 21%, garantindo assim a vida no planeta. Saber que viviam em tais condições era quase surreal.

\- Mas, eles podem sobreviver no vácuo do espaço, portanto, bastava somente mudar de planeta, quando isso acontecesse, né? - Pan pergunta, animada, pois adoraria poder viajar pelo universo sem se preocupar com o vácuo, pois achara lindo as estrelas e adoraria percorrer o universo, explorando-o, sem precisar de nave espacial.

_"Eles só saíam de seu planeta em ocasiões raras. Era questão de orgulho e de amor pelo planeta, já que possuíam um vínculo muito forte. Sim, saíam. Isso acontecia, porém, era para proteção contra invasores, saindo no espaço para atacar qualquer nave que se aproximasse ou entrasse naquele sistema. Eles eram territorialistas demais, mas, não saiam do seu sistema solar. Ou seja, eles se auto isolavam do contato com outros seres. Era uma espécie de lei antiga, uma delas, que tomavam para si e há um motivo para uma delas. Como a relativa à reclusão deles no sistema solar. Havia outras também, que eles seguiam."_

\- Territorialistas? - Trunks arqueia o cenho- Destruíam naves no espaço?

_"Sim, rajadas de energia poderosas que desintegravam a nave instantaneamente. Os Arcasianos, a raça que Freeza fazia parte, um membro do clã dele descobrira esse sistema, porém, descobriu também tais seres e seu poder descomunal. Isso há muitos séculos atrás. Decidiu que seria uma zona conhecida como Zona da Morte e tal temor incutido em muitos povos e naves os faziam evitar essa parte do universo, pois, haviam relatos que naves desapareciam, misteriosamente, em um piscar de olhos. O que não deixa de ser verdade. Mostrarei mais para a frente, a primeira vez que um arcasiano encontrou um in-ookami, no espaço. Eles sabiam sobre a existência deles, mas, nunca divulgaram, tornou-se um segredo obscuro do clã."_

\- Já ouvi sobre a Zona da Morte, em uma das minhas viagens e todas as naves, não importando a raça, evitavam entrar nessa "Zona da Morte", embora não soubessem o que, de fato temer, apenas sabiam que precisavam manter-se afastado e que adentrar lá era a morte certa... Enfim, descobri o porquê. - e nisso, Vegeta sorri satisfeito, com a sua cauda enrolada na cintura de Bulma.

\- Nossa... - Bra fica surpresa e nisso, olha para Yuri, surpresa por ela ter nascido em condições tão inóspitas e sua habilidade de viajar pelo espaço sem se preocupar com o vácuo.

_"Vamos conhecer a matilha de perto. Só havia uma e era a espécie que dominava o planeta, pois, estava no topo da cadeia alimentar. Vou leva-los para a estação que seria o equivalente ao verão na Terra para facilitar o entendimento. Se fôssemos comparar, só haveria duas estações. Verão e inverno, como disse anteriormente."_

Então, eles são levados para dentro do planeta e nisso, ultrapassando as nuvens, vêem que as árvores eram gigantescas, além de montanhas e rochas escapadas espalhadas pelo planeta e uma grande porção de oceano, porém, via-se muitos rios e lagos gigantescos. E em uma espécie de campina, tendo algumas flores esquisitas e exóticas. Mais para frente, avistam a matilha com vários in-ookamis, todos em suas formas ferais, notando que haviam grandes e menores, mas, adultos. Alguns bocejavam e outros, se atracavam com a carcaça de um animal enorme, enorme não, gigantesco, enquanto o time do dragão e seus familiares, viam seres rodeando a matilha, dentre as florestas gigantescas, não muito longe dali, possuindo dentes pontiagudos que saíam de suas mandíbulas e quatro pares de olhos que fitavam a carcaça, mas, mantendo uma consideração distância e sendo tal reforçada, esporadicamente, com uma espécie de rosnado de aviso dos que ainda estavam se alimentando. A criatura tinha uma cabeça enorme e um corpo quadrúpede, mas, roliço e musculoso com espinhos em todo o seu corpo e garras afiadas. Era um pouco maior que os in-ookamis, mas, os temia, tendo em seu corpo marcas, assim como os outros iguais a ele, que o circundavam, provavelmente o seu bando.

_"Esses eram os Moshianshy. Apesar de mais numerosos que os in-ookamis e consideravelmente maiores, andando em grupos imensos, não ousavam partir em um confronto direto e nem mesmo indireto. Temiam a raça de Yuri, pois, apesar de menores, eram muito mais inteligentes, possuindo o nível de inteligência de um humano e capazes de ataques coordenados, podendo usar suas rajadas de energia pela boca caso se fosse necessário. Os Moshianshy eram grandes, fortes, mais numerosos, porém, burros. Além disso, havia uma forte fraternidade e desejo de cuidado dos membros entre si, dentre os in- ookamis. Um cuidava do outro, como uma grande família. O melhor era esperar que abandonassem a carcaça. Vejam, ele conseguiu sua oportunidade."_

Nisso, os in-ookamis que ainda comiam, se afastaram da carcaça, juntando-se a matilha e nisso, os moshianshy pegam a carcaça e a arrastam, sumindo dentre as árvores grossas e nodosas de copas densas e cerradas, podendo-se ouvir rugidos destes que ecoavam e o barulho de ossos sendo partidos.

\- Mas, se eram tão inteligentes, por que não viver em sociedade, assim como saírem dessa forma e construírem habitações, pois, mesmo na forma humana, seriam capazes de bater facilmente nessas criaturas. É estranho uma raça capaz de tal inteligência, semelhante aos humanos, viver semelhante a meros animais. - Gohan pergunta curioso, deixando seu lado cientista vir à tona, pois, não perdia uma única oportunidade de aprender e aprofundar seus conhecimentos.

_"Você entenderá em breve e adianto que era altamente necessário que mantivessem esse estilo de vida, primitivo, praticamente feral e não começassem a desenvolver cidades, assim como abandonando o estilo de vida feral. Será explicado em breve o por que e os motivos de se manterem assim"_

Nisso, um in-ookami se aproxima de um lago e o fareja, virando as orelhas para frente e rosnando levemente, antes de inclinar a cabeça.

O rosnado parece despertar muitos que estavam próximos dali e que se levantam quase que imediatamente, fazendo quem os observava, não compreender, enquanto que ouvem Yuri falando, misteriosamente e visivelmente atenta, com as suas orelhas voltadas instintivamente para frente e falando dentre rosnados, como se compartilhasse do mesmo sentimento da matilha, confirmando a todos que de fato, mesmo ela não os conhecendo, mantinham fortes laços fraternais e de cuidado com os membros:

\- Entendi... Faz sentido.


	8. Redescobrindo a sua origem II

Nessa parte, será mostrado as presas usuais dos in-ookamis, assim como outras curiosidades da raça, controle de natalidade e inclusive, como foi o primeiro contato deles com os arcasianos.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Então, frente ao choque de quase todos, surge uma criatura que lembrava um crocodilo, porém, não havendo olhos visíveis, embora tivesse várias brânquias, tornando a tal ponto, ridículo, a existência de um único nariz, gigantesco, que estava tampado outrora por uma espécie de membrana.

As gigantescas mandíbulas mordem o ar, para depois este se arrepender, pois, vários saltam sobre ele e em vez de o morderem, movem suas patas imensas e o ar gerado por suas garras, retalha a pele escamosa da criatura, o empurrado a outra margem e cuja cabeça é estourada por uma rajada do in-ookami que fora beber água, fazendo o corpo imenso cair como um baque no chão, metade dele na água e o sangue jorrando da cabeça na outra margem, ensopando as folhagens de sangue, até que cessa. Eles olhavam para onde o sangue arroxeado que escorreria, percebendo que não caíra na água, a não ser um pouco, mas, ignoram, pois, era uma quantidade pequena demais.

\- Não usaram as mandíbulas? - Gohan pergunta, assimilando tudo o que fora dito, pois, apesar de tudo, era um estudioso e adquirir conhecimento sempre fora um prazer para ele, embora soubesse que não poderia usar em suas aulas.

_"Há inúmeros espinhos e cristas no corpo dessa espécie, cujo nome é Agiark. Além disso, a pele é venenosa, assim como a carne, tornando-o intragável. Se mordessem, sofreriam com o veneno, que não mataria, mas, deixaria o agressor incapacitado por um certo tempo, acabando por prejudicar a matilha. O mais certo era usar as garras, a uma distância considerável e depois, explodir a cabeça dele. Era o padrão de abate para essa espécie e a matilha seguia como um mantra, até por experiências amargas no passado. Eles aprendiam e muito com os erros. E eram inteligentes, apesar de ficarem nessa forma, não sendo como as demais espécies do planeta que não tinham inteligência ou esta era muito limitada, tal como os animais na Terra, que não falam e não possuem inteligência. Além de terem uma enorme compreensão e assimilação, inclusive procurando alternativas."_

Então, veem que, de fato, não ousavam comer a espécie de crocodilo gigante, mas, bebiam água e inclusive, os demais haviam tornado a deitar-se.

_"Bem, a vida deles era bem simples, consistindo em comer, beber e dormir, quando não defendiam o espaço deles de invasões."_

Nisso, a cena é cortada com uma névoa e depois, mostrava as demais espécies, as herbívoras, que eram gigantescas, com um corpo imenso e patas grossas e atarracadas, mas, com espinhos e cristas cobrindo o corpo, assim como seis olhos e dois narizes, caudas gigantescas, finas nas pontas, com outros tendo grandes espinhos na mesma. O tamanho deles em consideração a uma in-ookami, seria a de um homem para uma baleia azul. Os in-ookamis do tamanho de um homem e a baleia azul a presa deles.

\- Mas, a diferença é absurda demais! - Goten exclama, estarrecido, ao ver as presas dos predadores daquele planeta.

\- Então, aquela carcaça, era de um animal pequeno.

_"Era de um hyajyron. Aquela criatura pequena, ao lado desse grande. Eles ficavam juntos desses para proteção, e por sua vez, avisavam dos inimigos. Os gigantescos são Gajyorins, burros, se comparados com os menores, mas, extremamente fortes. Era a caça preferida dos in-ookamis, pois alimentava uma matilha inteira, de uma vez, tranquilamente. Mas, era um desafio. Para azar dos Gajyorins, que conseguiam repelir muitos ataques dos moshiansys e muitos outros predadores, pois, eram difíceis demais para serem abatidos por esses. A única exceção era os in-ookamis que conseguiam abatê-los, graças ao intelecto e capacidade de coordenação absurda que possuíam. Para terem alguma chance, eles contavam com os pequenos hyajyrons, para serem avisados com antecedência"._

Nisso, vêem a matilha se aproximando, sorrateiramente, o método lembrando dos lobos, escolhendo uma presa e rodeando-a sorrateiramente. Os hyajyron se erguem e ficam assim por um longo tempo, até que emitem um som agudo e alto, intermitente, fazendo os Gajyorins se erguerem nas patas robustas e depois caindo com as patas no chão, além de erguerem as caudas, rugindo, e olhando para os lados. Os menores se enfiavam entre os grandes, usando-os como escudo.

Os in- ookamis não se abalam e se posicionam, passando a uivarem, fazendo as presas se alarmarem e com mais um uivo, muitos surgem de uma só vez e embora pequenos para a presa gigantesca, esta começa a balançar sua cauda como um chicote, mas, esses desviam enquanto avançam, sumindo da vista da criatura que fica confusa e alarmada, pois se deslocaram rápido demais.

Então, aparecem vários em seu pescoço, mordendo-o selvagemente, que mesmo atarracado, é preenchido por mandíbulas ferozes e outros, a sua cauda, enquanto que havia alguns em suas ancas, fazendo a criatura surtar, por mais que as presas e garras não conseguem perfurar sua pele, mas, que se debatia, sentindo dor e desejando se livrar deles, se mexendo continuamente, enquanto que o bando se afastara dele, rapidamente.

"_A pele era grossa demais, possuindo escamas duras. As presas afiadas e garras conseguiam fincar-se na carne, mas, por ser atarracado demais o pescoço e imensamente grosso, não conseguiam chegar a jugular. Então, tinham outro método, mais eficiente."_

A maioria arqueia o cenho e nisso, a criatura abre as mandíbulas de dor e nisso, aparece uma in-ookami maior que os demais e com o corpo coberto de cicatrizes, inclusive uma no olho e lança uma rajada de energia na mandíbula aberta da criatura que tem metade da cabeça cortada, caindo no chão e provocando um pequeno tremor.

Então, a matilha passa a devorar a presa, observando que pareciam cavar a pele com as garras e somente depois usavam as presas, rasgando assim o grosso couro para ter o acesso a carne de aspecto arroxeado, assim como o sangue.

\- Parece que estou assistindo a um documentário sobre a vida selvagem! Legal! - Pan está adorando. - Há outros seres, né?

_"Sim. Mas, estamos meio que focados nos in-ookamis. Agora, irei mostra-los protegendo seu espaço. Mostrarei o primeiro contato deles com os arcasianos."_

Nisso, a estranha névoa surge, novamente e uma nave que lembrava a de Freeza se aproxima daquele sistema solar, passando o gigantesco sol e nisso, surgem vários in-ookamis que abrem as mandíbulas e disparam rajadas violentas, desintegrando a nave que não tem tempo de fugir, com um arcasiano saindo dela, rapidamente e acabando por ser devorado por uma imensa mandíbula que se fechou sobre ele, enquanto que o outro arcasiano, que saíra minutos após o primeiro, fugia pelo espaço, apavorado, escapando por um triz de várias mandíbulas que tentaram abocanha-lo.

_"A partir daí e de outros "sumiços" de tripulações, passou a ser chamada de zona da morte. Os arcasianos nunca revelaram sobre o que eram os seres ou sua aparência, mas, espalharam o boato."._

\- Se eram os maiores caçadores do planeta, por que não eram mais numerosos? - Gohan pergunta curioso.

_"Controle de natalidade natural rigoroso. O apetite deles era enorme e se fôssemos comparar, não perderia para um saiya-jin. E por causa de suas capacidades, tanto de poder quanto de inteligência, não havia predadores capazes de diminuir o seu número. E havia outras raças e se aumentassem de número, sem qualquer controle, acabariam por exterminar toda a vida no planeta e mesmo os planetas vizinhos, não suportariam a demanda por alimentos. Portanto, mantê-los limitados a uma quantidade, era o segredo para a manutenção e equilíbrio do planeta, cujas condições adversas, já tornavam difícil a existência de espécies capazes de suportar tais condições inóspitas"._

\- Como era esse controle? - Bulma, pergunta curiosa.

_"Simples. O organismo deles só permitia um filhote em toda a sua vida e somente conseguiam ter um outro, caso esse morresse, pois, assim, o forte vínculo dos pais com a cria, principalmente das fêmeas, permitira que ficassem férteis novamente. Há um vínculo da mãe com a cria e a existência deste, a impede de ficar grávida, novamente. Um filho por casal, essa era a regra do organismo deles. Claro, havia exceções e poderia nascer gêmeos, mas, eram casos raríssimos, além de nascerem em uma época especifica, a mais rigorosa possível. As fêmeas eram maiores e mais fortes que os machos pois ficavam gestantes e precisavam lidar com o peso do filhote no ventre, logo, serem mais fortes, ajudava e muito. No caso do nascimento da filha da líder, havia um alvoroço na matilha. Afinal, este filhote era o mais poderoso e forte in-ookami de todos os demais filhotes. Porém, quando o filhote nascia, a época, era a mais cruel possível, como disse anteriormente. Seria o equivalente ao inverno na Terra, porém, com temperaturas que eram congelantes, muito abaixo de zero, além de diminuir a oferta de alimento caía, pois muitas presas hibernavam. Portanto, comiam o máximo que podiam antes do tempo alterar. A quantidade de oxigênio caia para míseros 10% e era tão congelante o ar, que mesmo embaixo da terra, pois, cavavam tuneis profundos e consequentemente tocas subterrâneas, antes de darem a luz e a fêmea ficava dias sozinha com a sua cria, sendo que o macho não conseguia se aproximar. E quando saíam, o clima estava severo, ficando por nada menos do que doze meses."_

\- Doze meses?! - Pan fica estarrecida - Então, um ano para eles, seria o equivalente a duas estações?

"Isso mesmo. Seria o equivalente há 24 meses em relação à Terra, a duração do ano nesse planeta."

\- Como não pareciam ter estrutura social, aposto que era comum o incesto. - Goten comenta.

_"Não havia incesto, por causa da ligação fortíssima entre o macho e a fêmea, podendo ser comparado ao dos cisnes, na Terra. Quando o parceiro morria, eles não se uniam a mais ninguém, nem tinham relações. Seja o macho ou a fêmea. Ficavam sozinhos para sempre e não conseguia se envolver com mais ninguém, embora, só se unissem para procriar, mas, podiam ser "adaptáveis" e este era o perigo."_

\- Perigo... Como... ? E como assim "adaptáveis"? - Bulma ia perguntar, mas, é interrompido por Gohan.

\- E como os casais se uniam, então? Entendo, pela explicação, que eles pareciam possuir alguma noção de família.

_"Eles tinham muitas. Não havia cruzamento entre pais e filhos, ou entre irmãos. Só se envolviam com aquele que tivesse ligação, como se fosse "amor à primeira vista" ou o equivalente a esse e ficavam até o fim da vida. Não eram como os animais, grande parte deles, que eram irracionais e ficavam até com seus próprios filhotes, sem qualquer consciência. Eles não eram assim e era isso o que achava interessante. Apesar disso, podiam ser considerado um povo, pois, possuíam muitas noções, próprias de seres que viviam em sociedade, porém, viviam na mesma situação e perseverando os mesmos costumes por milênios, não os alterando em nenhum momento, assim como obedecendo as três leis máximas, ditadas de geração após geração."_

\- Leis?! - Gohan fica estarrecido.

\- Nunca sair de onde viviamos Nunca conversar com nenhum ser sem ser um in-ookami e por último, evitar assumir a forma pequena. A forma pequena equivale a essa. Essas eram as três leis e uma das poucas coisas que me lembro fora o cheiro dos meus pais, que está impregnado no meu cérebro desde sempre. Quebrei a primeira regra, sem desejar. E logo, quebrei as outras. Se minha matilha ainda existisse, me renegariam apenas pela quebra de uma. Logo, quebrar as outras duas, não faria a menor diferença. - Yuri fala com uma voz triste, olhando a matilha de sua espécie.

\- Yuri... - Goku a abraça mais e ela se encolhe no abraço deste.

"Sim. As três leis. Yuri quebrou todas e de fato, aconteceria isso, claro, que poderiam mata-la. Mas, como ela é a única remanescente, não tem esse problema." - fala "com a voz amável e ao mesmo tempo pesarosa.".

\- Por que havia essas três leis? - Uub pergunta, curioso.

_"Por que era inevitável. Os in-okamis são poderosos e pode não aparecer, possuem inclusive uma técnica interessante e invencível, além do fator genética, ser igualmente preocupante. Claro, além de serem imunes ao poder de Deuses, todos os seres criados magicamente a temem, tal como os majins"_ \- nisso, olham para Buu que concorda com a cabeça, falando:

\- Não consegui ajuda-los naquela vez por causa dela. Tive um profundo medo e pavor. Acredito que nem o Majin Buu, em forma de criança, chegaria perto de uma. É um terror no fundo de nosso ser, pois, sabemos que nossas habilidades não funcionam. A minha técnica de doces não funcionaria, seria inutilizado como a dos Deuses. Nem poderes divinos ou mágicos, fazem dano a uma in- ookami, por isso, que somente procurei destruir as esferas de energia. Não que eu sabia disso tudo, mas, senti, como se fosse algo inconsciente e inexplicável.

\- Entendo, Buu. O que importa é que o seu ato salvou muitas vidas. Obrigado- e Goku agradece, sorrindo, fazendo Buu sorrir também.


	9. Redescobrindo a sua origem Parte 3-Final

Nisso, eles retornam ao Tengoku, após saberem os motivos para a existência das Três leis máximas da raça de Yuri.

Então, Piccolo tem uma ideia, para ajudar na investigação do ocorrido há anos atrás, assim como um pressentimento inquietante acerca disso.

Yo!

Essa imagem abaixo, deveria ter sido colocada no capítulo anterior. Mas, a baka aqui, se esqueceu e por isso, estou colocando nesse capítulo.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

O mesmo pressentimento compartilhado pela Primeira DaiKaiohShin-sama, Kaioh´s, Dai Kaioh e Kaioh-shin´s e surpreendentemente, Goku também. 

**Capítulo 9 - Redescobrindo a sua origem Parte III - Final**

_"Bem, voltando ao que falava, a genética é o fator principal. Eles podem ter relações com qualquer raça e gerar um híbrido, desde que esse tenha um padrão de gestação e de nascimento, sendo gerado dentro do corpo. Porém, esses nasceriam como in-ookamis, embora mais evoluídos, com grande inteligência e raciocínio, causando uma evolução ao nível mental da espécie. Eles eram poderosos demais e isso seria potencialmente fatal. Fazê-los recusarem envolvimento com outras raças, fazendo-os serem territorialistas, destruindo naves, não conversando, daí a proibição de conversar e somente se comunicar com uivos e rosnados, pois são capazes de entender qualquer idioma, para que os outros alienígenas não desconfiassem que eram racionais, parecendo com esses atos, meramente feras, se comunicando por rosnados e uivos, como animais e assim como, mantendo-se na forma feral para que nunca fosse testemunhado a capacidade deles assumirem um corpo semelhante ao humano. Por isso, a proibição de assumir uma forma humanoide, capaz de se acasalar com qualquer espécie minimamente humanoide. Tudo isso foi incutido nos primeiro in-ookamis criados pela Deusa suprema, que impôs as regras, embora nunca compreenderemos o por quê. Pode parecer cruel, mas, acredito que tenha um outro motivo, além destes, para eles terem que ficar isolados das demais raças intergalácticas."_

\- Então, podem ter filho com outros seres, desde que tenham aparência humana?

Goku pergunta surpreso e imensamente feliz, pois, se ficasse junto com ela, não se incomodaria que não pudesse ter filhos com a mesma, pois a amava do mesmo jeito e agora, ao saber que podiam ter um filho, adorou a ideia e desejou que fosse parecida com ela, percebendo que seu desejo seria realizado.

_"Sim. Mas, como disse, seria uma in-ookami, evoluída mentalmente, ou seja, muito inteligente e perspicaz, senão um gênio, por assim dizer. É como se a mistura desse um "gatilho", digamos assim, na inteligência. Claro, que se a raça tiver força física ou poderes elevados, a cria também terá um aumento de poder, acima do nível de uma in-ookami. Além disso, se ela der a luz, será uma filha. No caso dela em especial, só poderá ter fêmea. Afinal, é descendente da linhagem da líder da matilha, sendo assim por milhões de anos e sempre tiveram filhas. Desconfio que seja por causa do tamanho dela, pois, a líder sempre foi a maior e mais forte. Mesmo sendo jovem, eu sempre observei os in-ookamis e mesmo para uma jovem, Yuri é maior que a média, se destacando. Por isso, acredito que seja descendente da líder da matinha, sendo há gerações."_

\- Quanto a ela ser jovem... Implica não ser adulta? Mas, o tamanho dela, mesmo aquela in-okami maior, não há muita diferença - Bulma comenta, olhando mais atentamente Yuri, que continuava observando com olhos tristes a matilha.

_"O tamanho indica que em breve se tornará adulta e, portanto, fértil. Ela é jovem demais, pois, observem que mesmo as presas e garras, não são tão proeminentes e afiadas, além da cauda ser fina, mesmo para o padrão da raça e as orelhas são grandes demais, sendo que estas ficam menores, a cauda mais volumosa, as presas e garras mais evidentes. O processo de amadurecimento ocorre em um piscar de olhos, o corpo dela brilhará e ela se desenvolverá de uma só vez, abruptamente, aumentando um pouco mais de tamanho. Logo, quando se tornar adulta, automaticamente ficará fértil no mesmo instante. O interessante, é que os in-ookamis constroem vínculos, ligações profundas com seus parceiros, ainda jovens, após saírem da fase de filhotes. Porém, quando isso irá acontecer, varia, um pouco dentre essa raça Embora que em seu planeta natal, havia um espaço de tempo para isso acontecer"_

\- Pelo poder de Yuri, sabemos o quanto são poderosos, mesmo que o poder dela fosse um pouco maior que a média. Como eles morreram? Foi algo cataclísmico? – Piccolo pergunta.

_"Não sabemos. O pior, é que eles foram mortos instantaneamente e o sistema solar em questão não existe mais, apenas restos de planetas. O que aconteceu, foi intenso e abrupto demais. Quando percebemos algo de errado, era tarde demais. Tudo foi desintegrado e isso é ainda um grande mistério para nós."_

\- O quê?! - Trunks fica estarrecido e o pai deste meramente arqueia o cenho.

\- Não pode ser... - Gohan comenta, assim como todos, com algumas exceções, enquanto exibe uma face incrédula.

_"E mesmo as in-ookamis, anteriores as da matinha atual, antes de desaparecer e que morreram antes desse evento, não quiseram se pronunciar e continuam seguindo a lei de só se comunicar com rosnados e uivos. Nós não conseguimos traduzir e mesmo outros alienígenas, os guerreiros que estão no outro mundo, não conseguiram, mesmo conhecendo um pouco de uma linguagem similar. Eles falam, sim, mas, na língua deles. Toda a matilha atual, que havia antes de desaparecem, nenhum deles veio para o outro mundo. Isso é ainda mais estarrecedor. Desde então tenho pesquisado. Há somente hipóteses."_

Nisso, eles se lembram da explicação sobre o motivo dos poderes divinos não funcionarem contra uma In-Ookami, por ser decorrente de sua origem, sendo esta espécie criada por um sopro de vida da Criadora, ganhando certa imunidade, ao contrário dos Deuses da Destruição dos doze universos, que foram criados por centelhas especiais, sendo de forma indireta. Por causa disso, os In-Ookami´s também não podem ser julgados por Enma-Daioh, acabando por serem colocadas em um microuniverso espiritual particular separado dos outros.

_"Bem, além desta DaiKaiohshin-sama, o jovem Emma-Daioh também é fascinado pelas in-ookamis. . Aliais, ele está pedindo e muito para Yuri fazer uma visita a ele. Goku, a leve, para depois ela visitar por si só, quando desejar."_

\- Claro. Se ela quiser. - olha para Yuri que sorri.

\- Eu gostaria.

\- Poderia ver os outros de sua espécie!- Pan exclama feliz.

Nisso, Yuri abaixa as orelhas e se encolhe no abraço de Goku ainda mais, falando com uma voz melancólica e um olhar pesaroso, frente a um sorriso triste da mesma.

\- Quebrei as três leis mais sagradas da minha espécie. Ir ver a matilha, não seria bom. Com certeza me repudiariam. E tipo, sinto-me saudosa quando olho, sim. Não nego. Mas, é algo que vem de dentro de mim, bem profundo, talvez pelo laço que possuímos um com os outros. Mas, da minha mente, de desejo de vê-los, eu não tenho. Somente não posso evitar isso que é ao nível do inconsciente.

\- Acho um exagero, eles gostariam de vê-la- Pan pergunta - Não pense assim

_"Infelizmente ela está certa, jovem Pan. Chegamos a cogitar a existência dela e embora não nos respondessem, rosnaram de uma maneira violenta, todos eles. Mesmo não compreendendo o idioma, compreendo que rosnar naquela intensidade não é um bom sinal."_

\- Tudo bem... Ademais, nem a minha mãe está lá. Afinal, meus pais e os demais, desapareceram por completo. - Yuri fala, com os olhos focados em algo, como uma recordação e por isso a fala parece estar distante.

Algo deseja surgir em sua mente, mas, não consegue. Por algum motivo, tal memória encontra-se "selada" nela, de uma maneira que não compreende.

_"Sim, de fato não estão, lá, Yuri-chan. Isso o que é estranho, também. Afinal, quando morrem, todos vão para o mundo espiritual. Por que as almas de todos da matilha não apareceram aqui? E não estão vivas. Antigamente, tínhamos essa esperança, mas, usando o ki de Yuri, procurando similares, reviramos o universo inteiro, todos os Kaioh´s, Dai Kaioh e Kaioh-shins, unidos, para encontrar um. Mas, não há. Antes não conseguíamos achar Yuri, pois não podíamos usar uma técnica de busca mais poderosa pela falta de um ki de um representante da espécie. Vivo. A matinha imensa que se encontra no plano espiritual, não poderia ajudar nesse aspecto."_

Nisso, todos ficam em silêncio e a Primeira DaiKaioh-shin continua falando:

_"Agora, fechem os olhos"_

Todos fecham os olhos e depois, quando os reabrem, conforme ela pede, percebendo que estavam de volta ao Tengoku.

_"Espero que tenham apreciado a viagem ao passado e que compreendam agora, melhor sobre as in-ookamis, assim como fico feliz de Yuri poder redescobrir a sua origem. Venha me visitar, Yuri. Assim como Emma-Daioh"_

\- Tudo bem - ela responde sorrindo - Obrigada por mostrar-me como minha espécie vivia.

_"Foi um prazer e venha me visitar também, Yuri-chan. Goku-san, você está convidado"_

\- Thankyou, primeira DaiKaioh-shin-sama.

\- Primeira DaiKaioh-shin-sama? Poderíamos usar Shenron para sabermos do ocorrido com os in-ookamis. Ele pode pesquisar, usando os seus poderes. – Piccolo comenta pensativo, pois tinha a sensação, embora estranha, que saber o que ocorreu com eles era prioridade.

Algo lhe acossava a se esforçar para ajudar a descobrir, além de um sentimento inquietante nele, em relação ao desaparecimento de todas elas, percebendo que Dendê sentia-se assim, acreditando que os demais Kaioh´s, Kaioh-shin´s, Dai kaioh e Dai kaioh-shin, compartilhavam do mesmo pressentimento, por causa de seu status, assim como ele, que já fora um Kami-sama.

\- Concordo com Piccolo. Poderíamos usar as Dragon Ball´s, sinto que precisamos saber o que ocorreu, o quanto antes... Podem chamar de sensação, mas, não tenho um pressentimento bom quanto a isso.

Goku falava, pensativo, ainda tentando entender a sensação de receio que sentiu ao saber que um evento dizimou a matilha de Yuri e todo o sistema solar deles e em seguida, ao abraça-la, um certo medo, de perdê-la, sendo algo forte, que o estimulava a protegê-la, embora não soubesse do quê.

Piccolo se surpreende com isso, percebendo que por algum motivo, o saiya-jin também tinha tal pressentimento em relação ao evento, provavelmente cataclísmico.

\- Podemos aproveitar e pedir a Shenron, qual é o nome in-ookami de Yuri. – Pan comenta, alheia aos sentimentos de Goku e de Piccolo.

\- Sim. Pediríamos os dois desejos. Também acho importante Yuri saber o nome que os seus pais deram para ela. – o saiya-jin comenta, vendo a jovem in-ookami sorri, abanando a cauda levemente e o abraçando, agradecendo.

"_Sim. Precisamos de toda a ajuda que pudermos e esse ser místico, Shenron, será de grande ajuda. Mesmo assim, continuarei as minhas investigações."_

\- Como realizamos os desejos há algumas semanas, teremos que esperar um ano para invoca-lo, novamente. Ou já se esqueceram? – Vegeta pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Posso recuperar as Dragon Ball´s e assim, poderão pedir daqui a dois meses. É o tempo que levarei para restaura-las, uma vez que como as ressuscitei quando assumi como Kami-sama, sou agora o criador delas. Também irei aproveitar o ensejo, e modificar o desejo de ressuscitar alguém. Agora, poderão trazer de volta quantas vezes desejarem, desde que não tenha morrido de causa natural, pois, essa é a regra no plano espiritual e não pode ser quebrada em hipótese nenhuma.

\- Muito bom, Kami-sama. Você consegue, de fato? Tenho noção da dificuldade que terá ao fazer o que planeja. – Piccolo pergunta, admirando o jovem namekusei-jin, que está orgulhando o clã do dragão.

\- Mesmo sendo difícil, irei fazer. Nós precisamos de Shenron o quanto antes. Eu sinto isso. Além disso, sempre soube que precisava mexer no desejo relativo a ressuscitar alguém. – nisso, olha para Goku, que o fita, curiosamente – Já que terei que restaurar as Dragon Ball´s, já aproveito e modifico.

"_Ótimo. Irei esperar ansiosa para podermos solicitar a ajuda dele em minhas investigações acerca do ocorrido."_

Então, tomando uma decisão, conforme olhava os seus filhos, suspirando cansado, com a jovem o olhando, preocupada, pois algo o aborrecia, ficando ligeiramente triste por isso.

Ao perceber o olhar daquela que amava com toda a força do seu coração, demonstrando certa tristeza por causa dele, acaricia a face de Yuri, carinhosamente, sorrindo para ela, sendo retribuído timidamente pela mesma, para depois depositar um beijo curto e doce na testa dela e em seguida, tocar a sua testa com a dele, se separando, mas, não sem antes colocar uma madeixa de seu cabelo alvo e sedoso atrás do ombro.

Nisso, o saiya-jin se vira para Pan e Uub que conversavam, animadamente, entre eles, falando com seu costumeiro sorriso:

\- Vocês poderiam treinar sozinhos? Podem lutar entre si, mas, procurem não se exceder, além de não usarem ataques de ki. Escolham um lugar bem afastado da civilização, e inclusive de animais. Assim que puder, eu irei vê-los. Tudo bem? – e com isso, decide ensinar o shunkan no ido para Pan e Uub.

\- Sim, jii-chan! - Pan concorda alegremente e se vira para Uub - Vamos?

\- Sim, Pan-chan. - consente para a jovem e depois, se despede de seu sensei - Até mais, Goku-san!

O saiya-jin acena com seu costumeiro sorriso e nisso, ambos partem dali em alta velocidade.

Então, todos começam a se retirar do Tengoku, sendo primeiramente os irmãos Son.

Gohan confere o seu relógio e percebe que terá uma aula dali a alguns minutos e, portanto, parte rapidamente, sem antes, olhar irritado para a in-ookami, desviando o olhar rapidamente, ao observar os olhos estreitados do genitor para com ele.

Goten e Trunks combinam de se encontrarem em uma boate, à noite, para "pegar" algumas garotas, quando Goku se pronuncia, em um tom sério, ao aproximar-se deles, olhando para Goten, que arqueia o cenho, frente ao semblante do genitor:


	10. Conforto

Goku enfim toma uma decisão frente a situação que se torna insustentável.

Enquanto isso, Videl se recorda da conversa que tivera um dia com Kuririn e testemunha, assim como os amigos de infância de Goku, a diferença entre o que vivia com Yuri e o que tivera que suportar de Chichi. 

**Capítulo 10 - Conforto**

\- Preciso que você e Gohan estejam em casa à noite. Preciso conversar com vocês e a sua mãe.

\- Posso saber sobre o quê?

Pergunta, mas, olhando com o máximo de asco que consegue para a in-ookami, que vê e fica cabisbaixa, pois eram os mesmos olhos que vira quando era uma escrava, sabendo interpretar muito bem esse tipo de olhar.

Nisso, um rosnado absurdamente alto é escutado e Goten tem a impressão de ver uma fera se movendo por trás dos olhos de seu genitor, além de ver uma feição, quase feral, que dificilmente vira, tendo sérias dúvidas se um dia já a vira, que beirava o ódio, fitando-o com uma raiva extrema ao ponto de ser aterradora.

O jovem Son fica apavorado e ao sentir o cheiro de medo do seu filho, Goku sacode a cabeça para os lados, cerrando os olhos e lutando para se acalmar, conseguindo após alguns segundos, empurrando a sua fera interior para as profundezas do seu corpo.

Percebera com isso, que precisava ficar constantemente naquela forma, visando aprender a controlar melhor o oozaru que vivia dentro dele.

Afinal, não passava de um imenso macaco feroz com forma humanoide, tanto, que a transformação em super saiya-jin 4 precisava obrigatoriamente da cauda, ao contrário das demais, que podia se transformar sem a mesma, além de que, conseguia se transformar em um Oozaru sempre que quisesse, sem precisar da lua, desde que estivesse na forma super saiya-jin 4.

Então, abre os olhos, olhando com um semblante sério para Goten, sentindo então que a sua fera estava bem domada, embora seus pêlos que se eriçaram frente ao nervoso, ainda se encontravam abaixando-se.

\- Sim... Avisarei ao nii-san, tou-san. Estaremos em casa à noite. Comunicarei a kaa-chan também para espera-lo.

Goten fala, já tendo se recuperado da visão apavorante do pai, entendendo bem o quanto aquela transformação o influenciava, decidindo tomar mais cuidado, ou ao menos tentar, pois, não desejava ver novamente a face aterrorizante do seu genitor.

Porém, dentro dele, culpava Yuri, pois desde que ela chegara, "mexera" com a mente do seu pai, o "confundindo" e inclusive "seduzindo-o", segundo a sua óptica, passado a culpa-la por tudo o que estava acontecendo e inclusive, considerando que a existência dela destruíra o casamento de seus pais, pensando que a mesma deveria ter morrido junto com a sua matilha.

Ele não queria considerar que o casamento dos seus pais nunca dera certo, sendo fardado a terminar, no momento que o pai desejasse ser realmente feliz, ou quando conhecesse e experimentasse a verdadeira felicidade ao se apaixonar, conhecendo e vivenciando o amor verdadeiro e puro, sendo com Yuri, assim como aprendendo e conhecendo pela primeira vez o amor puro e autêntico, e consequentemente, possuindo uma ligação verdadeira, tida como rara dentre os saiya-jins.

Então, o jovem se despede e parte dali juntamente com Trunks.

Então, ao perceber a face triste de Yuri, desconfiando que fora por causa de seu filho, caminha até ela, ficando de frente e erguendo a sua mão, passando a acariciar a face delicada desta com o dorso dos dedos em movimentos lentos e extremamente gentis, fazendo-a olhar para ele com os orbes ainda úmidos e suas mãos juntas em frente ao tórax.

Delicadamente, coloca uma mexa do cabelo alvo dela como a neve mais pura, macio e sedoso, depositando atrás do ombro desta, falando, enquanto sorria gentilmente, encostando a testa na dela, que o olha, sentindo-se perder naqueles orbes dourados como o próprio sol.

\- Não fique assim... Por favor, Yuri. - fala com uma voz amável, sem deixar de olhar os orbes azuis como o céu que refletiam a imensa tristeza que a mesma sentia e que igualmente o feria, de uma forma que nunca sentira antes.

\- Mas...

A surpreende, ao depositar, gentilmente um dedo na frente dos lábios pequenos e delicados, falando com seu rosto próximo do dela, fazendo o ar quente se chocar contra a pele acetinada, fazendo-a sentir um leve tremor, igualmente prazeroso, embora não entendesse o porquê, além desta sentir os seus batimentos cardíacos começarem a ficar acelerados e uma sensação estranha em seu estômago e que se propagava para todo o seu corpo.

\- Não quero que se culpe... Promete que não vai se culpar? Eu adoro ver o brilho nos seus olhos e a sua felicidade. Se ficar triste, eu também ficarei. Nada me provoca mais sofrimento do que vê-la entristecida, acredite. Você promete a esse Goku?

Nisso, a abraça com seu outro braço, ao mesmo tempo que entrelaça a sua cauda possessivamente na cintura dela, enquanto continuava afagando a face desta com a outra mão, delicadamente, para depois encostar sua testa na da in-ookami, com ambos compartilhando a respiração um do outro.

\- Prometo... Não quero vê-lo triste. Ver você triste, também me deixa igualmente triste, fazendo com que esta Yuri sofra. Eu amo ver o seu sorriso. – fala timidamente, sorrindo, enquanto sentia que ele secava o vestígio de suas lágrimas de forma delicada e amável, sem deixa-la de fita-la, nem por um instante.

Nisso, sentindo como se a sua tristeza tivesse desaparecido em um passe de mágica, frente o abraço acolhedor, com esta suspirando feliz, fecha os olhos com ambos compartilhando um da presença do outro, por algum tempo, até que se separam, mas, sem interromper o contato visual em nenhum momento, sentindo-se perder no olhar um do outro.

Então, Goku interrompe, mas, não sem antes beijar a testa de Yuri.

Todos sorriem para a cena, inclusive Videl, percebendo a diferença absurda entre esse relacionamento, reconhecendo como sendo um amor puro e verdadeiro, do que ele tinha com Chichi, que consistia de agressões verbais e humilhações constantes que a chikyuu-jin fazia questão de praticar contra o saiya-jin, de forma diária, se pudesse.

De fato, era o oposto extremo em relação à de humilhação e agressão verbal que sempre presenciara Chichi fazer contra o seu esposo, que sempre se calava, podendo ver certa tristeza nos orbes dele, reconhecendo que aquilo não era um casamento e sim, uma relação em que Chichi despejava toda a sua amargura, frustração e revolta por ter vivido uma infância obcecada por Goku, idealizando-o em suas concepções sonhadoras e não reais, para depois se amargurar e se revoltar ao ver que tudo que imaginara não passava de meras ilusões pueris e surreais.

Seu descaso e amargura chegava ao ponto, pelo que soube e que ficou igualmente horrorizada, isso através de Kuririn, que contou sobre Vegeta, a primeira vez que ele chegou na Terra e o fato, de que, com Goku extremamente ferido, tendo, praticamente todos os seus ossos quebrados, tendo salvado a Terra e consequentemente todos, inclusive a esposa, ela ignorou o marido gravemente ferido, como se ele não existisse e quando Yajirobe a questionou, frente ao estado de Goku, ela praticamente disse, friamente, enquanto demonstrava toda a sua raiva e ira, odiando o seu esposo: "Bem feito", algo que revoltou Videl, após ela se recuperar do choque pelo descaso e frieza com o estado de Goku e pela perversidade em considerar que ele merecera o que aconteceu a ele.

Sua amargura, revolta e decepção chegou a tal ponto, que descontou em Gohan e o usou como uma "ferramenta de vingança" contra Goku, pois, ela se lembrara de seu esposo, em um jantar, contando sobre a sua infância, sempre estudando, dia e noite, até quando dormia, graças a uma cama que o ensinava em seus sonhos, sem parecer se incomodar, com Videl considerando que fora graças a uma lavagem cerebral incutida nele desde bebê, inclusive para se tornar um estudioso, fazendo-a questionar se Chichi era alguém normal, pois, impor o regime que fez ao seu filho mais velho, fazendo-o estudar, inclusive desde a tenra idade dos seus três anos de forma pesada e exigente, fora algo anormal e doentio, no mínimo e inclusive assustando-a.

Ela nunca desejou e nem desejava impor tal sofrimento a sua filha Pan, decidindo desde que ela era um bebê, que a mesma brincaria e estudaria, porém, também treinaria com o avô paterno, conciliando ambos os mundos para ser uma excelente guerreira e uma aluna estudiosa, assim como a permitindo viver como uma menina comum, sem os atos neuróticos e obsessivos, assim como extremamente insanos, de tão anormais, da mãe de Gohan para com o mesmo, quando este era apenas uma criança, tornando- meramente uma vítima de sua frustração e revolta.

Resolveu punir Goku através de Gohan, fazendo-o virar um estudioso por completo, sem uma única gota de sangue guerreiro. Ou seja, o extremo oposto do pai dele, sendo meramente, a seu ver, uma vingança infantil, segundo os seus olhos, pois, nada impedia de ser um guerreiro e um estudioso, podendo conciliar, saudavelmente, ambos os dois "mundos", como ela procurava que Pan fizesse, tendo sempre o direito de decidir o que desejava para si, desde que possuísse consciência das consequências de sua escolha e não impor algo forçado a mesma, ao contrário do que Chichi fez com Gohan, aliado a uma eficiente lavagem cerebral potente.

Além disso, procurava agredir sempre que podia, assim como humilhar, o seu esposo, inclusive em público, sempre que tinha uma oportunidade, descontando nele sua frustação, amargura e ira por ter se tornado uma megera frustrada, sendo que para Videl a única culpada disso fora Chichi.

Pois, se ela tivesse procurado conhecer Goku, passando mais tempo com ele, antes do casamento, além de não prendê-lo a uma promessa, sem este saber o que era, assim como procurar ficar com os "pés no chão", vivendo uma infância e juventude realista, teria evitado que ela se tornasse a mulher que era hoje. Uma megera frustrada, revoltada e amargurada, além de não desenvolver uma obsessão ao nível doentio, aliado as fantasias infantis e irreais, idealizando Goku como um marido ideal a mesma, segundo as suas concepções infantis, longe da realidade.

Em suma, analisando objetivamente, a verdade em tudo isso era que Chichi nunca o amou e nem chegou perto disso. Fora apenas uma obsessão doentia alimentada com o marido idealizado e ilusões infantis, além de concepções não realistas.

Com isso, não culpava o seu sogro por evitar ficar na companhia da esposa, compreendendo inclusive o fato dele sempre procurar ficar longe dela, evitando ao máximo a convivência com a mesma.

Afinal, que aguentaria tamanho descaso e maus tratos com direito a agressões verbais quase que diárias?

Então, sai de seus pensamentos, vendo que Goku perguntava para Yuri, olhando-a com um olhar extremamente gentil e amável:

\- Gostaria de conhecer e visitar, Emma Daioh-sama, assim como a primeira DaiKaiohShin-sama?

\- Sim... Ela foi muito gentil e boa ao mostrar como era o meu planeta natal e a vida em matilha. Não conseguia me lembrar, pois era muito nova... E quero agradecer, por você ter pedido isso por mim... Muito obrigada. Significou o mundo para esta Yuri.

Agradece emocionada, acabando por brotar em seus orbes azuis, lágrimas de felicidade, enquanto entrelaçava seus braços na nunca do saiya-jin, tocando os lábios dele, com este sentindo o gosto de lágrimas, sabendo serem estas de felicidade, fazendo-o retribuir e abraça-la ainda mais, enquanto sua cauda se mantinha firmemente enrolada em sua cintura.


	11. Yuri e Kaiju

Então, Goku a leva para visitar Emma Daioh e a primeira DaiKaioh-shin...

Nisso, Yuri conhece Kaiju que tenta...

Yo!

Com exceção da Deusa Suprema da criação, o conceito do surgimento dos Kaiohs e Kaioh-shins, assim como os planetas e a Kaiju, é oriunda de uma das explicações que Akira forneceu sobre o universo de Dragon ball e que está disponível através de entrevistas e afins.

Agora, boa leitura XDDDD

**Capítulo 11 - Yuri e Kaiju**

Nisso, separam-se com "selinhos", enquanto Yuri continuava abraçando-o, apoiando a cabeça no tórax talhado de músculos, suspirando feliz, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos dele e o calor do mesmo que tanto a acalmava e a confortava, pois, não estava mais sozinha.

Goku a abraça ainda mais, com a cauda ainda na cintura pequena e delicada, apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela, suspirando feliz e com a face tranquila, fazendo Videl se surpreender, ficando extremamente feliz, pois nunca o vira tão feliz e relaxado de uma maneira tão profunda e verdadeira como naquele momento.

De fato, eles possuíam o amor verdadeiro, sincero e puro.

Bulma olhava carinhosamente para Goku e Yuri, ficando feliz pelo amigo, sendo que o via mais como um irmão do que um melhor amigo. Ele era o seu otouto e sempre o veria assim.

Como onee-san dele, ficava contente em vê-lo ser completamente feliz pela primeira vez na vida, assim como conhecendo o amor verdadeiro com Yuri, fazendo o seu coração transbordar de felicidade, pois, se havia alguém que merecia a verdadeira felicidade, esse alguém era ele, que tanto fizera pela Terra e pelo universo.

Bra ficara maravilhada com a cena de ambos e suspira, desejando que fosse assim quando ela conseguisse um namorado.

Yamcha, Tenshinhan e Chaos, ficaram inicialmente surpresos ao ver o quanto Goku parecia feliz e pela primeira vez na vida, apaixonado, para depois ficarem felizes por ele, sendo que viam e testemunhavam o que Kuririn havia contado, quando os encontrou há alguns dias atrás, inclusive a conversa de Vegeta e de Goku, compreendendo o que era vínculo e ligação para os costumes saiya-jins, pois o amigo deles não era chikyuu-jin e sim, um saiya-jin, embora não aparentasse, graças a sua natureza.

Além de que, a ligação que tinha com Yuri, era a verdadeira, algo raríssimo, surpreendendo-os, o fato de que além de Goku, Vegeta o possuísse, só que em relação à Bulma, além do vínculo com a mesma, sendo uma consequência da ligação.

Ficaram fascinados que algo assim existisse, com estes pensando o quanto se assemelhava com a ideia de almas gêmeas, só que de uma forma muito mais intensa, ficando agradavelmente surpresos.

Kuririn estava contente pelo seu melhor amigo e de infância, encontrar a felicidade e de quebra, conhecer pela primeira vez o amor, sendo tal sensação e pensamento compartilhado por todos os antigos amigos de Goku, que o conheceram desde criança e que o apoiavam, todos, sem exceção, o relacionamento dele com Yuri, além de terem decidido apoia-lo em seu divórcio com o que pudessem ajuda-lo.

Ele, mais do que ninguém, merecia ser feliz.

Ficam assim por algum tempo, até que se separam e o saiya-jin pergunta:

\- Vamos?

\- Sim.

Ele se vira aos demais e acena, se despedindo com o seu usual sorriso carismático.

Nisso, abraçando-a, se concentra, usando o seu Shunkan Idou, desaparecendo do Tengoku e reaparecendo em frente a Emma Daioh, que sorri imensamente ao ver uma in-ookami na forma semelhante a humana, chegando ao ponto de quase chorar de emoção, algo que assustou Goku, consideravelmente, assim como os subalternos dele, que ficaram estáticos frente a felicidade extrema deste, sendo que nunca o viram assim, nem mesmo frente a derrota de Buu, pois se encontrava a um nível emocional muito profundo.

Até aquele momento, o saiya-jin não fazia ideia do quanto ele adorava os in-ookamis, com este confessando que sempre procurava, quando podia, olhar a matilha no planeta através de uma espécie de tevê, adorado vê-los na natureza, assim como achando linda a pelagem que exibiam e que parecia brilhar sobre o sol de uma forma quase mística.

Sempre fora fascinado por eles e ver um ao vivo, de frente para ele, era no mínimo emocionante para o mesmo, que era praticamente um fã fervoroso deles.

E após conversar por um tempo, o tempo todo emocionado, eles se despedem e Goku a leva até o Planeta Kaishinsei, um planeta que se encontra á parte do universo, não pertencendo a este e com a ajuda de Kibitto-shin, ele leva ambos até lá, se despedindo em seguida, enquanto o casal ficara maravilhado com a imponência do planeta que era gigantesco, assim como a sensação praticamente mística que o mesmo proporcionava, sendo que viam ao longe a copa de uma frondosa árvore que possuía uma copa tão verdejante, que parecia estar viva.

Então, avistam um enorme e suntuoso castelo, embora a construção fosse um pouco diferente, de modo que lembrava quase que um internato, pelo que Goku se recordara de Chichi mostra-lhe um dia, quando esta considerava enviar Gohan para um, sendo que só voltaria para casa nos feriados e férias, acabando por desistir por causa do valor exorbitante para mantê-lo lá.

Então, se amargurou de não ter o dinheiro necessário, acabando por fazê-lo ouvir, conforme o esperado por ele, ao perceber que ela não conseguiria cumprir o seu intento tão desejado de enviar o filho a um internato de renome e tradição, pondo-se a agredi-lo verbalmente, fazendo questão de humilha-lo, chamando-o desde de vagabundo à um completo inútil e bastardo, algo, que agora, suscitava raiva nele, sendo que antes, anestesiava-se para lidar com o mau humor de sua esposa, sabendo que, atualmente, não teria a mesma reação e isso o preocupava, pois conhecia melhor do que ningué, o seu nível de poder e força.

Frente a isso, decidiu que quando fosse conversar com a chikyuu-jin, seria na forma normal, embora não acreditasse que ela era capaz de manter um dialogo racional e minimamente civilizado com ele e frente a isso, ficar na forma normal, sem qualquer transformação, seria uma boa ideia, sendo que era o mais sensato e seguro, pois acreditava ser capaz de controlar mais facilmente o seu sangue saiya-jin, além de que, manter Yuri longe nesse momento, também era fundamental. Não que ela atacasse a chikyuu-jin, mas, seria um teste de controle desumano demais para a mesma, já bastando o que ele teria que controlar, que era nada menos que si mesmo.

Desperta de seus pensamentos, quando Daikaiohshin surge, com uma roupa que lembrava os dos Kaioh-shins, só que mais imponente, embora tivesse uma aparência idosa e igualmente altiva, surpreendendo a todos, quando se concentra e seu corpo brilha, tornando a ter um corpo jovem, deixando-os estáticos e esta, rindo levemente, pois adorava se divertir, fazendo-os ficarem espantados, sendo que era sempre assim que todos reagiam, quando revelava uma de suas técnicas favoritas, além de ser, praticamente, "obrigada" a ficar na falsa aparência de idosa.

\- Normalmente, fico na forma idosa para juntar e acumular meu ki. Além disso, o poder que possuo e que fluí muito facilmente nessa aparência, jovem, pode causar sérios danos a todos a minha volta e ao lugar. Tenho um poder maior do que posso lidar. Por isso, fico na forma _"idosa", _na maior parte do tempo, além de evitar sair daqui.

Nisso, torna a ficar idosa, novamente.

\- Incrível, Primeira DaiKaiohshin-sama! – Goku exclama extremamente feliz.

Yuri também fica feliz e seus olhos brilham, além de sua cauda abanar, freneticamente, frente à felicidade dela por ela possuir tal habilidade, fazendo DaiKaiohShin sorrir.

\- Consequentemente, não é seguro ou sábio sair daqui, de Kaishinsei, como disse anteriormente. Por isso, não pude ajudar quando Buu atacou os Kaioh-shin´s, sendo que todos foram meus alunos, inclusive DaiKaioh-shin.

Nisso, ela os leva a um passeio, mostrando a eles o Kaiju, uma monstruosa árvore de onde nasciam os Shin-jis (芯人), que incluem os Kaiohs e os KaiohShins, explicando que os Kaiohs nasciam de frutos normais e os KaiohShins de frutos especiais dourados raríssimos, assim como viviam, atualmente, oitenta indivíduos, os Shin-jis, que frequentavam o castelo que haviam visto logo no início, que era nada menos que uma espécie de escola para que aprendessem as suas funções. Os mais fortes, se tornavam Dai Kaioh e Dai Kaioh Shin, conforme o julgamento dela de habilidades, além de poder, sendo que ela, surgira primeiro, antes de tudo, tendo sido uma criação indireta da Deusa Suprema da criação. Ou seja, existia desde o início de tudo, não tendo surgido de Kaiju, como os demais. Aliais, ela e Kaiju, surgiram juntos, ao mesmo tempo.

\- Mas, por que não vejo nenhum dos seus alunos?

Goku pergunta curioso, olhando para os lados, curiosamente, enquanto que Yuri olhava para a árvore, sendo que sentia a mesma viva e que parecia ouvi-la, por mais estranho que tal pensamento fosse, sendo que se esforçava para compreender o que a mesma falava através de seu coração, não conseguindo decifrar e por isso, começando a estranhar, pois, compreender idiomas era uma das habilidades de sua espécie.

Porém, algo dentro dela, parecia bloquear tal habilidade, fazendo-a não desejar compreender, não entendendo o motivo de tal recusa e do forte sentimento dentro dela que obstruía qualquer capacidade de entendimento pelo que a gigantesca árvore tentava fala-lhe através de seu coração.

\- Aconteceu algo, Yuri? – Goku pergunta, com a face coberta de preocupação ao notar o olhar distante dela para a árvore, passando a olhar de sua amada para a Kaijuu.

Ela desperta e vê que Goku e a primeira DaiKaiohShin estão visivelmente preocupados e então, fala, enquanto tentava compreender o ocorrido consigo mesma, tornando-se algo infrutífero.

\- Estava olhando a árvore, quando senti que a mesma tentava falar algo para mim. Mas, estranhamente, por mais que tivesse certeza de conseguir entender o que ela falava, graças à habilidade latente da minha espécie, algo me "bloqueava" no entendimento. Não bloquear, mas, me impedir, mesmo agora, de tentar compreender. É algo dentro de mim... – fala chateada e visivelmente confusa, acabando por ficar chateada.

Nisso, sente ser abraçada, passando a se sentir aquecida frente ao calor do corpo de Goku, sentindo as carícias gentis e amáveis em seus cabelos alvos como a neve e extremamente macios, com este procurando conforta-la que sente a sua tristeza dissipando-se, gradativamente, passando a abraça-lo, fortemente e encostando seu rosto do tórax musculoso e talhados de músculos, ouvindo a voz dele repleta de amor e carinho, assim como o ritmo de seu coração:

\- Não se preocupe. Prometo proteger e cuidar de você. Nada e nem ninguém irá feri-la. Você não está sozinha. Tem esse Goku e ficarei junto de você. Sempre. Eu prometo. E se depender de mim, garantirei que nunca mais conhecerá a solidão além de que, não permitirei que ninguém a faça sofrer, novamente. Eu prometo.

Nisso, lágrimas de felicidade brotam de seus orbes, fazendo-a se sentir protegida e estranhamente aquecida nos seus braços fortes e igualmente gentis, sentindo o calor e o cheiro que tanto a confortavam, assim como ouvia os batimentos cardíacos deste, ficando aquecida e ligeiramente entorpecida, pois, ninguém nunca cuidara dela ou se preocupara, sempre se encontrando sozinha em meio à dor e ao desespero, como era no passado, sendo que ao chegar a Terra e passar a conviver naquele belo planeta, tendo sido libertada da escravidão, tudo mudou para ela.

Agora, sabia que não precisava mais lidar com a solidão, o medo e o desespero, pois tinha aquele para cuidar e protegê-la, sentindo-se confortada com tais sensações, ao ponto de sentir-se verdadeiramente feliz, desejando que o tempo parasse naquele instante. Para sempre.


	12. Vingança desprezível

Enfim, chega o momento de Goku comunicar que se divorciará de Chichi, tendo que enfrenta-la e os filhos, que estavam no lado dela...

Enquanto tudo parecia ruim...

**Capítulo 12 - Vingança desprezível**

Já de noite, naquele instante, Chichi e seus dois filhos encontravam-se na espaçosa sala, enquanto que não compreendiam o porque do pedido de Goku, embora os irmãos Son, principalmente o mais velho, desconfiassem do motivo.

Goku se adiantara e pedira na parte da tarde ao entrar em contato mental com Vegeta, que ele treinasse Pan na sala de gravidade dele, para que ela não se envolvesse na discussão, sendo que conseguira ouvir um "Hunf" do príncipe dos saiya-jins como resposta ao seu pedido, indicando que obtivera sucesso.

Enquanto isso, após retornarem de Kaishinsei, conforme o esperado por ele, Yuri anunciou que iria caçar em algum planeta com este sabendo que ela costumava demorar horas para retornar, acabando por não presenciar assim a provável discussão que iria rolar entre ele e Chichi, com seus filhos participando, o que não duvidava.

Então, de repente, o saiya-jin irrompe na sala graças ao seu Shukan Ido e os filhos dele perceberam que ele estava na forma normal, sem qualquer transformação e que olhava para todos seriamente.

Chichi se levanta e grita, conforme o esperado por este, que já havia se preparado, mentalmente, para lidar com a agressividade natural da terráquea e suas prováveis ofensas costumeiras, considerando que seria um derradeiro teste do autocontrole e que precisava perseverar, pois, não era como no passado:

\- Sabe que horas são idiota?! Aonde você estava, imbecil?

Ele cerra os olhos e suspira, enquanto se concentrava em acalmar-se, pois, considerava que tinha lógica a pergunta, já que demorara, consideravelmente. O problema era o modo como ela formulara e a ofensa.

Então, reabre os olhos, fitando a terráquea com um semblante tão sério e com os olhos cerrados, que a fez titubear, pois nunca o vira assim, sendo o contrário do que esperava, enquanto que os irmãos se entreolhavam, ambos de pé, um pouco atrás da mãe.

\- Me atrasei. Só isso... E o motivo para pedir essa espécie de reunião foi para falar que estou me divorciando de você, Chichi. Não podemos mais ficar juntos. Nunca nos amamos. Apenas me casei com você para cumprir a promessa feita quando criança, embora não sabia o que era, já que confundi com comida, ao contrário de você. É o melhor a fazermos, já que não há qualquer laço afetivo entre nós e o fato de me ofender, humilhar e me agredir verbalmente nesses anos todos, apenas desgastou algo que já estava em ruínas, nunca tendo estado consolidado para início de conversa, pois, descobri que se não há amor entre o casal, não há nada mais que os mantenha unidos. Nunca a amei e você em seu íntimo nunca me amou, pois acredito que foi uma espécie de obsessão sua. Agora, conheço o amor verdadeiro e inclusive puro, consigo diferenciar muito bem, percebendo então que nunca nós amamos. Era uma relação fadada a perecer, ainda mais quando eu descobrisse o que era o verdadeiro amor, como de fato aconteceu - fala em um tom sério e de forma direta, olhando-a seriamente.

A terráquea fica em choque, sentindo que a terra abaixo de seus pés sumia, enquanto que caíra de bunda no sofá com Goten apertando os ombros da genitora e murmurando palavras de consolo, tentando conforta-la, enquanto que Gohan olhava da mãe para o pai, cerrando os dentes e abrindo a boca para falar algo, quando Goku percebe e ergue a mão, fitando-o e o avisando:

\- Não ouse... Acredito que sei o que vai falar. Entendo a raiva de vocês dois, mas, não permitirei tal ofensa... Entenderam? Já basta mais cedo, quando estávamos no Tengoku, sendo mais de uma vez, inclusive... Sabem como fico quando vocês agridem a Yuri.

Gohan cerra os punhos, enquanto xingava, mentalmente, a in-ookami de tudo que era nome, amaldiçoando-a pelo fim do casamento de seus pais, desejando trucida-la, sabendo que não podia, pois, mesmo usando todos os seus poderes, o poder dela era ainda maior, além de que, percebera que muitos a adoravam, inclusive seres de alto status no outro mundo, o que geraria consequências que não achava interessante suscitar.

Pelo menos a caçaria, apenas para falar algumas verdades para ela, assim que a mesma chegasse a Terra, pois, sentiria pelo ki quando a mesma voltasse de sua caçada.

Porém, escuta a voz de seu pai, irada, em um tom mortal e igualmente gélido, dentre rosnados ensurdecedores, sendo que esperava aquilo de Vegeta e não dele, fazendo-o arregalar os olhos, ainda mais ao sentir o ódio de seu genitor, que era tão denso que podia ser apalpado e que se espalhava por toda a sala, enquanto que Chichi torcia os punhos e cerra os dentes, sua ira se irradiando por todos os seus poros, porém, não sendo suficiente, frente a ira sem limites do saiya-jin, ignorando o ar opressor, uma vez que não estava focado nela, enquanto que os orbes intensamente negros de Goku irradiavam um ódio absurdo, propagando-o sobre eles, principalmente para o seu filho mais velho:

\- Não ouse... Senti suas intenções para com ela e por isso, tomei a liberdade de ler a sua mente... Entenda, que mesmo sendo só ofensa, também terá outros problemas, além de mim... Sei que é inteligente. Inclusive, muito e, portanto, não irá fazer tal besteira... Entendido?

Falava em um tom extremamente mortal e coberto de ódio dentre os dentes, enquanto ele via o seu pai tremendo de nervoso por uma raiva contida, fazendo-o engolir em seco, ao perceber a face aterradora que o mesmo exibia, percebendo que o negro dos orbes parecia engolfa-lo em uma imensa ira contida, enquanto continuava sendo propagado no ambiente, rosnados guturais e igualmente ameaçadores.

Goku sabia que a ligação verdadeira que tinha com Yuri o fazia agir daquela maneira, exacerbando seus instintos para defendê-la, não só fisicamente, pois ouvira mentalmente o que Gohan planejara e as ofensas, conseguindo reprimir, até que bastante, do seu ódio, considerando a situação, ainda mais frente as ofensas que este pronunciou em pensamento e que foi o principal gatilho para o seu descontrole, permitindo que a ira irradiasse pelo seu ser.

Só esperava que não o forçassem demais, enquanto que após se acalmar, pelo menos um pouco, após alguns minutos, percebe que Goten estava anormalmente quieto, somente limitando-se a cerrar os dentes e a confortar a mãe, com este acreditando que a visão de um super saiya-jin 4 irado ainda o intimidava.

\- Está me deixando por "aquilo"?! Aquela "coisa"?! Aquela vira-lata sarnenta "fura-saco"?! É isso que...!

Porém, enquanto bufava de raiva e gritava, disparando ofensas para a in-ookami, tendo se levantado do sofá, cerrando os punhos, ela de repente, silencia-se, e passa a transpirar de medo, sentindo suas pernas tremerem e o pavor absoluto e intenso se espalhar para todo o seu corpo, tomando-a de assalto, ao sentir a imensa áurea opressora de seu marido.

Uma áurea tão sufocante, densa e pesada, que nada mais era que a projeção de ki que vibrava na intensidade do ódio, para agravar ainda mais e que fora direcionada contra ela, que como não tinha qualquer treinamento, nesse aspecto, era como se sentisse pressionada contra paredes invisíveis, sufocando-a de uma forma anormalmente mortal, enquanto que vira que os orbes ônix dele, exibiam um brilho negro igualmente mortal, assim como tinha a sensação de ver a sombra de um monstro, lembrando um oozaru por detrás dos orbes dele, espreitando com os olhos vermelhos tal como seu desejo de sangue para saltar em cima dela, fazendo-a recuar e o pavor intenso aumentar absurdamente, fazendo-a enfim ceder e cair de joelhos, suando intensamente de pavor e inclusive molhando as calças, devido ao pavor incontrolável, enquanto os seus olhos se encontravam arregalados, além de ser incapaz de articular qualquer palavra no mínimo coerente, sendo uma visão apavorante, enquanto que os rosnados ensurdecedores e imensamente guturais, imersos em um ódio profundo e mortal, revibravam pela sala, tal como uma sinfonia aterrorizante ao extremo.

\- Otou-san, pare!

Goten exclama desesperado, pois aquele ki absurdamente opressor que irradiava de seu genitor, o apavorava, imensamente, enquanto tentava rebater o ki deste com o dele, mostrando ser algo totalmente ineficaz, decidindo então concentra-lo em torno da genitora para tentar melhorar a situação dela, que tremia apavorada e que caíra de joelho, com as calças úmidas em absoluto choque.

Nisso, o mais novo fica aliviado ao olhar para Gohan e ver que o seu irmão projetava o seu Ki para empurrar o do pai, conseguindo, já que este não estava transformado e sendo graças ao poder místico que recebeu de Ro-KaiohShin, embora que o mestiço mais velho ficara surpreso com o novo nível que o genitor adquirira graças a nova transformação, além do advento da cauda, compreendendo a diferença da mesma em seus poderes, assim como em seus instintos.

Então, como se fosse despertado do intenso ódio do qual estivera submerso momentos antes, o saiya-jin cerra os olhos e torna a inspirar e expirar, enquanto empurrava seus instintos saiya-jins para o fundo de seu corpo, assim como o Oozaru interno que urrava e grunhia para se libertar, por completo, assim como reduzindo o seu ki, drasticamente, cessando a pressão exacerbada, tal como Gohan diminuíra o dele, acompanhando a repressão do ki de seu genitor com o seu, até que os níveis de ambos voltassem ao normal.

Após alguns minutos, como se enfim despertasse, com a terráquea sentindo raiva ao ver que molhara as calças, assim como uma imensa vergonha, consegue recuperar a voz, enquanto balbucia inconsolavelmente, com um pequeno vestígio de terror no corpo, ainda "fresco":

\- Não acredito... Trocada por aquela...

Claro, que ainda estava consideravelmente em choque, lutando para assimilar a situação, até que Goku a corta, com a voz grossa e em um tom irritado, controlando-se ao máximo para que sua raiva não transbordasse, como outrora, embora estivesse sendo algo muito difícil, já que eles não estavam ajudando em nada, além de, inclusive, estava sendo agravada em muitos momentos, principalmente por Chichi.

Seus orbes irradiavam uma ira pura e violenta, enquanto lutava acirradamente para conter a ira que ameaça irromper na sua superfície e de quebra, o seu oozaru interior, fazendo-o gritar entre os dentes e punhos cerrados, tentando diminuir, sem sucesso, os rosnados ainda audíveis e que espalhavam calafrios pela espinha dos demais:

\- Não ouse! Aliais, nenhum de vocês! - nisso, olha para os três, sendo que os filhos estão com raiva, torcendo os punhos.

\- Okaa-san está certa... - Goten fala, enquanto confortava a mãe segurando firmemente nos ombros dela.

O saiya-jin cerra os olhos e se concentra para fazer os pêlos da cauda que estavam eriçados, se abaixarem, enquanto lutava arduamente pelo controle, falando em um tom sério, sem olhar para eles, decidindo desviar o assunto, uma vez que não tinham mais nada para falar um com o outro:

\- Acredito que tenha que ir ao padre para pedir o fim do casamento... Irei amanhã. Apenas quis comunicar. Pode deixar que cuido da papelada.

Então, se refazendo, agora por completo, com a chikyuu-jin tremendo de raiva, ainda mais frente à vergonha de suas calças impregnadas com a sua urina, ergue-se, cerrando os punhos e gritando, com seu ódio se expandindo graças a sua raiva, embora mantivesse uma certa distância, consideravél, dele, enquanto que a mesma era alimentava pela imensa vergonha e sendo que a humilhação que sentia frente a ação de urinar tamanho o pavor experimentado outroramente, insuflava sua raiva ainda mais:

\- Você não vai levar nada! Essa casa é a minha, assim como tudo aqui é meu! Pois, pertenceram ao meu pai! Como você nunca trabalhou, não foi comprado nada com o seu dinheiro, já que nunca o teve! Lutarei na justiça, se for preciso, para que não leve nada, mesmo que tenhamos nos casado com comunhão de bens!

Goku dá de ombros para irritação da terráquea e fala, sem se alterar, pois nada daquilo o importava, estranhando o fato de sua ex-esposa achar que ele se importava com tais coisas, fazendo-o arquear o cenho com visível confusão em sua face:

\- Você deveria saber que nunca liguei para coisas materiais. Logo, não vou querer nada. Fique tudo com você. Além disso, é justo, já que pertenceram ao Rei Gyumao.

\- As suas roupas fui eu que comprei, então, são minhas!

\- À vontade. E antes que peça para que eu tire essa roupa, já aviso que foi feita por Piccolo graças aos seus poderes, sendo que é uma réplica da que usava. Fui avisado para fazer isso. Depois envio a roupa a você, pois acabei deixando-a no Tengoku. O que é certo é certo. Não me incomodo.

Chichi rosna de raiva, pois, de fato, tinha a intenção de manda-lo tirar a roupa e humilha-lo, ainda mais, mas, pelo visto o saiya-jin já se adiantara, desconfiando que alguém assim o orientou, pois, ele nunca pensaria em trocar de roupa por si mesmo, ao seu ver.

Sentia sua ira exacerbando-se por não conseguir "atingi-lo", como pretendia, inicialmente, para que sentisse o prazer da vingança, enquanto se revoltava, ainda mais consigo mesmo pela escolha errônea da abordagem, já que nunca se preocupou com tais coisas e, portanto, de fato, não desejaria nada físico, acabando pela mesma se esquecer desse aspecto, frente a sua raiva, enquanto decidira pensar em algo para que o atingisse:

\- Vai ficar no relento! Pois, não vai entrar na casa! Eu o proíbo!

\- Aceito. A casa é sua, como disse anteriormente e, portanto, você permite quem quer que entre. Longe de mim querer algo que nunca me pertenceu. É errado. Assim que acertamos tudo, não pisarei mais aqui. O Monte Paoz é enorme. Posso viver longe daqui. Além disso, não me importo se tenho um teto ou não embaixo da cabeça, não me incomodo de viver em uma caverna. Fiquei anos percorrendo o mundo, sem ter um teto quando era criança na minha jornada de treinamento ao redor do mundo.

\- Você não se afeta com o que disse e quanto à comida? Hein? – pergunta com um sorriso vitorioso e igualmente maligno, colocando as duas mãos na cintura, enquanto se amaldiçoava por não ter pensado no aspecto do alimento.

\- Sempre vivi do que caçava e pescava. Sempre apreciei a sua comida, isso não nego, mas, tenho bastante oferta de comida nas montanhas. O único problema é a casa que era do meu avô e que está lá fora, próximo da casa, agravando o fato de que não é uma cápsula HoiPoi. - ele fala, sentindo se acalmar, um pouco, conforme sentia aliviado perante o divórcio, não tendo mais que aguentar tais agressões verbais, as ofensas e as humilhações, inclusive públicas, que ela sempre fazia quando tinha chance.

\- Azar o seu! Se vire quanto a isso! - Chichi exclama, sorrindo cruelmente e com intenso prazer nos olhos, ao vê-lo olhando na direção da casa do seu avô, lá fora, visivelmente entristecido, saboreando-se ao vê-lo triste com algo, conseguindo puni-lo de alguma maneira e sentindo um intenso prazer frente a isso.

Porém, seu sorriso se desfaz, fazendo-a arquear o cenho, quando vê que o mesmo relaxara e parecera ter uma ideia, comentando, em meio a um sorriso:

\- Bem, vamos ter que invocar Shenron para saber o que ocorreu com os in-ookamis. Posso aproveitar e pedir para mudar a casa de...

\- Não precisa fazer isso... Essas terras são suas. Não precisa deixar com ela, além de não ser justo. Afinal, foi passado a você como herdeiro de Gohan. Quem tem que mudar a casa, uma vez que ela é uma cápsula HoiPoi é Chichi-san. As terras são suas, por direito. Essa é a lei, quando se envolve terreno e uma casa em forma de cápsula, já que esta pode ser mudada, bastando encapsulá-la novamente.


	13. A ajuda providencial de Videl

Enquanto parecia que enfim, Chichi conseguira se vingar de Goku, ao menos satisfatoriamente para ela usando o coração grande e extremamente gentil dele, surge Videl para ajuda-lo.  
Então, a mesma desenvolve um plano, embora soubesse que poderia ter consequências para ela, mas, que mesmo assim, garantiria ao salvador da Terra, do Universo e do outro mundo a chance de manter as parcas coisas que ele possuía.  
Yo!  
Quanto aos comentários do capítulo anterior, irei responder a noite. ^ ^"  
Tenham uma boa leitura XDDDD 

**Capítulo 13 - A ajuda providencial de Videl**

Nisso, todos se viram para Videl quando a sua voz irrompeu na sala, deixando todos estupefatos, menos Goku, enquanto ela sorria para este, sendo que em seguida, colocara as mãos na cintura e olhava com uma intensa raiva e acentuada ira para Gohan e os demais, principalmente para o seu marido, indignada com o fato dele permitir tamanha injustiça, frente ao fato de já ter sido um defensor da justiça como ela, tornando o seu ato ainda pior que o de Chichi, frente a este fato.

\- Muito obrigado, Videl. Tinha me esquecido disso... Mas, tipo, Chichi precisa ficar junto com a família. Não me incomodo de ceder as minhas terras a ela. Posso muito bem encontrar outro lugar. Afinal, o Monte Paoz é grande e quanto à casa do meu avô, posso pedir a Shenron para que ele a mude. - fala tranquilamente, ensaiando um sorriso.

\- Isso não é certo! - a jovem exclama indignada, pois como sabia que Goku possuía um coração gentil e amável demais, ele acabaria agindo conforme o esperado, só que, infelizmente, em relação á aquela que não merecia nem sequer cinco por cento disso.

\- Videl! É melhor assim. A Pan precisa da avó.

Gohan fala com visível irritação para a esposa, já que não achara abusivo as demandas da mãe, assim como Goten, somente sentindo-se incomodado sobre o tocante das roupas.

Porém, Videl sentia uma raiva e ira maior que o do seu esposo, enquanto tremia de raiva e cerrava os dentes, assim como os seus punhos, ainda mais ao ver a injustiça que estavam fazendo com Goku, se aproveitando do enorme, não, imenso coração que ele possuía principalmente Chichi e as suas demandas, no mínimo cruéis, ao ponto de pensar em tomar a roupa do corpo dele apenas por vingança, sendo que também desejara humilha-lo o máximo que conseguisse, enervando-a ainda mais.

\- Cale-se! Não fale besteiras! Já estou farta do tratamento que vocês estão dispensando ao Goku-san, ainda mais você, sua megera mal amada, velha, além de ser uma mocréia amargurada! – nisso, aponta o dedo em riste a Chichi que se sente refletida na íris negra que se irrompia em ira, velada, especialmente dirigida para a ex-esposa do saiya-jin para depois tornar a olhar para Gohan - Nossa filha precisa também igualmente do avô, logo, não fale asneiras!

Então, seu ki se expande, consideravelmente, enquanto exclamava com raiva, possuindo tanta ira no olhar para o seu esposo que este se encolheu, involuntariamente, pois nesses momentos, a intensidade da raiva no olhar lembrava o da sua mãe, enquanto que a terráquea passou a olhar para Chichi, que sentiu um medo intenso, pois acabara sentindo um pouco da projeção de ki de Videl, sendo que o mesmo estava vibrando de uma intensa raiva contida.

\- O que é certo é certo! E o que é injusto, é injusto! Nada irá mudar tal fato! Deveria saber disso, Gohan, já que no passado foi um defensor da justiça, assim como eu! Ou já se esqueceu? Ou então, seus valores foram deturpados ao longo desses anos? Por acaso se _"perdeu"? _Foi isso o que aconteceu? Por isso está agindo como um bastardo desgraçado? Não consigo reconhecê-lo como o Gohan que conheci... Você mudou e muito, de uma forma que condeno veemente.

Então, começa a se acalmar, pois sabia que era e sempre seria uma amante da justiça, ao contrário de Gohan, e por isso, não suportava ver casos de injustiça e não fazer nada. Inclusive, considerou que se controlou bem, ao menos nos primeiros minutos, mas, perdendo por completo o controle, conforme ouvia o tratamento injusto e perverso que ofertavam ao saiya-jin, abusando do imenso coração que este tinha, ainda mais a ex-esposa deste, tornando a aceitação de tal situação, algo igualmente desprezível.

Então, percebeu nesse momento, que Goku acabaria cedendo as suas terras para Chichi por causa desse mesmo coração, extremamente gentil e amável, além de igualmente bondoso, sendo que não podia permitir tamanho disparate, ainda mais na frente dela, sabendo que Gohan e Goten não iriam se opor a isso, já que eram autênticos _"filhinhos de mamãe", _aceitando toda e qualquer demanda dela, por mais que esta soasse como injusta e inclusive cruel.

Nisso, formula um plano, sabendo que poderia ter consequências para ela, mas, sabendo que não tinha escolha.

Faria apenas por Goku, ainda mais frente a tudo o que ele fez, salvando diversas vezes a Terra, assim como o universo, e inclusive, o Outro mundo.

Desconfiava que a chikyuu-jin se sentiria atraída a ideia de ter criados a servindo tal como uma princesa, ainda mais que as Terras de FlyPan começaram a enriquecer-se após a descoberta de pedras preciosas, se tornando agora uma província muito próspera, pelo que soube.

Então, fala sobre a hipótese dela se mudar para as Terras de seu pai e retornar o seu título de princesa, ainda mais frente à prosperidade que a província experimentava.

Nisso, os olhos da chikyuu-jin brilharam ao recordar-se da época que era servida, inclusive, se recordando do fato que os servos penteavam o seu cabelo, enquanto experimentava as comidas mais requintadas e luxuosas feitas por um experiente e renomado chef.

Assim como se lembrava, sonhadora, dos grandes bailes, com ela os abrindo em vestidos ricamente adornados, sendo tal visão muito acalentadora, fazendo-a suspirar, saudosa, enquanto se lembrava dos criados curvando-se quando adentrava no salão principal acompanhada do seu pai nos tempos áureos e que ressurgiram após tal descoberta, recente, pelo que soubera.

\- Bem, não havia pensado nisso...

Então, Goten se recorda que se a sua mãe era uma princesa, ele era um príncipe e, portanto, teria regalias e tratamento como Chefe de estado, sendo que Trunks podia ser rico, mas, quem tinha um título nobre "ativo" era ele, pois, mesmo que Vegeta tivesse sido no passado o príncipe dos saiya-jins, fazendo Trunks ter sangue nobre, tal como Goten e Gohan, só que por parte de mãe, não havia mais um reino para o jovem Briefs, já que o planeta Bejiita fora destruído, enquanto que ele ainda possuía um reino e consequentemente, teria tratamento VIP, tal como seu amigo tinha, só que ele era pela riqueza, já que era um Briefs, enquanto que para Goten, seria por ser um membro da realeza.

Mesmo assim, não perdoava Yuri, pois a culpava de tudo, mas, ajudou a refrescar sua raiva, ao menos um pouco.

Porém, sentia que era mais seguro que não "topasse" com a mesma, evitando-a, ou não responderia pelos seus atos perante a in-ookami, apesar da óbvia diferença de poderes entre eles, que era absurdamente colossal.

Já, Gohan, pensava que seria uma boa ideia a mudança para o castelo e que inclusive, ficava mais perto da universidade que ministrava as aulas, além de que, sua esposa poderia relaxar sem precisar se preocupar em fazer a comida e cuidar da roupa, pois, haveria criados para isso, tal como era quando a mesma morava com o pai dela, Mister Satan, além de que, a mãe dele precisaria de apoio e nada melhor que ter os dois filhos já que seu pai teria aquela "pulguenta", ou seja, a cachorra sarnenta para fazer companhia, segundo o seu pensamento, aliviando parte da sua raiva ao xinga-la mentalmente, assim como desconfiava que os amigos de seu pai, com certeza, o apoiariam e o ajudariam.

\- Irei voltar para as terras do meu pai e imagino que meus filhos irão querer também, além de que, deverão conhecer o estilo de vida da nobreza. Afinal, herdaram o sangue nobre de mim, que sou a próxima da linha de sucessão do trono.

\- Iria adorar viver como um príncipe com toda aquela pompa e luxo! - Goten exclama - Mesmo assim...

Nisso, se vira para o seu pai e fala.

\- Eu, tal como Gohan, não o odiamos pai. Não conseguiríamos odiá-lo. Nunca. O amamos, tal como amamos a mamãe. Só não perdoamos a... - ia falar sarnenta e pulguenta, mas, refreou, "mordendo" a sua língua para depois suspirar e falar, após conter levemente a sua raiva - Portanto, o que pedimos é que a oriente a nunca falar conosco e evitar a nossa presença, assim como evitaremos a dela. Pedimos que avise isso a ela.

\- Isso mesmo, otou-san... Transmita isso a in-ookami, da forma que preferir... Não concordamos com o divórcio, porém, percebemos que não podemos fazer nada. Porém, não somos obrigados a conviver com ela ou suportar a sua presença. - o mais velho fala, seriamente, para depois olhar para Videl - Iremos morar no castelo do ojii-san. É perto de onde ministro as minhas aulas e para você, será bom, pois será servida, novamente, como era na mansão de Mister Satan, não precisando se preocupar em fazer a comida e cuidar da roupa, ou limpar a casa, sendo uma boa mudança, inclusive para a nossa filha, já que ela detesta arrumar o quarto.

Videl não se arrependia, ainda mais quando olhou para Goku, além de prever que havia esse risco. Mas, não voltaria atrás. Encararia as consequências, de frente, sem fugir ou se esconder.

Afinal, senão concordasse, Chichi não se mudaria e Goku, com seu imenso coração gentil e amável, iria ceder a uma das escassas coisas que possuía em seu nome e que fazia parte da herança de seu querido avô e isso não era justo, pois ele tinha poucas coisas em seu nome, por ser alguém simples que não importava com luxo ou comodidade.

Inclusive, nem se importava de ter um teto sobre a sua cabeça, com Videl acreditando que tanto Yuri quanto ele, eram iguais, nesse aspecto e inclusive, relativo ao coração, embora ela fosse muito mais inocente do que ele, ainda mais que ele já fora casado. Pelo menos, no aspecto relações íntimas.

Concordar com a mudança era uma forma de permitir a ele ter um lugar só dele, sendo que não tinha mais nada em seu nome, além das terras e da pequena casa deixada por seu avô como herança, assim como a Nyoubou e a kintou-un, que retornara a ele, após esta não ser mais usada pelos filhos ou neta, há algum tempo.

Pelo menos, em relação a Pan, a distância das Terras de FlyPan, onde era o castelo e o Monte Paoz era pequena, se comparado com a capacidade de vôo dela.

Além disso, talvez o tempo amenizasse os sentimentos dos filhos dele. Já, em relação a Chichi, duvidava, piamente, até por ela ser orgulhosa demais, agravando-se pelo fato dela ter ascendência nobre.

E em relação a sua filha, agora que ela conseguira um poder próximo do avô, provavelmente iria treinar e muito, podendo enfim acompanhar Goku em seu treinamento, assim como conciliando o tempo com os estudos, acreditando que com esse ritmo de treino, estudo e um tempo para si, preferencialmente, longe de toda a pompa e luxo da realeza, diminuiria a chance de sua filha se tornar uma princesa frívola e fraca, tal como Chichi, sendo que este era o seu maior medo.

Mas, acreditava que os riscos estavam diminuídos e quanto ao que sobrava, ela poderia administrar, tendo que tomar muito cuidado e ter um bom planejamento para evitar dela se corromper com a vida luxuosa de um membro da realeza.

Afinal, seria servida a todo o momento por criados.

Não havia escolha. Era o melhor para ele, que pelo menos teria um teto sobre a sua cabeça e algo a mais em seu nome.

Ademais, ela também tinha dinheiro e isso não era problema para a mesma, jurando a si mesmo que ajudaria no que pudesse o lendário herói e verdadeiro protetor do universo. Além de ter um coração bondoso, gentil, puro, sem ter sentimentos tidos como inferiores, além de amável.

Alguém como ele sem nada, sem sequer um teto sobre a sua cabeça, além de dar as suas terras para alguém que não merecia, caso não se mudassem, sendo que tal pessoa era rica, tendo um castelo e criados a aguardando, tornando em decorrência disso, tais atos como no mínimo crueldade, senão, perversidade, agravando-se ainda mais pelo fato dele não ter quase nada e a megera o esfolar ainda mais. Inclusive no quesito roupas, deixando-o sem nada para vestir.

Além de que, só aceitara a mudança para que assim este mantivesse, ao menos, as escassas coisas que tinha em seu nome, já que também ficaria sem roupas, para coroar, tamanha perversidade e ruindade por parte de Chichi e seu desejo de vingança sórdido.

Só não ficaria nu graças à ação de Piccolo, que recriou as roupas que ele usava com o seu poder.

Frente a isso, decidiu que daria de presente um cartão para o mesmo comprar o que precisasse, sabendo que teria que explicar como funcionava, pacientemente, duvidando que este soubesse, já que acreditava que nunca segurara um, enquanto que Vegeta aprendera, graças a Bulma e após esta insistir e muito, sem trégua, para que ele usasse.

Inclusive, tal ideia era compartilhada pela cientista, que também já estava se preparando para ajuda-lo de alguma maneira, com tudo o que pudesse, pois ela e Videl conversaram no telefone a tarde por desconfiarem do motivo da conversa, sendo que a mãe de Pan confirmara antes de entrar na casa de Chichi e que Bulma ficara de avisar a todos os amigos dele através da telepatia de Dendê.

\- Bem, eu irei ao padre de manhã para pedir a anulação.

\- Não se esqueça de enviar a roupa que você trocou. Afinal, é o meu dinheiro.

Chichi fala secamente e com palpável ira na voz, mordendo a língua para não xinga-lo de tudo que era nome, assim como ofender a "pulguenta", pois, não desejava lidar com algo semelhante as situações de outrora que foram aterradoras, assim como a sensação opressora e igualmente atemorizante, sendo que uma delas, inclusive, a fez urinar nas calças, enchendo-a de vergonha.

Nisso, ele caminha com um semblante sério até um pequeno armário situado embaixo da escada, pegando a Nyobou e a colocando nas costas, para depois se retirar dali saindo pela porta e voando, pedindo antes para que Videl avisasse quando eles se mudassem, sendo que a mesma concorda, enquanto este desaparecia dentre as nuvens.

Nisso, com ela olhando irada para o seu esposo, entra na casa deles com este ouvindo-a conversar com alguém e combinando algo, sem conseguir entender sobre o que conversavam ou para quem ligara, para em seguida ouvir os sons de gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas, para depois a mesma sair, enquanto que o jovem professor universitário a olhava com a face surpresa e igualmente confusa, principalmente ao perceber que sua esposa trazia na mão uma pequena mala, que de tão pequena, podia ser confundida com uma bolsa de mão e tendo se trocado, consideravelmente rápido para os padrões dela, com a mesma se preparando para voar, trajando uma calça discreta e um casaco recém-comprado por cima de uma blusa refinada.

Então, ela quebra o silêncio, comunicando a todos em um tom de voz extremamente áspero:

\- Vou me encontrar com a nossa filha e comunica-la da mudança. Avise-me no celular quando terminarem de se mudar, pois irei passar a noite na casa da Bulma-san, assim como a Pan-chan. Além disso, preciso conversar com alguém.

Nisso, alça voo sem olhar para trás.


	14. Desabafo e surpresa

Na Corporação Cápsula, Videl desabafa com Bulma sobre o ocorrido, sem omitir qualquer detalhe. Ou seja, narra tudo o que foi falado, revoltando a cientista pelo tratamento que deram ao seu otouto, já que considerava Goku como o seu irmão mais novo.

Nisso, para surpresa de ambas, não foram só elas e Vegeta que conversavam... Teve aqueles que... 

**Capítulo 14 - Desabafo e surpresa**

\- Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu? - Bulma fica estupefata ao saber o que ocorreu, sabendo que quase Goku perdera as ínfimas coisas que possuía em seu nome.

\- Isso mesmo... Foi assim que aconteceu. Revoltante, né? Tem momentos que não consigo reconhecer o homem que me apaixonei.

Videl fala ainda irritada, embora levemente desolada, ainda mais perante o comportamento de seu marido enquanto desabafava com a cientista e narrava os acontecimentos, sendo que esta estava irada com o tratamento que davam ao seu otouto.

Afinal, Bulma o conhecia desde criança e para ela, sempre seria o seu querido irmão caçula e como uma irmã mais velha se revoltava e muito com a atitude que eles tiveram.

Quanto a Chichi, confessara que não fora nenhuma surpresa. Assim como o de Goten, afinal, desde garoto vivia grudado na saia da mãe. Claro, que seguindo essa linha de pensamento, Gohan também se encaixaria, porém, ao contrário de Goten, ele fora por um bom tempo, um Defensor da Justiça tal como Videl, sendo que inclusive, ela, por amor, aceitara vestir o mesmo estilo de disfarce dele para fazerem par, assim como para não a reconhecerem voando, enquanto fazia as poses, no mínimo, vexatórias, com ambos combatendo o crime.

Ademais, apesar de perceber que ele, assim como o otouto, detestava ver a Yuri-chan próxima do pai deles, esperava que ao menos, quando a mãe começasse com as demandas no mínimo cruéis, pois, ultrapassara os limites da injustiça, tornando tais exigências no mínimo perversas, ele fosse se manifestar contra em decorrência de seu passado como defensor da justiça.

Mas, não. Acatou o que a mãe falara e Videl tivera que se intrometer para_ "salvar"_ Goku de ser _"esfolado"_ até nas parcas coisas que tinha, sendo ainda mais agravante pelo fato de que Chichi era riquíssima.

Suas mãos, tais como as de Videl tremiam de nervoso e estava se contendo de ir até Chichi e surra-la para aliviar-se um pouco da ira que sentia naquele momento, sendo que imaginara o esforço descomunal que a sua amiga fizera para não voar para cima da megera e inclusive, do marido para enchê-los de socos. A admirava pelo seu autocontrole, pois não acreditava que conseguiria se controlar se estivesse lá.

Vegeta apenas olhava ambas e não se surpreendera com a atitude da família de Kakarotto. Inclusive, esperava algo assim, ainda mais dos moleques _"filhinhos da mamãe" _e extremamente mimados.

Enfim, pronuncia-se, ainda na forma super saiya-jin 4, sendo que só desfazia a transformação quando saía com sua companheira e filhos por causa da aparência que chamava e muito a atenção:

\- E ele não fez nada quando ofenderam a futura companheira dele? - arqueia o cenho - Com certeza, aquela terceira classe não ficou quieto, ouvindo tudo.

\- Ele fez. Senti a intensidade do ki dele, a um ponto de ser intensamente opressor e acredito, que mesmo aquela megera sem treinamento com ki, deve ter sentido que estava sendo pressionada contra muros invisíveis, enquanto que Goten e Gohan usavam o seu ki para ajuda-la a lidar com tal pressão, assim como o meu marido _"jogara"_ o seu ki contra o de Goku-san, que não estava transformado.

Nisso, o príncipe gargalha e fala, com um olhar perdido e um sorriso ligeiramente maligno:

\- Ele fez bem em desfazer a transformação. Melhor só lidar com a _"cauda"_ e sem os instintos saiya-jins exacerbados. E quanto a aquela megera, normalmente, seres expostos a tais níveis de pavor frente a um ki tão opressor, sendo ainda pior se for pela raiva, acabam não conseguindo controlar certas funções de seu organismo. Por mais estranho que seja, quem não tem treinamento de sentir o ki, se exposto a tal nível de opressão, sendo ocasionando pelo ódio, sendo este ainda mais intenso, tanto quanto um assassino, não conseguem controlar seus esfinges... Ou seja, ou se urinam de medo ou defecam, sendo que já vi fazerem ambos.

\- Sim. Ela urinou de medo. Vi ela úmida nas pernas e senti o cheiro. Confesso que não senti pena dela.

Nisso, ele ri ainda mais, pois fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto assim ao imaginar a cena e fala, após se acalmar:

\- Ela mereceu... E fico feliz que Kakarotto tenha se livrado "daquilo". Até que enfim! Foi como eu disse para ele _"Não aguentará muito tempo"._

\- Aquilo não era casamento, não era uma união cheia de cumplicidade e amor. Era uma união forçada, sendo que não havia amor. Apenas ódio e amargura por parte daquela "megera sem sal e igualmente perversa". Cansei de testemunhar as humilhações que eram impostas ao Goku-san. Ele, mais do que ninguém, merece ser feliz.

Nisso, Vegeta concorda com Videl, assim como Bulma.

Afinal, o príncipe dos saiya-jins nunca se esqueceu de que estava vivo graças a ele ter impedido Kuririn de mata-lo quando veio a Terra pela primeira vez, assim como, salvando a Terra dele. Senão fosse pelas ações da_ "terceira classe", _teria destruído todos os terráqueos e inclusive Bulma sem conhecê-la, assim como permaneceria escravo de Freeza, pois sabia que não conseguira alcançar a transformação em super saiya-jin, pois, ele mesmo duvidava da lenda e se tivesse sido morto, nunca teria conhecido Bulma, também, sendo que era como se Kakarotto tivesse percebido, que ele, Vegeta, desenvolveria um coração aos poucos, tendo desde o início um mísero fragmento do mesmo.

Nunca se esqueceu disso. Porém, não significa que assumiria publicamente, inclusive o fato que ele era o número um como afirmou uma vez, mentalmente, quando o vira lutar contra Kid Buu. Mas, ainda reconhecia tal fato.

\- Já sabe como irá contar para a Pan-chan?

\- Não faço ideia, Bulma-san... – Videl fala desanimada, tomando mais um gole de água com açúcar.

Vegeta sorri, pois, ambas, principalmente Videl, não havia percebido que a sua filha estivera a ouvindo, mesmo conseguindo manipular perfeitamente o seu ki e quanto a Bulma, que os seus dois filhos também ouviam detrás da porta desde que começaram a conversar.

Afinal, todos eles sabiam sentir o ki, menos Bulma, assim como, os sentimentos de alguém através deste e o ki de Videl estava bem alterado quando chegou, apesar de não aparentar fisicamente e, portanto, chamou a atenção de todos.

Nisso, ele pergunta, abrindo a porta que se encontrava em frente à mesa que ambas usavam para conversar, enquanto perguntava, olhando para a porta enquanto a abria:

\- Até quando vão ficar escondidos?

Nisso, Bulma e Videl olham estupefatas a porta que fora aberta pelo saiya-jin, abruptamente e nisso, Bra, Trunks e Pan caem no chão de supetão quando esta é aberta e nisso, a jovem Son é a primeira a se erguer trajando um pijama, enquanto tinha a face séria e falava, revoltada, pois ouvira tudo, até como o seu adorado avô foi tratado:

\- É sério que a baa-chan fez tudo isso com o jii-chan e ofendeu a Yuri-chan?!

Videl e Bulma consentem com a cabeça, tristemente e nisso, Pan cai no chão, cabisbaixa e triste, pois sabia como o jii-chan era e, portanto, fazer aquilo e falar tais coisas para ele, assim como para a in-okami, se lembrando dos momentos com ela, de sua inocência e sorriso amável, a fazia se sentir revoltada, pois ela era a sua amiga.

Gostava da baa-chan, mas, odiava injustiça, tal como a genitora, enquanto que sentia uma intensa decepção pelas atitudes de seu pai, sendo que ouvira muitas histórias dele defendendo a justiça com a sua mãe. Inclusive, passou a desejar seguir tal caminho, defendo os inocentes e oprimidos. Seu avô entrava nessa categoria, a de vítima por causa de seu coração, apesar de ser o mais poderoso do universo, abaixo de Wiss e Bliss. Mas, Bliss era um Deus e Wiss era seu ajudante, tutor e afins, portanto, não havia como comparar-se com um ser que não era um Deus puro, tal como o seu avô que era apenas um mortal.

Mesmo assim, nada mudava, pois, uma vítima sempre será uma vítima, sendo que naquela noite, ele fora uma vitima, sendo salvo pela sua mãe que ainda mantinha seus preceitos de defensora da justiça, algo que o seu pai perdera, pelo visto, em algum momento de sua vida, embora a jovem desconhecesse quando isso ocorreu. Mas, a sua decepção era profunda de tão palpável, sendo que todos perceberam isso e sabiam, que o único culpado era Gohan por decepcionar a sua filha daquela maneira, sendo que para os adultos, não fora uma grande surpresa o fato de Gohan não ter defendido Goku, pois perceberam há tempos o quanto ele era grudado na sua mãe.

Pan também sentia raiva da avó. De suas atitudes e atos, acabando por não se condoer dela por ter sido oprimida pelo ki intenso de seu avô.

Afinal, não fizera por menos. Eles ofenderam e humilharam, não só seu amado avô, assim como, principalmente, a fofa da Yuri-chan, sendo que acreditava que faria o mesmo se ofendessem a sua amiga daquele jeito.

Suas pequenas mãos se fechavam com raiva, enquanto estava cabisbaixa, digerindo lentamente o ocorrido, revoltada com tudo o que se sucedeu, enquanto estava na casa da tia Bulma treinando com o tio Vegeta.

\- Pan-chan... - Trunks fala pesarosamente, pois sentia a tristeza dela e igual decepção.

Inclusive, Trunks também sentia isso.

Afinal, enquanto que Pan só ouvira falar dos feitos dos pais como defensores da justiça, principalmente Gohan na identidade de Great saiyaman, ele, quando criança, chegou a vê-lo em ação e por isso, a sua decepção também era intensa, ainda mais pelo fato dele ter perdido em algum momento da sua vida os seus valores e inclusive aquilo que defendera tão arduamente quando era mais jovem.

Quanto ao seu amigo de infância, não fora nenhuma surpresa a sua reação, pois, sabia o quanto era "_grudado" _na mãe desde que era pequeno e também, testemunhara a raiva dele para com Yuri nas conversas que eles tiveram, sendo que inclusive, fora obrigado, muitas vezes, a desconversar, quanto o assunto envolvia a in-ookami por causa de Goten e suas _"opiniões"_ acerca disso por mais que tenha tentado abrir os olhos dele, sendo que tais atos foram totalmente infrutíferos, pois era uma batalha perdida e não podia fazer nada, além de ficar chateado, não conseguindo acreditar que algum dia os irmãos Sons aceitariam Yuri.

Quanto a Bra, ela ficara revoltada, pois conhecia o oji-chan (tio) e o enorme coração dele, extremamente gentil, sendo que quando era criança, ela e Bra, ele as acompanhava em suas brincadeiras, pacientemente e se divertindo, algo que os demais não faziam.

Não foram poucas as tardes que eles brincaram e que as levava para passear, sendo um avô muito amoroso e presente para Pan, assim como um tio amável para Bra, que sempre tivera uma grande afeição pelo tio Goku, mesmo quando ela cresceu e se distanciou, passando a buscar companhias da sua faixa etária, tal como Maron, a filha de Kuririn e Lazuli, que era o verdadeiro nome da nº 18, pois, ela retornou ao seu nome original após descobrir qual era o dela e de seu irmão gêmeo através de Shenron, com este descobrindo também qual era o seu, saindo um pouco de seu posto de guarda florestal, juntamente com a sua esposa e seus dois filhos, que se hospedaram, temporariamente na Kame House, sendo que o seu nome era Lapis.

Graças as Dragon Ball´s, descobriram os seus nomes verdadeiros, pois não se recordavam, sendo que isso fora há alguns anos atrás.

As recordações felizes continuaram em sua mente e, portanto, Bra se revoltou, tanto quanto Pan pelos atos de Chichi, quanto o dos tios, Gohan e Goten. Principalmente de Gohan, pois, assim como Pan, ouvira muitas histórias dele lutando pela justiça ao lado da tia, Videl quando eram mais jovens.

Portanto, para a jovem Briefs, era inconcebível tal atitude dele para com o gentil e amável Goku, assim como para Yuri-chan, embora a vira poucas vezes, sendo que o pouco que vira pode perceber a inocência dela, sendo que parecia uma criança, inocente e curiosa em seus atos e olhar, além de parecer ser muito gentil, assim como protetora.

Inclusive, achara que ambos, Goku e Yuri, formavam um casal fofo, pois vira também o quanto eles se amavam e inclusive, suspirara nesses momentos ao observa-los por achar muito romântico, embora percebesse que a in-ookami não compreendia o que acontecia com ela.

Mas, era um olhar diferente. Ambos trocavam olhares que nunca testemunhara em Chichi. A união de Goku e Yuri era profunda e de uma forma pura, assim como intensa.

De fato, Goku só seria feliz com Yuri e vice-versa. Além disso, sabia do tratamento que Chichi dispensava a ele, graças a alguns desabafos de sua mãe para o seu pai, quando ficavam juntos e acabara ouvindo ao acaso, ficando surpresa, quando crescera, de que eles ainda permaneciam juntos.

Afinal, agora era adolescente e percebera muita coisa, sendo que quando criança nunca reparou, devido a sua tenra idade.

Mas, agora, compreendia e inclusive compartilhava dos sentimentos de sua genitora, sendo que ouvira muitas histórias do tio Goku, assim como do tio Oolong e de Pual-chan, quando eles viajaram, se divertindo, enquanto a sua mãe narrava as suas aventuras e a do saiya-jin, demonstrando, conforme contava, o intenso carinho e afeição que sentia por Goku, como se ele fosse, de fato, o seu irmão mais novo.

Ouvira desde histórias sobre a Red Ribbon, os torneios e inclusive sobre o tio Piccolo, se surpreendendo ao fazer as contas e saber a idade dele e tantas outras histórias.

\- Filha... Queria contar a você de outra forma, pois não acredito que essa tenha sido a melhor forma de você saber... - Videl fala tristemente.

\- Não acho Videl. Pan não é nenhum bebê. Além disso, duvido que aquela terráquea ficará calada sobre o ocorrido e com certeza, tentará dar a sua versão de como foi. Pan têm que saber a verdade para não ser iludida. Ela é capaz de lidar muito bem com essa informação. - Vegeta fala, sério, mas, não asperamente, e sim, quase em um tom confortador, se esforçando para conseguir tal tom - Acredite nela. Acredito que a minha Bulma também acredita nela.

Nisso, Bulma sorri e sente a cauda dele envolvendo a sua cintura e fala a jovem mãe, que se anima um pouco, enquanto sente menos peso na sua consciência.

\- Acredite na sua filha. É melhor que ela saiba da verdade e compartilho da visão de Vegeta. Com certeza, aquela megera iria contar a Pan-chan a versão dela como se fosse uma vítima e não, o Goku. Conosco, ela soube do ocorrido, palavra por palavra. Ela tem direito de saber a verdade. Já é uma mocinha. Se ainda fosse uma criança pequena, a sua preocupação teria sentido.

E apoia a mão no ombro da jovem, enquanto falava de forma acalentadora, vendo que Videl apoiava uma das suas mãos na dela e consentia com a cabeça, em um sorriso fraco.

\- Confie em mim, kaa-chan! - Pan enfim fala e corre até a mãe que ergue os olhos visivelmente surpresa ao olhar para a sua filha - Confie nessa Pan-chan! Eu fiquei feliz de saber a verdade e lidarei com o que aconteceu. Só peço um pouco de tempo para absorver a verdade. Fiquei muito feliz em não ser tratada como uma "criancinha". Muito obrigada, kaa-chan. - e agradece sorrindo, abraçando a mãe que corresponde, chorando emocionada.

Bulma e Bra juntam as mãos ficando emocionadas, Vegeta rola os olhos e solta o seu costumeiro _"Hunf"_ enquanto que Trunks sorri, se admirando da jovem Son estar lidando tão bem com a situação, sem explosões emocionais, enquanto assimilava, no seu ritmo, tudo o que fora falado.

Nesse aspecto, ela estava agindo mais como uma adulta do que Goten e o pai dela, que agiram e ainda agem feito crianças mimadas.

\- Confio em você, filha. - ela fala sem erguer o rosto.

Bem longe da Corporação Cápsula, em uma das várias campinas no Monte Paoz, Goku estava sentado, enquanto olhava para as estrelas, pensando em Yuri e desejando estar junto dela, enquanto sentia seu coração leve e uma liberdade intensamente plena após pedir o divórcio. Só se chateava da reação de seus filhos, apesar de já ter esperado tais reações por parte deles.

Mas, mesmo assim, os atos deles lhe deixaram triste, por mais que tivesse se preparado, mentalmente e psicologicamente para lidar com a situação.

Nisso, escuta uma voz o chamando e vira o rosto, ficando surpreso e em uma perda de palavras, pois, não esperava que fosse assim tão rápido, enquanto se levantava, agradavelmente surpreso.


	15. Amigos verdadeiros para a vida inteira

**Notas da Autora**

Goku se surpreende ao ver todos os seus amigos reunidos e o apoiando, deixando-o muito feliz por ter o apoio deles.

Em meio às conversas, com estes procurando anima-lo, ele expõe suas preocupações perante Yuri e nisso, um de seus amigos tem uma ideia para ajuda-lo em uma delas, além dos demais a orientarem com a anterior a esta. 

**Capítulo 15 - Amigos verdadeiros para a vida inteira**

\- Ei! Goku!

Kuririn o cumprimenta, sorrindo, tal como Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Yamcha, Pual, Oolong e até Piccolo, sendo que este limita-se a acena não saudando Goku entusiasmante como os outros, sendo que Tenshinhan, conforme esperado, era o mais controlado de todos, não agindo como os demais, embora o cumprimentasse com um sorriso.

Em seguida, Vegeta surge, com a sua costumeira face de poucos amigos e com os braços cruzados, além de ficar um pouco afastado do grupo, tal como o namekusei-jin.

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Não que ache ruim e sim, o contrário.

O saiya-jin pergunta em uma perda de palavras, assimilando o fato que todos os seus amigos antigos, além de Buu e um de seus discípulos estavam lá, sendo que sentira o ki de Bulma, de Videl, de Pan, Trunks e Bra vindo, provavelmente, da Corporação Cápsula, indicando que estavam reunidos.

\- Como assim _"o que você estão fazendo aqui"? _\- Yamcha questiona, repetindo a pergunta de Goku, enquanto apoiava a mão no ombro de seu amigo, com uma face de censura.

\- Somos amigos, Goku. E amigos ajudam nos momentos difíceis. - Tenshinhan fala com um sorriso.

\- Isso mesmo! É como Tenshinhan disse. - o ex-ladrão do deserto fala, desfazendo a face anterior, que é substituída com um sorriso e uma face cordial.

\- Não há outro lugar para estarmos, além de ficar ao lado do nosso melhor amigo... E senão fosse por você, não seríamos amigos uns dos outros, ou já se esqueceu? - Kuririn pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Esqueci... - Goku coça a nuca, indicando que estava sem jeito.

\- Não se esqueça de mim e Pual... Também somos seus amigos. Estamos aqui para dar apoio em tudo o que você decidir e para ajuda-lo no que for preciso. - Oolong fala, sorrindo.

\- Isso mesmo! – Pual exclama animado como sempre.

\- Muito obrigado, amigos. - o saiya-jin está emocionado ao verem todos reunidos.

\- Se ela não fosse uma mulher, já teria falado "_poucas e boas"... _Mas, não consigo ser desrespeitoso com uma mulher, por mais que ela não mereça ser tratada com respeito, depois de todas as ofensas contra você, sensei. - Uub fala, amargurado, ao pensar no comportamento de Chichi para aquele que respeitava imensamente - Sei que talvez não tenha o direito de falar algo, por ser discípulo de Goku-san e...

\- Você tem direito sim Uub. Não importa se é amigo há pouco tempo de Goku, comparado conosco, ou seja, discípulo dele. Seu mestre é Goku, é ele que lhe ensina artes marciais e não Chichi. Portanto, não está faltando com o respeito. E com certeza, Goku concorda com isso - Mestre Kame repreende o fato de Uub se sentir chateado por sua pequena explosão.

\- Você não foi desrespeitoso, Uub. Apesar de ser meu discípulo, é meu amigo. Não estou ofendido com isso. Portanto, não se preocupe. Você tem todo o direito de expressar a sua opinião. O mestre Kame está certo - fala sorrindo, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Uub que sorri.

\- Obrigada Goku-san. - o jovem sorri e Buu coloca a mão no ombro dele, falando:

\- Viu? Não disse para não se preocupar? - O Buu gordo fala, sorrindo como sempre.

\- Além disso, compartilhamos da opinião de Uub, tal como os motivos que nós temos de nos conter de _"ralhar"_ com aquela megera cruel... Confesso e acredito que todos compartilhamos da opinião, que quando ela exigiu suas roupas e tentou toma-lhe as parcas coisas que possuía, sendo que soubemos através de Piccolo que nos contou, telepaticamente, o controle se tornou ainda mais difícil- nisso, o namekusei-jin fica envergonhado – Por isso, estamos tendo um controle descomunal para não irmos tirar satisfações com Chichi. Não bater, mas, como disse Uub,_ "falar poucas e boas"_ para ela, devido a crueldade que fez com você e aos anos de sofrimento que impôs a você, amigo.

Kuririn termina de falar com raiva, pois, seu amigo tinha um coração bom e puro demais para ter sido humilhado e maltratado por tanto tempo, sendo que tal sentimento era compartilhado por todos ali presentes.

\- Bem, eu acho que ela teve seus... - Goku ia falar, sem graça, quando Piccolo intervêm.

\- Não há justificativas, Goku. Ela nunca deveria tê-lo forçado a cumprir uma promessa, do qual você não sabia do que se tratava. Não buscou ao menos conhecê-lo melhor, antes de se casar, apenas baseando suas visões em sonhos e ideias infantis de tão surreais, em vez de buscar conversar e entender melhor como você era.

\- Isso mesmo! Ela não buscou compreende-lo ou saber como você era e por causa disso, tentou molda-lo para o que ela julgava como certo, conforme suas ideias surreais, além de nunca ter procurado viver uma vida, saudável, como as demais garotas, saindo e se divertindo com as amigas. - Kuririn exclama, indignado ao ver que seu melhor amigo tentava justificar o injustificável.

\- E quando não conseguiu o que desejava, voltou-se para Gohan e inclusive, nunca permitiu que nós os visitássemos, ou tivéssemos contato com seu filho, sempre dando uma desculpa ou nos impedindo de ao menos conversar com o garoto, com a justificativa de "ter que estudar". Acreditamos que na visão dela, os melhores amigos do pai dele não eram dignos de terem contato com ele, como se fôssemos algo parecido com uma "praga". Inclusive, sabemos que quis organizar um casamento de última hora, nem dando tempo de seus amigos participarem como convidados, tendo o seu lado, o do noivo, preenchido com estranhos para você! Nosso melhor amigo se casou e não pudemos participar da cerimônia, olhando-o e dando votos de felicitações. - Yamcha fala ainda indignado, pois, assim como todos, no íntimo, nunca aceitaram o fato de não poderem apoiar o amigo nesse momento por causa de Chichi que tornou tudo impossível.

\- Falando em Gohan... Quando o fez estudar de uma maneira que considero, mesmo após a minha fusão com Kami-sama, como algo exagerado, senão, abusivo demais, se considerarmos a idade dele, acredito que, analisando as reações e opiniões dela, que torna-lo um estudioso por completo foi uma forma de vingança contra você, já que é um guerreiro. Concordo que a educação é importante, mas, tudo ao seu tempo e, além disso, pode-se muito bem intercalar estudo e treino, tal como um momento de lazer. Incomodava-me o fato de ver Gohan, após se libertar um pouco da opressão de Chichi, ter que fugir escondido para poder brincar, nem que fosse por uma hora com seu melhor amigo, que aliais ela repudiava, aquele dragãozinho arroxeado, como se fizesse algo proibido. Kami-sama sempre observou esse lado e pensava assim, sendo que compartilho da mesma opinião dele.

Todos os amigos dele concordam e Goku também concorda. O que Piccolo falou era verdade. Nunca analisou por esse lado, que o estudo extremo de Gohan, era na verdade uma vingança contra ele, já que era um guerreiro. Na verdade, nunca foi de perceber essas coisas. Não se focava em coisas assim e seus pensamentos eram simples. Treinar e lutar.

Mas, sempre que estava com seus filhos, gostava e apreciava leva-los para se divertir e brincar, tal como adorara fazer isso com a sua neta e a filha de um de seus melhores amigos e também rival, Vegeta, isso quando não conseguia arrastar o príncipe dos saiya-jins junto com um programa com Bra e Pan, por mais incrível que aparecesse, embora que o crédito por isso devesse ser dado a Bra, já que tinha uma grande influência sobre o saiya-jin. Até Bulma participara algumas vezes.

\- Você se livrou dela! Antes tarde do que nunca! - Yamcha exclama em um tom feliz dando palmadinhas animadas no ombro dele - Como vocês, saiya-jins, possuem longa longevidade, não é tarde para viver uma vida plena e feliz ao lado da Yuri-chan. Inclusive, ficamos felizes que tenha descoberto enfim sobre o verdadeiro amor e possa ser realmente feliz.

\- Entendeu, Kakarotto, quando disse que não resistira muito tempo?

\- Sim. Agradeço pela ajuda Vegeta. Ainda bem que havia você de saiya-jin puro, para me explicar algumas coisas de nossa raça.

Vegeta sorri de canto e fala:

\- Minha família, tal como a jovem Pan, estão do seu lado.

Ao ver que ele ia falar algo, pois Pan soubera, Vegeta o corta e fala:

\- O ki de Videl estava muito alterado... Logo, acabaram ouvindo atrás da porta. E foi bom, pois Pan soubera da conversa na íntegra. Sem alterações ou manipulações do teor.

\- Entendo...

\- Viver uma vida sem conhecer o verdadeiro amor, ainda mais um puro dessa forma, é perder uma vida inteira... - Mestre Kame comenta, sonhadoramente, após a breve conversa dos saiya-jins, mudando o assunto - Tenho pena do homem que não pode vivenciar isso. Você é sortudo, Goku. Muitos não têm tal sorte. Você, Kuririn e Vegeta são muito sortudos.

\- Isso mesmo! Eu conheci o verdadeiro amor com Lazuli. O resultado disso foi a minha linda princesinha Maron. Uma prova do meu amor e de Lazuli. Fico muito feliz de ver você vivenciar isso.

\- Fico feliz por você, Kuririn... Uma pena que não pude ir à sua festa de casamento... - ele fala sem graça, pois estava treinando no outro mundo.

\- Bem, não nos casamos... Eu bem que tentei, mas Lazuli não aprecia isso e não liga para essas uniões. Mas, dei um anel de casamento para ela! Pedi para que trocássemos as alianças em uma reunião com os amigos mais íntimos e ela concordou.

\- Bem... Não se pode fazer nada quando a isso... Pelo menos, conseguiu uma troca de alianças- Pual comenta, flutuando ao lado de Goku.

\- Só sinto em relação aos meus filhos... Já esperava que ficassem com Chichi, mas... - Goku comenta, chateado.

\- Bem, os meninos, normalmente são "grudados" na mãe e bem, comumente, tendem a ficar do lado desta, embora ajam exceções. Acredito que com o tempo, eles aceitaram o divórcio e possam, ao menos, ficar próximos a Yuri-chan sem ofendê-la. Quanto a Chichi, duvido. - Oolong comenta pensativo.

\- Como diz aquele ditado_ "Dê tempo ao tempo", _amigo... - Kuririn fala dando alguns tapinhas encorajadores nas costas de seu melhor amigo- Eles só precisam aceitar o inevitável. É que também eles não querem encarar e verdade sobre o casamento de vocês.

\- Bem, posso esperar... Mas, é melhor eu contar de alguma maneira para Yuri o que aconteceu e o pedido deles, de um modo que não a chateie... Tenho receio que ela se culpe. - ele fala preocupado, ao pensar na sua amada e visualizar a face tristonha dela.

\- Bem, para falar isso, precisa ser delicado e bem suave... - Yamcha comenta.

\- Algo que não consigo... - o saiya-jin fala preocupado demais, enquanto pensava em como contar. – Afinal, expressar sentimentos não é o forte dos saiya-jins, né, Vegeta?

\- Verbalmente, sim, ao contrário dos terráqueos que são emotivos e sentimentais demais. Somos mais de demonstrar com gestos e rituais, principalmente com a nossa cauda e agora que você tem a sua cauda de volta, irá perceber isso. Mas, você ao contrário deste Vegeta, tem um pouco de facilidade em expressar-se verbalmente por ter convivido na Terra desde que era um bebê, se comparado comigo que vim para cá e me instalei nesse planeta quando era adulto. Além disso, tirando o fato de amarmos lutar e comer, temos personalidades muito diferentes.

Goku fica com uma face pensativa, apoiando o dedo o queixo, enquanto apoiava o cotovelo no outro braço, pensado em algum modo de contar a sua amada, evitando que ela sofresse, quando desperta de seus pensamentos com a voz de Yamcha.

\- Acredito que na hora você conseguirá reverter isso... De um jeito ou se outro, ela ficará triste, não importa o tão delicado você seja. Mas, vocês se amam. Com certeza, conseguirá contornar, amigo. Não se preocupe. - Yamcha fala, sorrindo, dando alguns tapinhas no ombro de Goku, vendo-o sorrir.

\- Você tem razão, Yamcha.

\- Por falar na Yuri-chan... Cadê ela?

Os amigos de Goku procuram olhando para os lados, menos Piccolo e Vegeta, sendo que este murmura, inaudivelmente, quando virava para o lado, revirando os olhos:

\- Idiotas... Só agora perceberam isso.

\- Ela foi caçar em algum planeta que comporte o seu tamanho e sua fome na forma verdadeira, já que aprecia a caçada, sendo que costuma ficar mais de um dia fora... E apesar de poder chama-la, tal como Pan, não há motivos, pois, preciso saber também se ela sente o mesmo que eu. - ele fala preocupado.

\- Claro que sente! Vejo nos olhos dela e olha que tenho experiência. Mais do que Kuririn - Yamcha fala orgulhoso, sorrindo de ponta a ponta, pois graças a sua fama, era reconhecido como um conquistador nato, tendo passado centenas de mulheres na sua cama para orgulho dele.

\- Ha ha ha, engraçado, Yamcha - Kuririn comenta aborrecido, cruzando os braços, bufando.

\- Mas, é verdade amigo... Eu já me envolvi com várias e sei ler muito bem os olhos e gestos das mulheres.

\- Você trata as mulheres como objeto, Yamcha. Podia ao menos tratá-las com mais consideração. - o baixinho fala um pouco revoltado, pois tinha outro tipo de visão em se tratando de mulheres, sendo um cavaleiro.

\- Elas se jogam contra mim! - ele fala se defendendo, com uma face "inocente", enquanto Kuririn revira os olhos - Que culpa eu tenho? Além disso, todas elas são assim, acredite amigo. Apesar de tudo, só me envolvo com aquelas que pulam em meus braços e colo por si mesmas.

\- Esse é o meu discípulo! Aprendeu tudo o que ensinei!- Muten Hoshi exclama com um sorriso pervertido, tal como o ex-ladrão do deserto.

\- Acredito que a minha esposa "adorará" saber disso... Kame-sennin, me responda uma coisa. Você consegue voltar sozinho do espaço para a Terra? - Kuririn pergunta malignamente, fazendo o velho mestre suar frio e olha-lo com absoluto pavor, pois Lazuli era demasiadamente assustadora quando queria, até mais que o príncipe dos saiya-jins.

Nisso, todos riem entusiasmante, inclusive Goku, que compreendia várias coisas, ao contrário de quando era criança, compartilhando do riso de todos ao verem o velho pervertido apavorado, tremendo e implorando para que Kuririn não falasse nada a Lazuli, enquanto que Piccolo murmurava, arqueando o cenho e confuso:

_"Não entendo porque riem tanto... Por falar nisso, porque nos desviamos tanto assim do assunto em questão?"._

Vegeta era outro, que tal como Piccolo, não rira, além de virar o rosto para o lado e murmurar:

\- Idiotas...

Após algum tempo, vendo que a animação continuava e surgiam novos assuntos, Piccolo pigarreia constrangido com a animação quase indecente que vira para os seus padrões, chamando a atenção de todos que param de rir e se divertir, com exceção de Vegeta claro, enquanto o namekusei-jin olhava seriamente para Goku que arqueia o cenho:

\- Você quer saber se Yuri sente o mesmo que você? É isso?

\- Sim - ele fica sério - Preciso saber se ela sente o mesmo. Não quero abusar de sua inocência, pois quando a olho, vejo a mim mesmo quando criança, sem noção de nada, completamente inocente. Não quero abusar de sua inocência. Preciso saber se meus sentimentos são correspondidos. Sei que tenho uma ligação verdadeira com ela, portanto, é reciproca. Mas, é sempre assim? Ou, pode ser apenas de um lado? Nem Vegeta sabe profundamente sobre isso, pois dentre a minha raça, tal ligação verdadeira era uma lenda, tal como a do super saiya-jin.

\- Isso é verdade... A ligação verdadeira nunca foi compreendida por nossa raça. Afinal, achavam que era só um mito e nada mais, devido ao poder e capacidade de influência dela, tal como uma ligação profunda em todos os aspectos. Sei disso, pois a tenho com Bulma e compreendo o seu poder.

\- E por não querer se aproveitar da inocência dela, você não quer fazer a ela o mesmo que Chichi fez com você, envolvendo-o em uma promessa sem que soubesse o que era, né? - Kuririn pergunta, seriamente e depois sorrindo - Isso era o esperado de você, meu amigo. Você é digno e honrado, ao contrário dela, que o comprometeu sem procurar saber se você sabia o que era e mesmo descobrindo que você não sabia, fez questão de continuar, sabendo que você honraria a sua promessa, mesmo sendo feita sem saber de nada.

\- Quem sabe, eu poderia... - o jogador profissional e rico de beisebol ameaça comentar com um sorriso bobo no rosto, quando Goku cerra os olhos para ele, fazendo-o engolir em seco, ainda mais ao ouvi-lo rosnando - É brincadeira, Goku... Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, amigo. Acalme-se

\- Você não ouviu a explicação sobre os saiya-jins, Yamcha? Ainda mais com a ligação verdadeira. Eles são possessivos demais... – Tenshinhan olha para Vegeta que consente, enquanto suspira cansado, ao ver que o seu amigo se esqueceu de algumas coisas sobre aquela raça.

\- Eu me esqueci... – nisso, Yamcha olha de soslaio para Vegeta que estreita os olhos para ele, enquanto este finaliza o que ia falar em pensamento, enquanto secava o suor da testa _"De fato, se estou ainda vivo, é um milagre."_

\- Não seria melhor Bulma-san ou Videl-san conversarem com a Yuri? Elas são mulheres e entendem sobre o amor. Podem dar uma aula e explicar essas coisas. Assim, ela saberia o que é e Goku-san poderia ficar com a consciência tranquila. - Uub comenta pensativo, apoiando o queixo na mão, enquanto apoiara o cotovelo no seu braço flexionado em frente ao tórax.

\- Uma excelente ideia! - Oolong exclama, sorrindo.

\- Acredito que Goku não terá objeções sobre isso. - Piccolo comenta, olhando para o saiya-jin que exibia seu costumeiro sorriso.

\- Foi uma boa ideia, Uub! - ele acarinha o cabelo do jovem que sorri, pois via Goku, não só como o seu sensei, mas, como um avô querido e alguém que detinha o seu profundo respeito.

\- Obrigado, Goku-san.

\- Acredito que tenha que ir ao padre para pedir a anulação. - Yamcha comenta.

\- Isso mesmo. Mas, confesso que ainda não sei o procedimento. - ele coça atrás da nuca, sem graça.

\- Quer ajuda, amigo? - Kuririn pergunta.

\- Thank you, Kuririn... Mas, você sabe como? - Goku pergunta surpreso.

\- Não sei. Vamos descobrir. Mas, posso ajuda-lo com a parte técnica. Nós somos seus amigos e queremos ajuda-lo, além de apoia-lo, claro - Kuririn fala.

\- Obrigado a todos. - ele agradece sorrindo.

Nisso, todos se sentam na relva para conversar, enquanto que Piccolo ficara na típica posição de lótus, flutuando um pouco acima do chão, tentando entender as conversas animadas e entusiastas. Já, Vegeta, voltara para a sua casa, dando um aceno de despedida para Kakarotto, que sorri se despedindo de seu amigo e rival.

Afinal, o príncipe dos saiya-jins não apreciava reuniões entusiastas, já bastando a ele, aquelas em que era obrigado a participar por sua companheira sobre ameaças explicitas por parte dela, que o faziam repensar duas vezes em uma recusa por parte dele, o que dificilmente aconteceia, pois ele sofreu e muito com as "punições".

Afinal, não queria dormir no sofá novamente por um mês, assim como ficar sem toca-la por todo esse tempo, forçando-o a um celibato de trinta dias. Era cruel e perverso demais, na visão dele.


	16. Preparativos

**Notas da Autora**

Graças a Kuririn, enfim Goku consegue a carta de alforria... Quer dizer, consegue o divórcio, tornando ele e Chichi legalmente e religiosamente, separados.

Nisso, Bulma e Videl concordam em ajudar Yuri, sendo que nisso, resolvem... 

**Capítulo 16 - Conforto.**

Há centenas de anos luz da Terra, Yuri havia acabado de se alimentar de um animal imenso com metade do seu tamanho e agora descansava às margens de um lago enorme fitando o horizonte em um planeta que tinha nada menos do que quatro sois, tornando um ambiente quente.

Mas, não se incomodava, pois era um dos poucos planetas com presas compatíveis com o seu tamanho para caçar, enquanto que os demais predadores mantinham distância dela, após ela ter demonstrado seu poder e força.

Havia decidido tirar um leve cochilo e nisso, tem um sonho, que julgava ser mais uma recordação, pois, nele, olhava para o alto e via vários focinhos a observando e um maior do que os outros, sendo que não sabia de quem era inicialmente.

Porém, graças a explicação da Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin julgou que devia ser a sua mãe, a líder da matilha.

Ela o olhava com um olhar pesaroso e erguia a imensa mandíbula, perguntando para alguns outros in-ookamis do lado dela com a voz visivelmente angustiada para depois haver uma discussão.

Porém, não conseguia entender o motivo e então, desperta abruptamente, estranhando de sentir lágrimas em sua pelagem como se tivesse chorado.

Por mais que forçasse sua mente, não conseguia decifrar o que discutiam e o motivo de tanto descontrole de sua genitora, beirando ao desespero, enquanto que sempre desejou poder lembrar mais sobre o seu passado, mas não conseguia.

Até porque, não compreendia o motivo de toda a sua matilha desaparecer, menos ela, tornando-se um grande mistério, tal como o fim do sistema solar em que seu planeta se encontrava.

Então, torna a olhar a superfície cristalina com as orelhas abaixadas e uma lágrima solitária escorrendo dentre sua pelagem alva, enquanto murmurava, questionando a si mesmo:

\- Goku nunca me chamou, nas vezes que saio do planeta, assim como Pan-chan... Por quê? Será que fiz algo de errado? Será que gostam de mim?

Então, veem a sua mente a imagem de Goku e ela sente seu coração acelerar, assim como uma intensa saudade dele, enquanto sentia-se triste, achando que eles não desejavam a sua presença no planeta deles.

Então, o coração dela dá um solavanco, ao mesmo tempo em que as suas mandíbulas abrem em um imenso sorriso, ao sentir que Goku a chamava, mesmo que não ouvisse e nisso, levanta-se rapidamente, assim como abana a cauda imensa de uma forma indecente pela extrema felicidade que sentia.

Nisso, se recorda de ficar na forma semelhante à humana, já que a Terra era pequena e nisso, usa seu teletransporte, pois estava ansiosa demais para vê-lo, enquanto percebia que seu receio fora exagerado.

Há centenas de anos luz dali, na Terra, mais precisamente em frente à Corporação Cápsula, Goku aguardava a sua amada chegar, enquanto ficava feliz ao ver o papel em sua mão, que era a anulação do padre e confessava que Kuririn fora de grande ajuda, ajudando-o e muito a seguir os procedimentos para a anulação, auxiliando-o e ajudando também, inclusive, na compreensão das explicações que deram para a dissolução do casamento, enquanto que não imaginava que havia tanta papelada para preencher.

Acreditava, que se tivesse ido sem ajuda, demoraria mais de um dia para resolver tudo, assim como, aproveitara a ajuda de Kuririn e adiantara a parte de Chichi, para que a mesma assinasse um papel pela parte dela, decidindo que entregaria a Gyumao para que ele entregasse a sua filha.

Afinal, depois da última discursão, era preferível manter uma distância considerável dela.

Mas, ficara tranquilo, pois fora informado que mesmo que ela demorasse para assinar ou não assinasse, ele já podia ser considerado divorciado dela e portanto, livre para contrair outra união se assim desejasse.

Como conseguira terminar em apenas uma manhã, fora até a casa de Bulma falar com ela e com Videl, pedindo a ajuda delas, explicando as suas preocupações e ambas concordaram em ajuda-lo, ficando felizes de poderem ajuda-lo em relação a Yuri, explicando muitas coisas para ela, sobre os sentimentos e afins.

Enquanto isso, Goku ficara feliz ao ver que Pan veio abraça-lo e apoia-lo, confirmando o que Vegeta havia dito. Trunks deu um tapinha nas costas do mais velho, Bra o abraçou, dando o seu apoio, deixando o guerreiro imensamente feliz por sua neta e nora, sendo que Videl também o abraçou, enquanto demonstravam todo o seu apoio.

Nisso, Yuri aparece na forma humana com sua espécie de roupa felpuda a cobrindo, enquanto notavam que a cauda dela abanava feliz e suas orelhas se voltaram para frente, antes de sorrir imensamente e pular nos braços de seu amado, o abraçando e sendo retribuída por ele, que afunda seu nariz nos cabelos alvos e extremamente sedosos dela, aspirando o seu cheiro, profundamente e fazendo-a sentir cócegas, enquanto ele circundava a cintura dela com a sua cauda.

Ele estava normal, sem nenhuma transformação, pois havia acabado de chegar, sendo que ficou sem as transformações por ter que tratar com o padre e demais pessoas.

\- Que bom! Fico feliz que tenha me chamando... Achei que não gostavam que eu ficasse com vocês, pois nunca me chamaram. - ela fala em um tom triste, olhando-o, que sorri gentilmente, para depois acarinhar a face dela com o dorso e com olhos amáveis:

\- Não é isso... E inclusive achei que gostaria de ter um tempo para você.

\- Eu senti falta de ficar com você. Não gosto de ficar sozinha, pois passei muito tempo da minha vida assim.

\- Mas, por que você saiu, então? Você disse que aprecia o ato de caçar. - Goku pergunta confuso.

\- Sim... Quer dizer... Assim, dê uns tempos para cá, confesso que não sentiria falta de caçar... Tipo, a cada três meses ou algo assim, talvez... Por algum motivo, agora não sinto o mesmo prazer de antes, sendo que não consigo compreender o por quê.

\- Por que não pesca? No Monte Paoz há peixes enormes... E tipo, poderia caçar na forma humana. Assim como caçar outras presas.

\- Eu como muito. Embora que posso comer a cada dois dias, se quiser desde que não gaste energia. - ela comenta e depois, sorri imensamente, com a cauda abanando intensamente - Sério, que não se incomodam de eu caçar na Terra? Acho que posso administrar a minha necessidade de alimentação e evitar caçar na forma verdadeira... Desde que possa ficar com você... Claro, também gosto da Pan-chan, já que vocês foram meus primeiros amigos... Embora, confesse que me sinto diferente com você, apesar de não saber o motivo, afinal, Pan-chan é minha amiga e não sei... - ela começa a ficar confusa, tentando inutilmente compreender seus sentimentos enquanto falava com visível confusão.

Enquanto isso, Kuririn e os demais sorriam, pois Yuri não fazia ideia do quanto um saiya-jin comia, enquanto que acreditavam que em matéria de comida, os saiya-jins eram superiores aos in-ookamis ou talvez, se igualassem.

Então, o saiya-jin pousa um dedo nos lábios dela, silenciando-a, que fica enrubescida, assim como sente que seu coração vai saltar do peito, enquanto que o toque dele faz um calafrio de prazer se espalhar da sua coluna para o seu corpo e em todas as suas terminações nervosas.

\- Sei que está confusa com os seus sentimentos e que não os compreende... Mas, conversei com Bulma e Videl e elas aceitaram ajuda-la a esclarecer os seus sentimentos. Mas, não quero fazer nada contra a sua vontade. E pergunto a você. Deseja descobrir sobre o que ele são? Sobre tudo o que sente?

Ela fica pensativa e inicialmente receosa, por causa dos olhares assustadoramente frios que recebeu de Chichi e de dos filhos dele, para depois tomar coragem e olhar para as duas que sorriem gentilmente, fazendo-a sorrir, pois era um olhar gentil, assim como o de um outro terráqueo que estava com Goku, que ela olhava curiosamente, virando as orelhas para ele que percebe e se apresenta:

\- Você ainda não me viu, né? - nisso, sorri ao vê-la virando a cabeça para os lados em negação, achando fofo a face curiosa dela que lembrava a de uma criança, inclusive a de Goku quando pequeno, compreendo as preocupações de seu grande amigo - Me chamo Kuririn e sou um dos amigos de Goku. Há outros também que você não viu ainda.

\- Kuririn? - ele consente e a vê exibir um imenso sorriso, extasiada e falando - Você tem o mesmo olhar delas! Eu estou feliz! Espero que sejamos amigos, pois quero ter muitos amigos. Vivi muito tempo sozinha e agora que conheço a felicidade de ter amigos, quero ter bastante! Gostaria de poder conhecer os outros amigos de Goku. Porém, será que me aceitarão? Não gostei do olha que recebi de Gohan, Goten e de Chichi, pois vi muitos desses na minha vida.

Ela termina falando pesarosamente com as orelhas abaixadas, tal como a cauda, enquanto sentia o saiya-jin abraça-la e falar gentilmente para ela, que volta suas orelhas para ele, assim como o rosto, enquanto sente-se hipnotizada pelo olhar intenso dele, sentindo-se cativa pelos orbes ônix que fitavam profundamente o azul dos orbes dela, sendo que ambos estavam cativos um pelo outro, enquanto sentia-se derreter frente ao belo sorriso do saiya-jin e um olhar que beirava a ternura.

\- Você gostaria de conhecê-los?

\- Claro... - ela fala fracamente, sem conseguir desviar dos orbes dele, porém, ele percebeu que ela ficara levemente triste, abaixando a face, enquanto tremia levemente, provavelmente se lembrando do tratamento que a sua ex-esposa e filhos deram a ela - Mas, eles querem me conhecer? Tipo... Eles querem mesmo? Eles não terão o mesmo olhar da Chichi e de seus filhos?

\- Não vão... Todos eles estão muito curiosos sobre você e lhe querem bem. Terão o mesmo olhar que o meu. Portanto, não fique preocupada. Vegeta tem uma face de poucos amigos, mas, ele é assim com tudo mundo. - Kuririn fala sorrindo, vendo que o humor dela melhorou e ela sorria de um jeito inocente e puro, tal como o de uma criança em uma loja de doces, tamanho o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos.

\- Isso mesmo... Podemos marcar para mais a tarde um encontro com todos, para que você se apresente e eles possam conhecê-la pessoalmente.

\- Pode ser uma festa! Para comemorar a sua "liberdade", amigo! - Kuririn exclama feliz.

\- Excelente ideia! - Bulma exclama, batendo as palmas da mão uma na outra - E convidaremos todos os nossos amigos!

\- Mas, aí não teremos que marcar? Assim, precisamos entrar em contato com todos para...

_"Não é necessário. Falei com todos e eles falaram que estão livres essa noite." _Dendê fala via pensamento com todos ali presentes.

\- Obrigada! - Videl exclama animada - Faremos uma festa!

\- Os meus robôs cuidarão disso! E, além disso, podemos fazer compras! Goku, você precisa de roupas. - Bulma comenta olhando para ele, sorrindo - Deixa que eu pago. Yuri também vai fazer compras, após as nossas aulas, se ela assim desejar, podendo inclusive as aulas serem ministradas depois de irmos as compras! Está um lindo dia para isso!

\- Eu vou ajudar também, sendo a parte do meu pai! - Videl exclama feliz.

\- Mas, Bulma...

O saiya-jin ia argumentar, quando ela levanta a mão, o silenciando e pergunta:

\- Goku, quantas vezes você salvou a Terra, o Universo e inclusive o Outro mundo?

\- Bem, o Outro mundo foi uma vez... Mas, os demais não sei - ele responde pensativo, enquanto que Yuri o olhava, surpresa, pois não fazia ideia que ele era um herói.

\- Aí está a resposta. - ele a olha confuso, arqueando o cenho, enquanto que Bulma colocava as mãos na cintura dela, sorrindo vitoriosa - Você os salvou várias vezes, tanto a Terra quanto o Universo. E quando você os salvou, me salvou também... Além disso, graças ao seu coração e poder, pude conhecer Vegeta e constitui com isso uma família. Além disso, sou herdeira da Capsule Corporation, tenho mais dinheiro que poderia gastar em diversas vidas e você é como se fosse o meu irmão mais novo... Logo, não venha argumentar que não posso que não é certo e etc... Entendeu?

Ela pergunta arqueando o cenho de forma ameaçadora, fazendo-o se encolher e concordar com a cabeça.

\- Para mim, é a mesma coisa que Videl disse. Eu e minha família estaríamos mortos sem você. Senão o ajudar de alguma forma, ficarei com a consciência pesada, e acredito que Bulma compartilha desse meu sentimento – Além disso, somos seus amigos e amigos ajudam um ao outro, Goku-san. Ademais, não é só meu amigo. Faz parte da minha família, também.

Ela olha para a cientista que confirma com a cabeça.

\- Mas, e quanto a esta Yuri? Eu destruí partes do planeta e... - nisso, fica emotiva, contendo com muito custo às lágrimas, enquanto apertava com as mãos o haori de Goku - Vocês não possuem motivos para gastar algo comigo.

E nisso, sem conseguir conter mais eficientemente a imensa tristeza que sentia, uma lágrima escorre dos orbes dela, pois se recorda de toda a destruição que fora obrigada a fazer por ter sido escrava há anos, através de punições da antiga coleira que usara desde que era um filhote em caso de desobediência as ordens dadas.

Nisso, Goku pega o rosto dela delicadamente com ambas as mãos, enquanto seca as lágrimas da mesma com os polegares, sorrindo e falando:

\- Não fique assim... Você não fez por que quis e sim, porque aquele bastardo a obrigou! Você sofreu e muito, vivendo um verdadeiro inferno dia após dia, sendo agravado pelo fato dele te obrigar a fazer atos que a feriam. Você não é um monstro e sim, Bionik era o monstro. Ele foi cruel e perverso.

\- Goku... - ela fala com um sorriso fraco, secando as lágrimas com o dorso das pequenas mãos, sentindo que melhorava um pouco.

Porém, ainda perdurava nela uma tristeza considerável.

\- Yuri-chan... Se você não tivesse engolido Bionik para que ele explodisse dentro de si, evitando que destruísse grande parte do universo, Goku teria feito a mesma coisa que fez com Cell e nisso, um grande herói teria se sacrificado... Você não só salvou centenas de planetas, tal como seus povos, assim como evitou que Goku fosse obrigado a se sacrificar. Acredito, que o fato de ter salvado centenas de planetas, seja uma fonte consoladora. Além disso, quando você o engoliu, você sabia que morreria se fizesse isso, né? - Bulma pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Sabia... Meu corpo evitaria o impacto da explosão no universo, mas, eu provavelmente morreria tendo os meus órgãos destruídos no processo. - ela fala, sentindo-se se animar, pois não havia pensado por esse ângulo.

\- Por isso, você acabou salvando a mim e a minha família, assim como todos. Inclusive Goku, evitando-o de se sacrificar, novamente. Logo, ficaríamos felizes em poder ajuda-la. Se negássemos, sentiríamos remorso.

\- Como assim se sacrificou contra esse tal de Cell? - ela perguntou voltando às orelhas para ele.

\- Perfect Cell. Ele estava perdendo para Gohan e resolveu se explodir. Ele era um bioandróíde ou algo assim, semelhante à Bionik. Só que foi criado pelo doutor Gero, um remanescente de um grupo cruel chamado Red Ribbon, sendo formado por diversas partes de alienígenas... Enfim, ele decidiu se explodir, sendo que a explosão destruiria o universo e para evitar isso, o teleportei até o outro mundo e ele explodiu comigo lá... Confesso que faria o mesmo com Bionik, se você não o tivesse engolido. Você salvou a minha vida. Muito obrigado.

\- É isso mesmo, Yuri-chan! Você é uma heroína, também! – Pan exclama feliz.

\- Sério! - nisso ela abraça Goku e sorri intensamente, sentindo-se imensamente feliz, para depois olhar para Bulma e Videl - Muito obrigada! Estou tão feliz! Nunca pensei que conheceria a felicidade aqui na Terra. Já a considero meu lar e provavelmente, já não apreciarei ir caçar por aí como antes. E aceito a explicação. Ficaria feliz de compreender o que sinto! Muito obrigada!

Nisso, se solta do pescoço de Goku que solta a sua cauda, enquanto ela abraça, de repente e entusiasmante, Videl e Bulma, ambas ao mesmo tempo, puxando-as para um abraço, sendo que a cientista fala:

\- Controle a sua força. Não somos como o Goku.

\- Eu as machuquei? - ela fica preocupada, olhando-as atentamente. – Controlei a minha força.

\- Não. Mas, nos surpreendeu - nisso, Videl afaga a cabeça dela e fala, sorrindo, vendo-a sorrir também - Quer fazer compras? Podemos ir com todos! E tipo, você poderia ir vestida a uma festa. O que acha?

\- Há algo de errado com a minha? - ela se separa e olha para a sua pelagem, de forma confusa - Se bem, que acho que é roupa, mas, não sei. Nasci com ela.

\- Percebemos... Mas, para variar. Você e Goku podem escolher as roupas juntos. O que acha Goku? - Bulma pergunta.

\- Seria legal. Podemos ir todos. Quanto mais, melhor! – Goku exclama feliz.

\- Vou chamar o Vegeta. - ela fala saindo dali, sorrindo.

\- Bulma-san... Acho meio complicado. Vegeta detesta ir a festas. Ainda mais um passeio. - Kuririn comenta.

\- Eu tenho meu método - nisso, pisca enquanto entrava na mansão.


	17. Passeio parte 1 - Compras

**Notas da Autora**

Bulma consegue arrastar o príncipe dos saiya-jins para fazer companhia a ela no shopping...

Frente a tanta novidade, Yuri fica animada e ansiosa, tal como uma criança pequena em um parque de diversões.

Nisso, Bulma e Videl percebem que Yuri carece também de...

Yo!

Uma curiosidade sobre os in-ookamis.

Tal como os nomes dos saiya-jins vem de vegetais, os nomes dos in-ookamis vêm de frutas.

Lasbberi - raspberry - Framboesa.

Kiwine - Kiwi.

Quanto as atualizações, um aviso ^ ^

Sempre que puder, atualizarei as fanfictions a cada dez dias.

Porém, a partir do próximo mês, a atualização poderá demorar até vinte dias. Eu tentarei sempre que possível manter os dez dias entre cada atualização de capítulo, mas, será difícil manter esse prazo a partir de agosto.

Só queria avisar, pois, mesmo que demorei mais de dez dias, irei atualizar assim que puder ^ ^

Agora, tenham uma boa leitura XDDDDD 

**Capítulo 17 - Passeio parte 1 - Compras**

\- Malditos in-ookamis! Guardiões desgraçados! Maldita Deusa Suprema da Criação por deixar esses guardiões!

Uma voz grave imersa em um ódio mortal revibrava em meio a escuridão, nos confins do universo, onde outrora situava-se um sistema solar, há muito desaparecido. O mesmo sistema solar que era habitado pelos in-ookamis.

Dois orbes vermelhos como sangue destacavam-se na escuridão e dentre os contornos deste, jaziam correntes prateadas, que lacravam o ser e no tórax deste, uma espécie de pequena lança, que adentrava cada vez mais.

Este havia acordado após anos dormindo em um sono profundo.

\- Por acaso acham que podem me manter eternamente aqui, in-ookamis? - pergunta olhando para as correntes que o prendiam naquela espécie de dimensão - Estão ficando cada vez mais fracos e em breve irão se romper. Além disso, sei que Lasbberi está viva, Kiwine! Quando sair daqui exterminarei a última in-ookami, sua filha e poderei enfim destruir tudo! Até não sobrar nada, nem o Outro mundo e nem outros universos! Não restará nada além do imenso vazio! Mal vejo a hora de me divertir com aqueles Deuses da Destruição!

Então, ele ri malignamente, enquanto a lança terminava de adentrar em seu tórax, enquanto alguns elos da corrente pareciam enfraquecer, gradativamente.

Já na Terra, após virar alguns corredores, Bulma encontra Vegeta exercitando-se, trajando apenas uma bermuda e permite-se admirar os músculos dele, sendo que estava na forma super saiya-jin 4, terminando uma bateria de exercícios pesados, inclusive com a cauda, para fortalece-la, sendo que era sempre aprazível vê-lo se exercitar, até que se recorda que não tinha tempo para isso e entra na sala imensa.

No mesmo instante, soa um alarme e a gravidade demasiada é desligada automaticamente, sendo que este dispositivo fora colocado após o nascimento de Bra.

\- Veggie.

\- O que é Bulma? - nisso, ele larga o peso com que vinha treinando e seca o suor em uma toalha próxima dali, ao caminhar em direção a uma estante.

\- Eu, Yuri-chan, Videl e os demais, iremos sair para mostrar a cidade a ela e fazer compras.

\- E daí? Você não precisa me dar satisfações. Aliais nunca me deu. - ele fala secando o rosto.

\- Não se faça de obtuso, Veggie.

Nisso, escuta um rosnado dele, mas, ignora, pois já ouvira vários em sua vida e, além disso, conviviam há mais de duas décadas.

\- Sei o que pretende e já adianto que a minha resposta é não. - ele fala, enquanto bebia um gole de água de uma garrafa térmica posicionada estrategicamente no quarto de treino.

\- Então é não, né? - ela pergunta, cruzando os braços na frente do tórax com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, fazendo Vegeta arquear o cenho, pois conhecia aquela face e boa coisa não vinha dela.

Mesmo assim, não se abalou e continuou com a sua postura aristocrática e a usual face de poucos amigos:

\- Não vou mudar de opinião, mulher.

\- Bem, se a resposta é não, acho que trinta dias no sofá lá embaixo irão ajuda-lo a lidar com essa negação.

Ela falava lentamente, saboreando cada palavra que pronunciava, enquanto sorria malignamente ao ver o efeito que tal ameaça tinha no príncipe dos saiya-jins.

Os olhos se arregalarem, para depois este fazer junta feia, rosnando, até que vira de costas e atira a toalha no chão, com raiva, enquanto saía bufando de raiva, desfazendo a transformação.

\- Então, decidiu rever a sua opinião?

\- Por que responder se já sabe a resposta? Chantageadora maldita...

Ele murmura irado, pisando duro até o quarto deles, soltando fogo pelas ventas por ter ser obrigado a acompanha-la em um dos vários programas sem sentido dos terráqueos, para ele, que consistia em andar feito um "peru bêbado" para os lados, segundo a opinião dele, sendo precedido de outros igualmente idiotas, como "compras" que consistia em ir a vários lugares e gastar "rios" de dinheiro em mercadorias, sendo que não usavam metade do que compravam e muitas roupas não sendo nada práticas a seu ver.

Pelo menos, ele pensava que sua companheira tinha bom gosto, sendo que no quesito roupas, não podia negar, embora tivesse tido as suas dúvida no início, com a primeira roupa terráquea que usou, que consistia em uma camisa rosa com uns dizeres e uma calça amarela caqui.

Quando descobriu quem costumava usar rosa, sentiu-se ultrajado e irado, passando a detestar mortalmente esta cor.

Nisso, após meia hora, todos partiram da Capsule Corporation, embarcando em uma espécie de aero limusine requintada e climatizada, com Yuri ficando maravilhada ao entrar em um veículo pela primeira vez na vida, assim como tendo vários botões, ficando encantada frente às janelas, sendo que eram escuras do lado de fora e não se via nada do interior, sendo que de dentro, podia ver o exterior nitidamente, assim como farejava e após investigar as janelas, tendo uma paciente Bra explicado como funcionavam, fica de joelhos na poltrona, analisando atrás dos bancos, pois mexera as orelhas e descobrira que o som saída dali, assim como de cada uma das portas, investigando tudo e quase caindo de cara no chão tamanha a empolgação, sendo segurada por Goku que sorria, achando fofa a curiosidade dela, enquanto a cauda felpuda dela abanava, freneticamente.

Dessa vez coube a Trunks explicar o mecanismo do som, deixando-a fascinada, sendo que ela estava sentada ao lado de Goku, tendo Bra e Pan ao lado dela. Já, Kuririn estava na outra janela, e achava ela fofa, pois via os olhos inocentes e curiosos, lembrando e muito Goku quando criança, sendo que parte desse olhar ainda persistira no saiya-jin, mesmo quando crescera. Vegeta estava no lado de Kuririn e Bulma estava do lado de seu companheiro, sorrindo docemente para Yuri, sendo que Videl estava no seu lado, já esperando tais reações dela, assim como todos que estavam ali, achando ela muito fofinha, sendo que o jovem Briefs também compartilhava de tal opinião e não percebera que Pan olhara torto para ele, provavelmente com ciúmes.

Vegeta estava bufando, pois, além de interromperem seu treino, tinha que ver uma in-ookami inquieta, com a sua cauda mexendo de forma praticamente indecente a seu ver, enquanto que percebera, muitas vezes, Pan e Bra precisando conter a cauda, ouvindo Yuri pedir desculpas, sendo que elas pareciam se divertir, apesar de tudo.

Irritado por não estar treinando, além de ser obrigado a acompanha-los em um dos programas terráqueos, idiota na opinião dele e uma garota que parecia uma criança pequena impaciente, que não parava quieta nem por um minuto, a sua paciência estava chegando ao limite.

Então, tem uma ideia para mantê-la quieta e entretida, pegando do seu lado uma revista, percebendo que era uma holográfica com várias fotos e vídeos, entregando a Yuri que pega curiosa, até que "pipocam" os vídeos e fotos na sua frente, assim como músicas, deixando-a fascinada, e quieta, enquanto encontrara um novo foco para se distrair, ficando sentada, com Vegeta se regorjeando por sua ideia, sendo que funciona por algum tempo, até que ela começa a perguntar entusiasmada como aquilo era possível, completamente alheia ao estado emocional do príncipe dos saiya-jins, fazendo Vegeta conter um rosnado.

Bulma percebera o estado de seu saiya-jin e tinha receio que este descontasse a sua frustração em Yuri e sussurra no ouvido dele, quase que inaudívelmente:

\- Comporte-se... Ou, ficará trintas dias de celibato.

Essa ameaça fora o suficiente para acalma-lo, instantaneamente, sendo que este faz junta feia e passa a olhar pela janela, bufando.

\- Se você se comportar, terá um prêmio pelo bom comportamento à noite.

Ela fala maliciosamente, quase sem som e praticamente inaudível a todos, sendo que somente Vegeta escutara, fazendo-o sorrir maliciosamente, sendo que faria questão de cobrar seu prêmio de bom comportamento à noite, pois a faria pagar deliciosamente pela chantagem que impôs a ele e mal via a hora de "puni-la" na cama, de uma forma extremamente prazerosa.

Então, após uma hora, eles saem do aero automóvel e se deparam com um shopping luxuoso, tendo um designer bem moderno, sendo que Goku percebera isso, pois era diferente do que comumente ia com Chichi.

Yuri queria continuar explorando a revista, já que estava fascinada, até Bulma prometer que daria a revista a ela, que agradece, a abraçando entusiasmante.

A in-ookami enfim olha para a construção, achando-a linda, ficando boquiaberta.

Conforme eles caminham para as portas duplas imensas, a in-ookami pergunta alarmada, ao se aproximarem:

\- Cadê a maçaneta... Ou, aonde a abrimos?

\- Ela abre automaticamente. - Goku fala, carinhosamente, com Yuri abraçando o braço dele, pois adorava sentir o calor dele e o seu cheiro, único.

Nisso, fica encantada ao ver que abria como mágica, fazendo-a abanar a cauda de forma eufórica, sendo que depois fica estarrecida ao ver as dezenas de luzes, sons e cheiros, virando a sua cabeça para todos os lados, tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo, inclusive olhando para o alto e vendo que no teto, surgiam imagens lindas do espaço, da terra e de várias paisagens terráqueas com vídeos, fazendo os olhos dela brilharem e ficar boquiaberta, até que o som de uma fonte de água chama a atenção desta que corre até esta, assustando algumas pessoas que passeavam pelo shopping luxuoso.

Então, a in-ookami olhava maravilhada o show de luzes que vinha de dentro das águas da fonte, até que o grupo se aproxima dela, vendo que em seguida, esta se afastara para ver as frentes das lojas com seus brilhos e letras, assim como itens, até que Goku grita:

\- Yuri, vamos ver as roupas e depois iremos passear pelo shopping!

Nisso, ela volta para junto deles e abraça o braço de Goku, continuando o passeio, vendo que ele entrelaçava a cauda na cintura dela, com esta percebendo que Vegeta fazia o mesmo com Bulma, enquanto tentava compreender o por que de tal ato.

Então, ao olhar para os lados, inocentemente, começa com a "bateria" de perguntas para eles, sobre o que era cada coisa, inclusive apontando, euforicamente, ficando feliz frente às explicações, sendo que as garotas adoravam o som das orelhas dela mexendo para os lados, confessando que sentiam vontade de pega-las.

Enquanto isso, os demais percebem que o comportamento dela chamava mais a atenção do que a aparência em si.

Afinal, tinham animais falantes, inclusive trajando roupas, lobisomens e afins, sendo que provavelmente pensavam que ela era uma lobisomem, por causa da pelagem, pelo que desconfiavam.

Então, ao usarem uma escada rolante, ela fica fascinada, mas, com receio, sendo que foi preciso ajuda, com esta saltando para um degrau, se prendendo em Goku, para depois se maravilhar:

\- Incrível! Ela anda por nós! Como é possível?

Pergunta com um imenso sorriso para o grupo que vinha atrás dela e de Goku, sendo que estes se revezavam nas explicações, sendo que era a vez de Bulma explicar o mecanismo e inclusive quem inventou, deixando-a maravilhada, conforme o esperado por todos, enquanto que sentiam que a alegria dela era contagiante.

Enfim, chegam a uma loja de roupa requintadas, sendo que os Briefs são recebidos com tapete vermelho.

Goku e Yuri pisam nele, já que estavam juntos dos Brief´s e de Vegeta, assim como Kuririn, que pisara no tapete, após se recuperar da visão deste estendido na frente deles, percebendo então no que consistia o tratamento Vip.

Nisso, é oferecido champanhe e petiscos, assim como outras bebidas, pois, os Brief´s eram arquimilionários.

Pan e Kuririn ficaram estarrecidos, inicialmente, com o tratamento e o guerreiro resolve aproveitar e sentar no sofá luxuoso para ser servido por garçons, decidido aproveitar ao máximo o tratamento Vip espetacular.

Vegeta sentara um pouco afastado dele, começando a comer os petiscos, mal humorado, torcendo para que a sessão "tortura" acabasse o quanto antes para poder voltar aos seus treinos.

Mas, Kuririn não se importava em ficar ali por horas a fio, aproveitando o máximo possível o tratamento Vip dispensado a eles, sabendo que sem estar acompanhado de milionários, nada daquilo seria possível.

Yuri ficara fascinada, inclusive, vendo as roupas, enquanto que Bulma, Bra, Videl e Pan, que adorara o tratamento Vip, levavam Yuri para a sessão de roupas, seguidas de Goku, sendo que Trunks fora correndo para o balcão, a fim de paquerar a atendente, com Pan ficando com raiva, por ele ser um mulherengo, sem saber que este nunca a cortejou, por pensar que ela somente o via como uma espécie de irmão, incapaz de vê-lo de forma diferente, sendo que era exatamente o oposto.

Então, por isso, desistira dela e tentava sempre ficar com outras mulheres para tentar esquecê-la, sendo que Bulma observava isso e abanava a cabeça para os lados, pois, desconfiava dos sentimentos do seu filho, sendo que Pan não ajudava, sendo tão reservada.

Nisso, passeiam dentre as dezenas de roupas, olhando para Yuri, procurando as que serviam, embora pedissem para ela escolhe-la, percebendo que esta se atrapalhava, ao ponto de não saber a diferença entre a roupa masculina e feminina, decidindo que iriam trabalhar essas diferenças com ela nas aulas que ministrariam.

Nisso, ao chegarem perto dos provadores, sendo que Goku as seguia, Bulma comenta, olhando para as roupas que segurava, sendo que foram indicadas para a in-ookami, que as aceitara, já que não tinha experiência com roupas:

\- Seria interessante vemos seu corpo sem essa pelagem, pois, eu acho que poderíamos ter pegado números menores.

\- Querem que eu ire a pelagem? - ela pergunta, virando as orelhas felpudas para frente, enquanto inclinava a cabeça.

\- Sim, venha, vamos para...

Porém, antes que Videl pudesse levá-la ao provador, a pelagem some de repente do corpo desta, revelando que ela estava nua por baixo, enquanto perguntava, inocentemente:

\- Assim está bom?

Bulma, Videl, Bra e Pan, ficam estarrecidas e em choque, pois fora do nada, sendo que sumiram como mágica, já, Goku, ficara fascinado ao olhar o corpo delicado dela, com leves curvas e praticamente, sem pêlos, sendo puxada a cor para o alvo devido à pele ser claríssima, sendo que para ele, era simplesmente perfeita e sentiu seu membro ficar completamente desperto, como se uma descarga elétrica surgisse do nada, enquanto a "devorava" com os olhos ônix brilhantes, cobertos de desejo, sendo que a sua língua umedecia os seus lábios, involuntariamente.

\- Yuri-chan! Retorne a pelagem! - Bulma foi a primeira a se recuperar, sendo que pensava que fora pela sua experiência no passado, pois Goku, quando era criança, não tinha nenhum senso comum.

Nisso, ela retorna a pelagem, confusa com as faces que elas exibiram, sendo que Bulma havia percebido o olhar de Goku e percebera a evidente ereção dele, através do volume das calças do mesmo, que falou, enquanto ficava de costas para elas.

\- Já volto. - nisso se teleporta dali.

Yuri olha entristecida para onde o saiya-jin estivera momentos antes e pergunta para elas, com as orelhas levemente abaixadas:

\- Por que ele foi embora?

Pan não sabia o motivo, assim como Bra, mas, Videl olha para Bulma, que consente com a cabeça, fazendo a amiga corar levemente.

\- Kaa-chan, por que está corada? – Pan pergunta, curiosa.

\- Nada, filha...

\- Não sou mais criança. Sou uma moça.

\- Me lembrei de uma situação vexatória, só isso.

A meia saiya-jin não acreditou muito, mas, percebeu que sua mão não falaria mais nada e que muito menos, a sua "tia" Bulma falaria algo, enquanto que ela e Bra se entreolhavam, confusas.

\- Por falar nisso, porque o oji-san (tio) saiu? - a jovem Brief pergunta curiosa.

\- Ele deve ter se lembrado de algo - Bulma olha para Yuri, que estava levemente triste, pensando que talvez tivesse feito algo de errado, provavelmente, pelo que imaginara - Ele vai voltar, vai ver que se lembrou de um compromisso, Yuri-chan. Você não fez nada de errado.

\- Verdade? - ela se animava, novamente, pois, ficou aliviada em saber que não havia feito nada de errado.

\- Sim... Só peço que se for para tirar a roupa, só faça em particular, quando estiver em um local fechado ou reservado, tá?

\- Tá. Mas, por quê?

\- Se lembra da aula que daremos a você?

\- Sim.

\- Nas aulas, explicaremos.

\- Aulas? Não era aula?

\- No seu caso, aulas. Só em uma não vai dar. – Bulma sentencia, percebendo que teriam que começar do básico, pelo visto.

Longe dali, em um lugar no Monte Paoz, sendo que o saiya-jin voara até lá, após sair do shopping, procurando um lugar discreto, até que encontra e se masturba, até se satisfazer, entrando em seguida em uma lagoa ali perto, para que a água gelada ajudasse a acalma-lo, pois a visão dela nua fora o suficiente para estimular a libido dele, violentamente, acreditando que era porque tinham uma ligação verdadeira e seu corpo clamava para fazê-la dele e de mais ninguém.

Inclusive, mesmo aliviando-se, a ereção persistia e acreditava, que um bom tempo imerso em água gelada, ajudaria a diminuí-la.

Ele fica mais alguns minutos ali, até que sai e se troca já achando suficiente o banho gelado para poder voltar ao shopping com o seu shunkan no idou.


	18. Passeio - II - O doce e o salgado

**Notas da Autora**

Yuri continua descobrindo novas coisas, tentando compreender e assimilar o que vivenciava.

Nisso, pacientemente e gentilmente, todos, com exceção de Vegeta, já que ele fora chantageado por sua companheira, a auxiliavam. 

**Capítulo 18 - Passeio parte II Descobrindo o doce e o salgado**

No shopping, Vegeta nota que seu filho já havia feito questão de falar seu sobrenome à vendedora que ficou agradavelmente surpresa, para em seguida debruçar-se sobre o balcão, com a mesma encantada e fazendo questão de deixar evidente o atributo de seus seios, assim como fazer charme para o jovem Briefs.

O príncipe dos saiya-jins revira os olhos, pois, de fato, seu filho era um mulherengo inveterado e pelo visto, incorrigível e então, vê a seção íntima a sua direita, um pouco afastado de onde estava sentado .

Nisso, passa a ter uma ideia "maligna", passando a sorrir maliciosamente, se deliciando com a visão que rugiu nele e então, se dirige a tal seção, com um sorriso malicioso crescente no rosto.

Kuririn notou o sorriso, mas, deu de ombros e continuou aproveitando as regalias Vips, aceitando mais uma taça de champanhe, sendo que tanto ele quanto Vegeta estanharam o fato de Goku sair do shopping, de repente, com o shukan no idou, conforme suspeitavam.

Enquanto isso, completamente alheia aos planos de seu companheiro, Bulma está olhando para as roupas e Videl também, ambas com olhares críticos para as peças expostas, enquanto que Pan e Bra estão olhando uma seção mais a frente.

\- Eu acho que deveria ser algo mais discreto. Até porque, ela é inocente demais, além de ser consideravelmente fofa. Não consigo imagina-la usando algo provocador e que revele muitas coisas. - Videl comenta.

\- Talvez esteja certa... Acabei escolhendo pelos meus gostos e de minha filha e acabei esquecendo, que de fato, tal estilo não combinada com a Yuri-chan, além de que, percebemos que Goku é muito possessivo e ela já é linda sem chamar a atenção com uma roupa provocadora... Por falar nisso, ainda não conseguiu vestir o sutiã? A calcinha ela aprendeu, né?

\- Sim. E expliquei como colocar o sutiã e entendi que ela assimilou bem. - Videl fala, olhando para o provador, agora preocupada.

Então, Goku se teleporta ao lado de Videl, pois, como era fora uma guerreira, era mais fácil localizar o ki dela que de Bulma.

Nisso, Yuri saí tempestivamente do provador, com as orelhas abaixadas, usando apenas peças íntimas com uma voz chorona:

\- O tal de sutiã pinica Videl... Tenho que usar mesmo? E a calcinha também? Ela incomoda muito.

Nisso, ao ver que Goku voltara, ela corta o espaço dentre ambos e o abraça, feliz, inocentemente, mudando seu humor em um piscar de olhos, frente à visão dele, tal como abanando a cauda para os lados, sem saber o efeito disso no saiya-jin, que passar a lutar contra o seu desejo novamente, assim como ficara estático pelo ato intempestivo dela, porém, consideravelmente usual.

\- Yuri-chan! Para o provador! - Videl exclama, enquanto a levava de volta, separando-a de Goku, sendo que estava com a face avermelhada pela falta de senso comum de Yuri.

\- Mas, não estou nua... Vocês falaram que isso é uma roupa... Não é uma roupa? - nisso, ela olha com os orbes azuis lacrimosos e com a face confusa.

\- Não está, mas, não pode sair de peças íntimas. - nisso, Videl conseguira fazer Yuri retornar para o provador.

Então, esta abre uma fresta na porta, só dando para ver o seu rosto e os olhos úmidos, assim como as orelhas abaixadas:

\- Fiz algo de errado, de novo? Estão com raiva de mim? - ela pergunta com os orbes rasos de lágrimas.

\- Não fez nada de errado, Yuri-chan e não estamos com raiva, apenas, estávamos ansiosas para leva-la ao provador. - nisso Videl acarinha a cabeça da in-ookami e fala, gentilmente - Apenas não pode sair por aí de peças íntimas, sendo a mesma regra para estar nua.

\- Por que não posso? Não entendo. - ela fala com visível confusão na face.

\- Nas aulas que daremos, você irá entender. Até aí, siga as nossas orientações, tudo bem? - Bulma pergunta carinhosamente, vendo o humor dela melhorar, ao notar que não estavam com raiva dela.

\- Sim. Pode deixar! - ela exclama com um sorriso.

\- Aproveitando que está aí, prove esse vestido. Você se lembra de como vesti-lo, né? - Videl pergunta gentilmente - Ou quer ajuda?

\- Acho que consigo - ela fala, pegando o vestido.

\- Ótimo! Qualquer problema ou dúvida nos chame. Estamos aqui perto. - Videl fala.

\- Tá! - Yuri fala de dentro do provador, enquanto vestia-se.

Nisso, ambas notam que Goku não deixara de olhar para o provador, sendo que ainda estava afetado pela visão dela de peças íntimas, exibindo um olhar faminto.

Então, Bulma estala os dedos na frente do rosto do saiya-jin e este parece despertar do transe, levemente:

\- Goku, cadê o Trunks?

\- Hã?

Pergunta abobado, e visivelmente confuso, com Bulma rindo levemente, tal como Videl, ao ver que ele demorava para voltar ao normal.

\- Meu filho. Onde está? – a cientista repete a pergunta, novamente.

\- Está no Balcão falando com uma garota.

Ele responde, já tendo conseguido se recompor e agradecendo o fato de não ter tido uma ereção novamente, embora estivesse próximo disso.

\- Céus! Que filho mulherengo que tenho e igualmente cego... - Bulma comenta, aborrecida. - Goku, quer escolher as roupas sozinho? Deixa que a gente cuida da sua Yuri.

\- Bulma... Ela tem que querer isso, primeiro. - o saiya-jin fala preocupado. - Não posso torna-la minha, se ela não quiser.

\- Fale isso para o seu corpo e para a sua possessividade extrema, assim como para os seus instintos saiya-jins nesse aspecto.

Nisso, ele arqueia o cenho e dobra os braços em frente ao corpo, assimilando o que ela disse, enquanto sentia agora certo desconforto da região da virilha ao se lembrar da bela visão que teve dela nua, mais cedo, sem conseguir controlar a sua mente, se aborrecendo com o seu controle, que era parco, quando se tratava de Yuri, acreditando que a ligação verdadeira influenciava e muito nesse aspecto, embora desconfiasse que algo mais o estava influenciando e Vegeta já falara disso para ele, sendo que não conseguia se lembrar o que era, pois, sentia estar especialmente sensível a Yuri, desde que raiou o dia, tornando-se mais intenso, conforme entardecia.

Então, se afasta dali e após algum tempo na sessão masculina, já tendo escolhido algumas roupas, com base nas roupas normais que já usara antes, encontra o seu amigo e rival saindo da seção íntima com um sorriso vitorioso e quando este vê Goku, desfaz o sorriso e fala, seriamente, quando percebe que ele ia pergunta algo, tendo um semblante confuso:

\- Tenha cuidado... Hoje é noite de lua cheia e como sabe, ela nos influencia em todos os aspectos. Já disse isso. Ou por acaso se esqueceu? E a ligação verdadeira, só torna isso mais intenso.

\- Então é por isso que estou tão "sensível" em relação a Yuri? – pergunta mais em tom de confirmação que de interrogação.

\- Não acredito que já se esqueceu... Seu cabeça-oca! – ele exclama, irritado, sendo que deveria esperar algo assim dele.

\- Vou tomar cuidado... Obrigado pelo aviso e foi mal, me esqueci mesmo. - agradece sorrindo sem graça, enquanto coçava atrás da nuca, com o saiya-jin mais velho revirando os olhos.

Nisso, Goku olha para as sacolas que o saiya-jin mais velho segurava e pergunta curioso, ao notar de onde ele viera.

\- Ei, Vegeta, o que é isso?

O príncipe olha dele para a sacola e fala, com um sorriso maligno:

\- Uma pequena vingança de minha parte para com Bulma pela chantagem dela agora de manhã.

Goku ia falar algo, quando ouve a voz animada da cientista:

\- Olhe, Goku! O que acha?

Nisso, ao se virar, fica em uma perda de palavras, ao ver o belo vestido azul que Yuri usava, sendo de alça, mas, com o decote alto e discreto na região do colo, assim como a barra do vestido que chegava até a altura do tornozelo, sendo que ela usava uma sandália tipo rasteirinha, com detalhes de pedras pequeninas e coloridas.

Além disso, a pele alva dela contrastava com o azul, sendo que alguns fios de cabelos brancos como a neve, estavam presos, delicadamente, por um laço de cetim azul.

Yuri está sorrindo, abanando a cauda, ao ver a face de Goku e o sorriso deste, sendo que também estava animada em usar roupas como as que elas usavam, saindo da usual pelagem que trajava desde que nascera, só tendo que fazer um buraco para passar a sua cauda, pois, segundo elas, não prestaria deixar a cauda embaixo do vestido, pois sempre acabava erguendo a cauda.

Pan lhe ajudou, pois, agora, com a sua cauda de volta, que havia sido retirada cirurgicamente quando nasceu, tivera que fazer um buraco nas suas roupas para passa-la e enrolou na cintura, sendo que muitos pensavam que se tratava de um cinto peludo ou algo assim, não atraindo atenção demasiada para a mesma, sendo, que sua audição e olfato melhoraram, tal como sua fora, resistência e agilidade, com o advento da cauda, percebendo que alguns comentavam se por acaso estava virando moda, usar um cinto peludo.

\- Está simplesmente linda. - Goku fala em uma perda de palavras.

Nisso, sem conseguir aguentar mais a felicidade que sentia, corre e o abraça, enquanto abanava a cauda, sendo que ele correspondia, com as quatro mulheres suspirando ao ver a cena e Vegeta revirando os olhos.

Kuririn havia se levantado e ficara surpreso em vê-la sem a pelagem, com o vestido discreto, evidenciando o quanto o corpo dela era delicado, não conseguindo associar a um ser que podia lutar de igual para igual com um super saiya-jin 4, além de ser imune a poderes divinos.

Além de acha-la linda, possuindo uma pela alva e traços delicados, tal como um corpo harmonioso e bem distribuído, assim como um rosto delicado, com lábios pequenos e olhos vívidos, sendo que de fato, ficara feliz pelo amigo.

Então, ouve um rosnado audível e engole em seco, ao notar que secara Yuri sem perceber, embora não fosse no sentido malicioso e sim, de agradável surpresa e fala, rapidamente, suando frio:

\- Não é nesse sentido, amigo. Apenas, fiquei embasbacado, pois não imaginei que ela ficaria assim, sem a pelagem. Nunca a vi sem ela.

Nisso, Goku se acalma e ao perceber sua reação, praticamente inconsciente, fica surpreso, pois, só notara depois, sendo que quando acontecia isso, percebia de imediato, sendo estranho o fato de não ter notado e olha para Vegeta com um semblante confuso, enquanto que o príncipe dos saiya-jins rolava os olhos, após suspirar cansado, massageando as têmporas e falando, em seguida:

\- Eu avisei da possessividade, Kakarotto e já tivemos uma conversa sobre isso... A lua cheia intensifica os nossos instintos e o sentimento de possessividade, também é influenciado.

\- Entendi... Faz sentido agora a minha reação. Foi mal, me esqueci. De fato, estou mesmo sensível, hoje. - ele fala, coçando a nuca, como sempre fazia quando estava sem graça.

\- Idiota! Acabamos de falar sobre isso! Não faz nem quinze minutos!

Então, para desânimo de Kuririn, eles saem da loja requintada, sendo que Vegeta tivera que arrastar Trunks do balcão.

Porém, este tivera tempo de dar seu número de celular antes de ser afastado dali, sobre o suspiro da atendente, enquanto Pan bufava, olhando com uma ira mortal para a loira no balcão, enquanto que Bulma revirava os olhos pela falta de observação de seu filho mais velho, enquanto que Bra atendia o celular, conversando animadamente com uma amiga, combinando um encontro em uma boate para o dia seguinte.

Yuri segurava a mão de Goku, enquanto apoiava a cabeça contra o braço dele, suspirando feliz, abanando a cauda para os lados.

Então, após alguns minutos, ela avista um carrinho de algodão doce, posicionado ao lado de diversos balões em comemoração a inauguração de uma loja, assim como o desconto que a mesma proporcionava em seus produtos.

Yuri corre até lá, arrastando um Goku surpreendido pelo gesto abrupto, que sorria gentilmente ao ver o olhar maravilhado dela para os balões e nisso, Trunks explica sobre eles, sendo que ela ficara encantada, olhando-os e tocando, até que Videl a alerta para não encostar com as garras, pois poderiam estourar.

Nisso, ela fareja o ar e se vira para a máquina de algodão doce, vendo que parecia surgir, como mágica, algo aparentemente fofo em uma espécie de palito colocado dentro da máquina e fica estupefata, para depois se animar.

\- Gostaria de um algodão doce, senhorita? – a atendente pergunta com um sorriso no rosto, contagiada pela felicidade sincera da in-ookami.

\- Algodão doce? – ela pergunta, curvando a cabeça e remexendo as orelhas, como sempre fazia quando estava confusa.

\- É um doce. – Goku explica sorrindo.

\- O que é um doce? – ela pergunta curiosa.

A atendente fica estarrecida e acredita que talvez a jovem estivesse brincando, afinal, todos sabiam o que era um doce.

\- É algo muito gostoso. – Goku fala gentilmente e se vira para a atendente – Três algodões doces, por favor. Mais alguém quer?

Nisso, ele se vira para os demais, logo atrás do casal.

\- Eu quero um, jii-chan! – Pan pede entusiasmante.

\- Não se preocupe, pedi três pensando em você também, Pan. Vegeta, não quer um, é gostoso. – Son pergunta, virando o rosto para Vegeta.

\- Isso é algo para crianças, Kakarotto! Você é bem crescidinho para algodão doce, não acha? – pergunta arqueando o cenho.

\- Para mim, comida é comida. E claro, que doce é doce. Logo, não importa qual seja, é alimento! Além disso, não acredito que seja algo só para crianças. – ele exclama feliz e Vegeta rola os olhos.

\- Ele está certo, Vegiie. Não necessariamente é para crianças. Adultos também podem comer. Só não como porque estou de dieta. Acredito que engordei alguns quilos depois que formos àquela festa.

\- Você não está gorda para precisar de dieta, pois, está perfeita para este Vegeta e já disse para usar esse apelido somente em particular. – ele fala mal humorado, embora permanecesse com a cauda envolta na cintura de sua companheira.

\- Você não entende Veg... Quer dizer, Vegeta. Tentei usar uma calça e ela ficou apertada! Engordei um número! Quase tive um infarto!

O príncipe dos saiya-jins bufa e revira os olhos, ao ver as costumeiras reações exageradas dela, enquanto cruzava os braços, arqueando o cenho ao ver que Goku olhava para ele de soslaio, controlando um riso.

\- Nem ouse, terceira classe idiota. – ele fala em um sussurro mortal para Goku.

Nisso, o outro saiya-jin gargalha gostosamente, não conseguindo se conter, frente ao apelido de Vegeta, acabando por provocar a ira do mesmo, que o olhava mortalmente, enquanto torcia os punhos.

\- Goku, pare com isso! – a cientista dá um peteleco na cabeça dele e nisso, ele para, enquanto simula sentir dor.

\- Mas, Bulma, eu... – ele tenta argumentar, mas, se cala ao ver o olhar mortal que ela lhe lançara.

\- Mais uma palavra e irá se arrepender. – ela fala agora num sussurro mortal, estreitando os olhos, fazendo-o se encolher.

\- Foi mal, Bulma.

Yuri olhara o peteleco, mas, notara a intensa amizade entre eles, praticamente de cumplicidade, não sentindo que era algo agressivo, com o intuito de humilhar, como Chichi fazia, sendo algo muito diferente do que testemunhara em relação à esposa dele.

Nisso, após se recuperar da cena e sorrindo sem jeito, a atendente faz três algodões doces, distribuindo para todos, que se põe a andar, enquanto a in-ookami pergunta como era feito, ficando maravilhada com a descoberta após a explicação, para depois farejar e analisar o algodão doce, com os olhos em um misto de surpresa e admiração.

Nisso, observaram que Yuri ainda farejava o doce e rindo, Pan se aproxima, perguntando:

\- Não vai comer Yuri-chan?

\- Tem um cheiro muito bom... Não me lembro de ter sentido um cheiro tão gostoso. Tem algum jeito certo para comer ou posso abocanhar como sempre faço com a minha comida? – ela pergunta curvando o rosto para o lado e virando as orelhas para Pan.

\- Como assim um jeito certo para comer? – a jovem Son pergunta, sem compreender a dúvida dela.

\- Não sei... Tipo, na loja de roupas, sua mãe e Bulma-san, falaram várias coisas, tipo, não pode fazer isso, faça assim, vista desse jeito e outras coisas... Por acaso, é sempre assim nesse planeta? É que acho tão estranho. Acredito que seja a falta de conhecimento e hábito.

Nisso, todos se entreolham e em seguida, Bulma fala, gentilmente:

\- É só em algumas coisas, Yuri-chan. Quanto à comida, há algumas regras de como se portar na mesa, mas, no caso de comer um doce, na rua, não há regras em si.

\- Verdade?

Ela pergunta, enquanto sorri imensamente, abanando a cauda de uma maneira quase indecente tamanha a felicidade e também alívio, pois estava preocupada em como aprenderia tudo.

\- Sim. – Bulma fala enquanto sorria gentilmente achando-a muito fofa.

\- Coma desse jeito, se quiser saborear por mais tempo, Yuri-chan.

Nisso, a in-ookami olha para Pan que pegava um pedaço do algodão doce e comia, saboreando na boca e nisso, observa que Goku fazia o mesmo, só que abocanhando pequenos pedaços de seu algodão doce, sem usar as mãos.

Então, ela abocanha, tal como ele, pequenos pedaços e saboreia, enquanto fazia um som de prazer, com a sua cauda abanando ainda mais, ficando imensamente feliz, sendo que abocanhava mais um pedaço pequeno do algodão doce e assim se seguiu até finaliza-lo.

Então, ela fareja o ar novamente e vira as orelhas, após ouvir alguns sons estranhos, para a mesma e acaba arrastando o saiya-jin de novo, pois ela era forte demais, além de pega-lo de surpresa com os seus gestos inesperados.

Então, todos a seguem, vendo que esta olhava, curiosamente para uma máquina de pipoca, sendo que esta exclama em um misto de surpresa e felicidade, conforme os grãos de milho estouravam, percebendo que de uma pequena quantidade de grãos, surgiam muitas coisas brancas e pergunta, apontando para o vidro, sobre o sorriso bondoso do senhor que fazia as pipocas.

\- O que é isso? É branquinho e lembra a cor do algodão doce. Mas, o cheiro é estranho. E tipo, veio daquelas bolinhas, além destas fazerem vários barulhos estranhos.

\- Essas bolinhas são grãos de milho, que quando estouram com o calor, se transformam em pipoca. Pipoca é esse branco que você está vendo. – Videl explica gentilmente.

\- Isso é incrível! Tão incrível quanto o algodão doce! – ela exclama animada e com os olhos brilhantes, tal como uma criança em um parque de diversões.

\- Essa é uma comida salgada. O algodão doce é uma comida doce. – Videl fala, sorrindo gentilmente.

\- Salgado e doce? – ela pergunta, com as orelhas voltadas para frente e a típica cabeça inclinada, além da face confusa.

\- O doce, é igual ao paladar que testemunhou ao comer o algodão doce. Se provar a pipoca, notará que o paladar é diferente.

\- O que é paladar?

\- Paladar é a capacidade de sentir o gosto da comida.

\- Ah! Entendi! – ela exclama sorrindo, enquanto estava animada para aprender mais coisas.

Bulma se ausenta de explicar sobre a pipoca doce, pois, Yuri nem sabia sequer diferenciar doce de salgado e logo, somente iria confundi-la, se comentasse da pipoca doce.

\- Três pipocas, por favor. Alguém mais vai querer? – Goku pergunta para os demais.

Nisso, todos aceitam, até Vegeta e então, passam a comer, com Yuri farejando inicialmente, para depois observar todos pegando algumas pipocas com os dedos e jogando-os na boca para comer e faz o mesmo, copiando os gestos deles, compreendendo que de fato, o sabor era diferente, aprendendo assim sobre a comida doce e salgada.

Nisso, após alguns minutos, com a in-ookami aprendendo também sobre cestos de lixo e reciclagem, por parte de Pan, Yuri se anima ao farejar o ar e arrasta, Goku, novamente, sendo que é seguida por todos, com Vegeta revirando os olhos, até uma outra máquina de algodão doce, sendo que só havia alguns balões, e quando ela se aproxima da máquina animada, suas orelhas caem ao ver a atendente guardando tudo e se virando para a desolada in-ookami.

\- Sinto senhorita, mas, acabou todo o açúcar que eu tinha para fazer algodão doce. Lamento.

\- Como assim acabou? Eu senti até pouco tempo atrás, o forte cheiro de algodão doce. – ela pergunta desolada, com os olhos tristes, de tal modo, que comoveu a jovem, que passara a olha-la com pena.


	19. Passeio III - Encontro inesperado

**Notas da Autora**

Yuri descobre o motivo do algodão doce ter acabado e nisso...

Em seguida, segue-se uma conversa animada, assim como a posterior decisão de entrarem em um restaurante, sendo que todos se surpreendem com o grupo imenso que adentrara no estabelecimento comercial.

Então, Yuri os surpreende, quando...

Yo!

Mais uns três ou quatro capítulos, essa fase terminará, que foi mais focada na descoberta de sentimentos e apresentações.

A próxima fase irá abordar a vida de Goku e Yuri, juntinhos, no Monte Paoz e inclusive, a filha deles, assim como o convívio deles com os amigos de Goku, sempre os visitando e se divertindo.

Além de procurar abordar algumas aulas que ela terá, sendo que as outras só serão citadas.  
Afinal, Yuri-chan carece de senso comum.

O primeiro capítulo da nova fase será dedicado ao casamento de ambos com todos os amigos de Goku e agora, amigos dela, comemorando a união deles, ao contrário da dele e de Chichi, que não foi convidado nenhum amigo do Goku, só tendo estranhos no casamento, para o saiya-jin, já que eram somente da parte da terráquea, sendo a única conhecida dele, a Uranai.

Isso foi mostrado no último episódio de Dragon Ball.

Os comentários responderei amanhã, pois, estou ouvindo os trovões se aproximando e não quero arriscar o computador.

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura XDDDDD 

**Capítulo 19 - Passeio parte III - Encontro inesperado no shopping**

\- Bem, Buu-sama, o ídolo, acabou com o meu estoque. – nisso, ela aponta para o lado.

Yuri se vira e vê um ser rosa com algo estranho na cabeça e igualmente gordo.

Então, se lembra de tê-lo visto no Tengoku, mais de uma vez, inclusive no dia que foi mostrado como a raça dela vivia e várias coisas sobre a sua espécie, tal como o sistema solar que nasceu e nisso, passa a olha-lo com curiosidade, pois ele era diferente dos terráqueos, não só na aparência, como no cheiro, para a mesma.

\- Ei! Buu! Satan! Tudo bem com vocês? – Goku exclama cumprimentando ambos que estavam de costas.

Os dois se viram e ao perceberem de quem se tratava, Satan exibe um sorriso imenso, assim como Buu, sendo que este procura ficar um pouco longe de Yuri ao vê-la junto do grupo, enquanto que a in-ookami não compreendia a atitude deste para com ela.

\- Otou-san... O que faz aqui? Achei que estava inaugurando uma nova rede de hotéis. – Videl comenta, enquanto abraçava o pai que correspondia.

\- A inauguração foi bem cedo e bem, enquanto passávamos por aqui, Buu ficou tentado a parar no shopping, uma de suas várias paradas, inclusive, e quando entrei aqui, compreendi por que ele pediu para parar, novamente, enquanto voltávamos – nisso, fala apontando para a máquina de algodão doce.

Goku dá uma leve risada e fala:

\- O esperado.

\- Pan-chan! Dá um abraço no seu jii-chan Satan! – nisso, pega a neta nos braços que corresponde – Minha neta está tão forte! Pelo que soube, você ganhou uma nova transformação!

\- Sim. Além da forma super saiya-jin 1, eu tenho a forma super saiya-jin 4 e uma cauda.

Nisso, desenrola a cauda da cintura e leva na frente do seu avô que fica surpreso, olhando o apêndice peludo e felpudo por algum tempo, até que se refaz, vendo que Goku e Vegeta também tinham.

\- Mas, quando você era bebê, foi realizado uma cirurgia para retira-lo por causa da lua cheia. – ele fala confuso, enquanto que Pan tornara a enrolar a cauda na cintura.

\- Com a transformação em super saiya-jin 4, eu consigo controlar a transformação em oozaru, portanto, posso me transformar ou não com a lua cheia e inclusive, posso me metamorfosear fora dela, conseguindo controlar assim com perfeição a minha metamorfose.

\- Que bom! – Satan abre um sorriso, pois, ao descobrir sobre saiya-jins e suas peculiaridades, passou a ser mais aberto frente às habilidades deles – Gostaria de ver como é esse tal oozaru... Afinal, confesso que sempre tive essa curiosidade, mas, falaram que é muito perigoso quando descontrolado.

\- Com a transformação em super saiya-jin 4 não há qualquer problema e podemos mostrar a qualquer momento. Apenas, temos que ir a um lugar desolado, pois, se as demais pessoas verem, irão entrar em pânico. – Goku fala com um sorriso.

\- Verdade. – o terráqueo coça o queixo, pensativo.

\- Eu também gostaria de ver um oozaru. Pois, só ouvi falar da aparência. – Videl fala com um sorriso.

\- Eu também gostaria de saber como é. – Yuri fala animada.

\- Não sei se gostaria de ver um de novo. Afinal, já vi duas vezes na minha vida.

\- Viu duas vezes? Mas, não foi só quando Vegeta-san chegou ao planeta pela primeira vez?

Videl pergunta, pois contaram sobre o príncipe dos saiya-jins, sua chegada, o que se sucedeu, sobre Freeza e depois, sobre como o saiya-jin ficou na Terra.

\- A outra vez que vi o Goku como oozaru foi no vigésimo Tenkaichi Budokai. Por sorte, Jackie-chan destruiu a lua e desfez a metamorfose do Goku. – Kuririn fala.

\- Já eu vi duas vezes. Quando Goku era criança e estávamos presos no Castelo do Pilaf e a transformação dele nos salvou e depois, nesse torneio. – Bulma comenta.

\- E como se salvaram? – Vegeta pergunta arqueando o cenho – Não sabia que já tinha visto um oozaru antes desse tal torneio contra aquele velho pervertido e que ele destruiu a lua para fazer Kakarotto voltar ao normal.

\- Por sorte, Yamcha ouviu quando Goku comentou que quando pegavam na sua cauda, ele perdia as suas forças. Portanto, enquanto estava presa na mão do oozaru, Yamcha segurou na cauda dele e isso o fez ficar paralisado, imediatamente, e então, Pual se transformou em tesoura e cortou a cauda dele. Ainda bem que Yamcha ouviu sobre o ponto fraco dele.

Nisso, Goku coça a nuca sem jeito.

\- Mas, Kakarotto nunca soube dessa transformação. Afinal, ficou surpreso quando eu me transformei. Se já havia se transformado antes, frente a testemunhas, por que não sabia? – Vegeta arqueia o cenho.

\- Bem, antes de se transformar, ele nos contou sobre o que aconteceu com o avô dele, Gohan e que o mesmo sempre contava sobre o monstro que aparecia na lua cheia e que Goku nunca deveria olhar para a mesma. Só que ele não associou as duas coisas. Quando vimos que ele se transformava e que não se lembrava de nada no dia seguinte, combinamos de nunca contar a ele sobre a sua transformação, pois amava o seu avô e provavelmente se culparia. Como poderíamos contar que ele era o monstro que havia matado o seu querido avô? Seria no mínimo cruel e igualmente desumano. Por isso, acredito que seu avô nunca contou da transformação dele. Provavelmente, temia não ser capaz de deter todas às vezes e não queria seu querido neto se culpando. E no Tenkaichi Budokai, Goku saiu rapidamente e, portanto, não teve contato com o público que sobrou, pois a maioria fugiu do local, assim que ele começou a destruir tudo.

\- Típico de vocês, chikyuu-jins. Sentimentais ao extremo.

Goku ficara levemente triste, pois, mesmo que seu avô não o culpara quando o encontrou, ele o havia matado e nada mudaria isso.

Então, Yuri afaga o braço dele com a cabeça para depois olha-lo com um olhar gentil e um sorriso confortador. Nisso, o saiya-jin sorri, fracamente, e afaga o rosto da in-ookami que sorri, fazendo a cauda dela abanar.

Nisso, Satan olha para Yuri, que nota o olhar e passa a observa-lo curiosamente, pois, nunca o vira antes por mais que forçasse a memória.

\- Quem é ela? – nisso, seus olhos viajam das orelhas para a cauda e em seguida para os longos cabelos alvos como a neve e os orbes azuis como o céu, até que um sorriso ilumina a sua face – Por acaso é a tal Yuri-chan que ouvi falar? A in-ookami ou algo assim?

\- É ela mesma, otou-san. – Videl fala com um sorriso – Ela é uma in-ookami e está com Goku.

Nisso, pega na mão dela e sacode a mão com esta o olhando de forma confusa, até que ele a abraça na cintura, por acha-la linda, mas, a soltando, imediatamente, ao ouvir um rosnado assustador vindo de Goku, fazendo o "sangue dele gelar" e olhar apavorado para o saiya-jin e a sua face, no mínimo, irada, senão, homicida.

Alguns transeuntes param de andar frente aos rosnados por terem ficado estarrecidos. Porém, ao verem a face deste, recomeçam a andar, só que procurando manter uma distância considerável do mesmo.

\- O que eu fiz? Goku-san... O quê... – o falso campeão está confuso com os atos do saiya-jin e nisso, todos desconfiam que ele não soubera ainda do ocorrido na noite anterior.

\- Otou-san... Sei que é espontâneo em cumprimentar, principalmente as mulheres, inclusive, as cortejando, isso quando não "toma" certas "liberdades" com as mesmas – nisso, suspira cansada e revira os olhos, pois ele era um mulherengo incorrigível e a falsa fama o ajudara ainda mais – Mas, não encoste na Yuri-chan. Goku-san é muito ciumento e possessivo.

\- Ciumento e possessivo? Mas... E Chichi-san? – Satan estava confuso, enquanto coçava com o dedo a sua calvície que ficara ainda mais evidente com o advento dos anos.

\- Eu vou explicar, otou-san. Venha.

Nisso, arrasta o genitor para longe do grupo, sendo que Pan suspira tristemente, para depois exibir a face em um misto de irritação e de decepção ao se lembrar da atitude do pai.

\- Gente, vamos comer? – Bulma pergunta, batendo as palmas – Tem um restaurante ali perto. Vamos nos sentar e comer. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas, estou com fome.

Nisso, a barriga dos dois saiya-jins e da meia saiya-jin, roncam, sendo que o da jovem fora o menos barulhento.

Nisso, Vegeta fala seu usual "hunf", enquanto ficava levemente constrangido e Goku coçava a nuca, sorrindo sem graça, sendo que o estômago de Pan também roncara, mas, não no mesmo nível dos dois, mas, sendo o suficiente para a jovem meia saiya-jin ficar envergonhada.

\- Videl e Satan, vamos nos sentar no restaurante Ryuushin, ali na frente! Vocês nos encontram depois, tudo bem? – Bulma pergunta, elevando um pouco a voz para pai e filha que conversavam próximo dali em particular.

\- Sim, Bulma-san! – Videl grita, exclamando, para depois tornar a conversar com o seu pai, explicando o ocorrido.

Nisso, o grupo segue para o restaurante, enquanto que Satan ficara inicialmente em choque ao saber do ocorrido, e quando a filha contou tudo o que foi falado e a tentativa de esfolar Goku das parcas coisas que possuía, este apoiou o saiya-jin e disse que nunca acreditou que fossem um casal feliz, do jeito que ela o tratava, pelo pouco que vira.

Afinal, já fora casado uma vez e tinha certa noção de como devia ser uma relação conjugal, enquanto que considerava Yuri linda e que o saiya-jin tinha muita sorte em tê-la, ficando admirado ao saber sobre a ligação verdadeira e vínculo na cultura dos saiya-jins, compreendendo então o motivo de Vegeta enrolar a sua cauda na cintura da Bulma e Goku enrolar sua cauda na cintura da jovem in-ookami.

Enquanto isso, no restaurante, Yuri pergunta a Buu, após fareja-lo, vendo que este se afastara, quando ela inclinou levemente a cabeça para sentir o odor dele, para em seguida tombar levemente a cabeça para o lado, enquanto virava as orelhas para frente, como sempre fazia quando não compreendia algo:

\- Seu cheiro é estranho... O que você é? E porque se afasta de mim?

\- Sou um majin que foi criado por um madoushi, Bibidi. Após algumas situações e batalhas, me converti em um majin bom e consegui ser idolatrado por muitos e consequentemente amado com muitos fãs. Vivo com Satan em sua mansão, assim como com o meu velho amigo, um cão.

\- Entendi... Mas, por que tem medo de mim?

\- Por algum motivo, sua presença me assusta... Não você! – tenta consertar ao vê-la triste – Acredito que é por você ser uma in-ookami. Sinto, que meus poderes, mesmo de transformar algo em doce não a afeta. Acredito que os majins temam naturalmente a sua espécie.

\- Então, tem medo de mim? – ela pergunta tristemente.

\- Não consigo evitar por completo, mas, posso tentar conter-me. Você parece ser bem legal e sei que não me faria mal. Vamos tentar serem amigos. Só precisa ter paciência com o meu receio em me aproximar. – nisso, consegue erguer o braço no ar, mesmo tremendo levemente.

Ela vê o gesto e olha da mão dele para Buu de forma confusa e ia erguer, quando para e pergunta:

\- Devo fazer igual ao que o seu avô fez? – ela pergunta curiosa para Pan que estava ao lado dela.

\- Isso mesmo, é um aperto de mãos, Yuri-chan. Não o abrace como o meu jii-chan Satan fez, apenas segure a mão do Buu-chan. Claro, que também não seja tão entusiasta quando o meu jii-chan foi. – a meia saiya-jin fala ao observar a conversa de ambos.

Nisso, ela segura a mão dele e balança, levemente, compreendendo o tal de entusiasmo e nisso, Buu consegue sorrir, sendo que ela sorri também, até que ele solta e nisso, ambos seguem o grupo que já havia escolhido uma mesa, sendo que estavam agora juntando diversas outras mesas, uma no lado da outra, assim como várias cadeiras para acomodar todos, sendo que em seguida começavam a tomar os seus lugares, com Goku pegando gentilmente na mão de Yuri para fazê-la sentar ao lado dele, pois, a mesma estava olhando todo o restaurante curiosamente, pois, nunca entrara em um antes.

Nisso, a cauda dela abana feliz, enquanto que os garçons se aproximavam, sendo que os demais clientes olhavam estarrecidos o aglomeramento de mesas e o grupo imenso.

Nisso, Satan chega seguido de Videl e toma um lugar na mesa, enquanto que os pedidos começavam a serem feitos, sendo que Yuri precisara de ajuda, inicialmente, para entender o que eram os pratos e o que estava escrito.

Além disso, Yuri não entendia muito sobre a quantidade, mas, pela face dos tais garçons, os mesmos estavam assustados, deixando-a ligeiramente confusa, enquanto procurava compreender o porquê e ao chegar na vez dela, Pan, que estava ao lado dela, pergunta, gentilmente:

\- E você, Yuri-chan? O que quer comer?

\- Não sei.

Fala enquanto olhava o cardápio e nisso, observam que ela fecha os olhos e o corpo da mesma começa a reluzir em uma luz prateada, contornando-a, deixando todos estupefatos, ao ponto do queixo de Satan "cair", até que após alguns minutos o brilho some e ao abrir os seus orbes, observam que o azul ficara levemente desfocado para depois voltar ao normal.

Nisso, após suspirar, a mesma olha para os lados com as orelhas voltadas para frente e curvando a cabeça para o lado, sendo uma face que sempre assumia quando não compreendia alguma coisa e enfim, pergunta:

\- O que aconteceu?

Então, muitos suspiram aliviados, embora muitos não entendessem o que ocorrera, sendo que Vegeta limitara-se a arquear o cenho, enquanto que Goku pergunta visivelmente preocupado:

\- Está tudo bem?

Ele encosta o dorso da mão na face delicada da in-ookami, que sorri com tal gesto, abanando entusiasmante a cauda, fazendo alguns garçons se afastarem para não serem atingidos pela cauda que abanava de forma quase indecente.

\- Por quê?

\- Seu corpo brilhou e seus olhos pareceram desfocados. – Pan comenta, ainda preocupada.

\- Ah! Aquilo! – ela exclama sorrindo - Bem, é a minha forma de dominar um idioma. Entrei em uma espécie de ressonância com o planeta e já dominei todos os idiomas que vocês usam! Já que ficarei aqui, é bom, que pelo menos, eu consiga dominar as linguagens do planeta!

Todos ficam surpresos e sem ação, sendo que ela sorri, orgulhosa de seu feito e após alguns minutos, muitos começam a falar, entusiasmados.

\- Você aprendeu todos? – Bulma pergunta surpresa.

\- Todos. Afinal, meus poderes irradiaram para todo o planeta Terra.

\- Quais idiomas? – Pan pergunta.

\- Não sei... Tipo, se eu ver a escrita ou ouvir alguém falar, consigo compreender e também irei falar... Agora, quanto a isso de nome. Os idiomas tem nomes? – ela pergunta surpresa.

\- São os nomes que damos para facilitar o aprendizado deles, assim como definimos um como padrão para ser usado em todo o planeta. Os demais se tornam dialetos, digamos assim, presentes em um grupo de pessoas, mas, não sendo oficiais. – Bra responde enquanto olhava Yuri com admiração.

\- Entendi! – ela sorri feliz por aprender mais alguma coisa.

Nisso, todos comentam entusiasmando-se e alguns, conseguem pronunciar algumas palavras de alguns idiomas, ficando animados ao ver que ela traduzia e respondia como se fosse nativa.

\- Bem... Agora que sabe ler, o que vai querer? – Videl pergunta com um sorriso.


	20. Passeio parte IV - Restaurante

**Notas da Autora**

Após os garçons se assustarem com os pedidos feitos por eles, segue-se uma conversa animada, frente ao fato de...

Depois do almoço, segue-se um passeio divertido, sendo que Yuri, Pan e Buu... 

**Capítulo 20 - Passeio parte IV - Restaurante**

Yuri olha o cardápio, agora, não segurando mais de ponta-cabeça e após ler, pergunta:

\- O que é cordeiro? Porco? Salmão? – e nisso, se sucede as perguntas sobre os tipos de carnes que apareciam no cardápio.

\- Bem, cordeiro é isso – Pan tira o celular e após pesquisar, faz uma seleção de imagens, sendo holográficas em 3D, com os animais do menu.

Yuri ficara entusiasmada e após os mesmos serem mostrados, fica indecisa, pois todos pareciam apetitosos e então, após pensar, pede euforicamente:

\- Meia porção de tudo! – exclama entusiasmada. – Quero provar para ver qual é o mais gostoso!

Nisso, os garçons ficam estupefatos e os demais da mesa surpresos, até que um leve riso toma conta de todos ao ver a face inocentemente feliz dela e os olhinhos brilhantes, enquanto ficava entusiasmada.

\- Senhorita... É muito. – um dos garçons tenta argumentar.

\- Não acho. Por sorte, eu cacei há pouco tempo e, portanto, não estou com tanta fome! – ela exclama feliz.

Nisso, os garçons se entreolhavam e Bra dá uma leve risada ao vê-los confusos, pois a face de confusão dos mesmos era quase cômica.

\- Se ficaram assustados com a quantidade dela, se preparem para a dos outros. – Trunks fala controlando a risada.

Os garçons se entreolhavam, novamente, sem compreender as palavras do jovem e o motivo da diversão do mesmo.

Porém, conforme os pedidos eram feitos, ficavam estáticos, tendo que ser repetido nada menos do que duas vezes o que fora solicitado, pois ficaram tão surpresos que não copiaram na primeira vez.

Pelo que notaram os únicos pedidos considerados "normais", foram de uma senhora de cabelos azuis e sua filha, parecida com ela, assim como de um jovem de cabelos lavanda, a filha de Mister Satan e o mesmo, pois o reconheceram, enquanto achavam à senhora familiar.

Todos os pedidos foram "padronizados" em relação a quantidade, menos da jovem com orelhas, na opinião deles, que decidira provar um pouco de todo o menu e do campeão Buu-sama, como se referiam a ele, inclusive com alguns clientes pedindo autógrafos ao mesmo, que pedira porções imensas de todos os doces que existiam no menu e em porções quadriplicadas, conforme o esperado.

Com os pedidos absurdos que foram solicitados, sendo em grande quantidade, o estabelecimento tivera que deslocar outros garçons para servir a mesa de Goku e seus amigos, acabando por sobrar pouquíssimos garçons para atender aos demais clientes e os poucos que se encontravam no estabelecimento ainda estavam estáticos, pois ouviram os pedidos, achando surreal tal demanda e consequentemente, deixando-os estupefatos.

\- Kaa-chan... Não me lembro de já ter sentindo tanta fome assim, como ando tendo nesses dias. – Pan comenta, levemente preocupada, pois, ela nunca pedira tanta comida por se sentir faminta, pelo menos, até uma semana atrás.

\- Também estranhei a quantidade. Vai mesmo comer tudo isso?

A genitora pergunta com um sorriso, embora arqueasse levemente o cenho, porque também estranhara a demanda de alimentos da filha que fora exacerbado, sendo algo decorrente nos últimos dias.

Afinal, os meio-saiyajins, pelo que aprendeu, normalmente, comiam a mesma quantidade de comida de um chikyuu-jin e somente comiam muito, ao ponto de quase se igualarem ao dos saiyajins, quando gastavam demasiada energia, principalmente após uma luta intensa. Mas, esse não era o caso de sua filha, pois, mesmo sem gastar grandes quantidades de energia, ela comia uma quantidade anormal, quase se igualando a um saiyajin puro.

Inicialmente, foram várias porções de comida durante o dia, além das refeições, pois a fome dela não cessara, tendo que a jovem caçar um peixe enorme e assa-lo como já vira o seu avô fazendo, para sacia-la, sendo tal comportamento repetido todos os dias, pelo menos duas vezes.

Frente a isso, os pais tinham resolvido que iriam perguntar ao avô da mesma sobre isso.

Porém, frente aos últimos acontecimentos, desde a chegada de Yuri e do bioandroíde, tal indagação ficara em segundo plano, pois, era só comida e ela não estava doente pelo que detectaram, sendo que a fome anormal dela era o que os preocupava, pois, nunca comera tanto assim antes.

\- Acredito que seja porque despertou a forma super saiyajin 4. Com certeza, ficou mais forte, resistente e poderosa nessa forma do que antes. Afinal, cada transformação altera nosso organismo, mesmo não estando transformado, como se "despertasse" o sangue saiyajin ou algo assim, também. – Goku fala pensativo, analisando as mudanças que o seu corpo sofreu após as transformações.

\- O que Kakarotto disse tem fundamento. Portanto, pelo que percebemos nessas transformações, há essas variações e, portanto, Pan – nisso, ela olha para Vegeta - seu apetite, força, velocidade e resistência nada devem para uma saiyajin pura, embora seu coração seja chikyuujin. Essa transformação não é apenas mais uma transformação e sim, ela é a nível biológico, já que quando transformados nela, não passamos de oozarus com forma humanoide estando nele, graças ao fato de dominarmos por completo a transformação oozaru e inclusive nos metamorfoseando quando queremos e se quisermos, controlando as ondas brutz e podendo inclusive provoca-las artificialmente dentro de nós, através do ki, para desencadear essa transformação, que aliais, parece mais em uma espécie de mutação do que qualquer outra coisa. Em vista disso tudo, a consequência foi uma demanda maior do seu corpo por alimento, igualando o seu apetite ao de uma saiyajin pura, mesmo sendo mestiça.

\- Então, é como se o meu lado saiyajin tivesse despertado? – Pan pergunta surpresa e igualmente animada.

\- Sim. – Goku fala sorrindo, gentilmente.

\- Legal!

A jovem exclama feliz e contém a muito custo a sua cauda de sair da cintura, notando o quanto era difícil contê-la e inclusive, de mantê-la firmemente enrolada.

\- Isso não é bom, filha? Agora, não precisa mais ficar chateada ou entristecida por não poder acompanhar o seu jii-chan nos treinos.

Videl fala sorrindo, acarinhando a cabeça da filha que ainda sorria imensamente feliz, pois, sabia melhor do que ninguém, o quanto significara à ela conseguir a transformação e assim, poder chegar próxima do poder do seu avô para poder acompanhar o treino dele e ser adversária de luta do mesmo, tal como Vegeta, pois, antes a diferença de poderes, chateara e entristecera a jovem quando a mesma cresceu e percebeu que não podia acompanhar o mesmo ritmo de treinamento do seu avô.

\- Isso é bom, não é, Pan-chan?

Mister Satan pergunta entusiasmado em tom de confirmação, pois, a sua neta já confessara a tristeza que sentia ao saber que não podia acompanhar o seu avô Goku nas batalhas e treinos, ficando exasperado na época, pois, queria ver a sua neta feliz, mas, não sabia o que fazer para ajuda-la e agora, a sua preocupação acabara, pois, enfim, sua amada neta conseguira o que tanto queria, o enchendo de felicidade e prazer, tal como alívio, pois ela não ficaria mais triste.

\- Sim, jii-chan Satan! – exclama sorrindo.

\- Será muito bom tê-la como parceira. Afinal, antes, era somente eu e Vegeta. É bom ter um terceiro e, além disso, pode ajudar Uub, também. – Goku fala sorrindo imensamente, sendo acompanhado de Yuri que ficara feliz pela felicidade de sua amiga.

\- Mas, se acalmem! Lembrem-se, que a Terra não suporta uma luta séria de vocês, que são agora três. – Bulma fala, seriamente.

\- Bem, isso é verdade. – Bra comenta.

\- Viajei por todo o universo e vi muitos planetas. O ideal seria um planeta grande e denso? Se for assim, eu conheço alguns e posso leva-los com o meu teletransporte. – Yuri comenta com um sorriso.

\- Excelente ideia, Yuri! – Goku exclama feliz, pondo as mãos nos ombros dela.

\- Faria isso, Yuri-chan?

Pan pergunta, animada e Vegeta ficara surpreso, enquanto agradara ao mesmo a ideia de poder lutar com um pouco mais de liberdade, sem a restrição que era obrigado a fazer por causa do planeta Terra.

\- Para esta Yuri é fácil levar todos. E tipo, podemos ir a vários planetas e aí, vocês escolhem qual é o melhor. – fala animada, abanando a cauda de forma quase indecente pela extrema felicidade em sentir-se útil, podendo assim retribuir tudo o que faziam por ela.

\- Que bom, né, Kaa-chan? – Pan pergunta para a genitora que consente sorrindo.

\- Eu também quero treina-la Yuri. Você é muito poderosa e seria bom aprender a lutar! Você disse que queria. Ainda deseja? – Goku pergunta com um sorriso.

\- Sim. Parece divertido... Assim, porque vocês ficaram felizes ao falarem isso, então, deve ser divertido. – ela responde sorrindo.

\- Quem sabe não podemos ver alguns eventos no universo? – Pan pergunta animada ao seu jii-chan Goku que sorri.

\- Seria legal, Pan.

\- De fato, no universo há espetáculos lindos... Conforme viajava cruzando o espaço, via eventos maravilhosos que me detinham ao ponto de ficar admirando por algum tempo, antes de tornar a seguir caminho.

\- Eventos maravilhosos... Seria a morte de estrelas e surgimento de astros, tal como de sistemas solares? – Trunks pergunta animado.

\- Como assim? Eles são brilhantes e tal... Claro, lindos. Mas, como assim, astros e morte de estrelas?

Nisso, Bulma explica sobre os astros, surgimento dos mesmos, assim como sobre o brilho das estrelas, sendo que estas já morreram a milhares de anos luz e que o resplendor delas ainda chegava ao planeta, deixando a in-ookami fascinada.

Enquanto isso, Trunks mexia no seu celular de última geração e recém-desenvolvido pela empresa de sua família e mostra uma animação, 3D, em laboratório, do surgimento de um sistema solar e ao olhar, ela comenta.

\- Ah! É algo mais ou menos assim. Mas, não é tão sem graça. É mais bonito e reluzente, além de ser "agitado", digamos assim. – comenta com um sorriso.

Nisso, todos comentam o quanto seria legal ver tais eventos, ao vivo e pessoalmente em vez de fotos distantes ou animações de computação e então, Yuri fala, sorrindo imensamente:

\- Podemos procurar algum dia. Eu, tipo, sinto algo fraco, quando acontece um grande evento. Desde que esteja próximo. Quem sabe, podemos combinar de um dia saímos para "caça-los"? Ficaria feliz em mostrar como o universo pode ser lindo e todos cabem em cima de mim na minha forma verdadeira. Então, irei criar uma espécie de barreira para protegê-los do vácuo do espaço e com isso, vocês poderão assistir de perto.

Isso entusiasma todos, com exceção de Vegeta, que como de costume, continuava com a sua face impassível, pois, chegara a ver esses eventos quando viajara pelo universo, ás vezes, acordando da espécie de hibernação da nave por causa da luz intensa que tais espetáculos emitiam.

Mas, compreendia o entusiasmo dos demais, pois, esses nunca viram algo assim, pessoalmente. Inclusive, ele não vira pessoalmente e sim, através do vidro da pequena nave que usara no passado para viajar pelo espaço.

Então, após a animação inicial, sendo que os clientes que assistiam a empolgação generalizada da outra mesa os achavam loucos em virtude das conversas "sem sentido" para eles, os amigos de Goku e o mesmo, decidiram marcar um dia para "caçarem" esses eventos com Yuri os levando pelo espaço em suas costas.

Após alguns minutos, começaram a chegar os pedidos e quando a in-ookami ia abocanhar o que tinha no prato, já começando a curvar a cabeça enquanto abria a boca, ela percebe que muitos usavam objetos para poderem comer e ao olhar para frente e para os lados, vê os mesmos que estavam a sua frente, sendo que um era usado para apoiar a comida e os outros, idênticos aos dos demais, eram utilizados para levar à comida a boca, assim como cortar o alimento.

Pelo menos, a maioria os utilizava, pois, alguns, somente usavam um deles. No caso, Goku e Vegeta que comiam com voracidade, como se estivessem disputando entre si para ver quem comia mais.

Ao notar a curiosidade de Yuri, Videl fala:

\- Isso é um prato. E apoiamos a comida nele. Isso se chama talher – ela pega os seus talheres e mostra a in-ookami que também pega os dela e torna a olhar para a chikyuujin - Este o garfo, esta é a faca e esta é a colher. Eles são os talheres básicos, digamos assim.

\- Talheres? – ela pergunta, curvando levemente a cabeça para o lado.

\- Isso. Você corta com a faca os alimentos e com o garfo, você os espeta para levar a boca ou usa a faca para coloca-los em cima do garfo para comer. A colher é utilizada mais para alimentos líquidos ou sobremesas, sendo que a colher de sobremesa é bem menor e não se usa a faca junto com a colher.

Yuri olha para os talheres e depois de alguns minutos, sorri, exclamando:

\- Entendi!

\- Veja como nós fazemos e nos copie. Se tiver qualquer dúvida, basta perguntar que responderemos.

\- Tá! – ela sorri, abando a cauda euforicamente e quase derrubando algumas cadeiras atrás dela no processo.

Então, passa a observar todos comendo, notando que no caso de Goku e Vegeta, eles comiam vorazmente e isso a fazia sorrir imensamente, pois lembravam ela comendo quando estava faminta. Mas, percebera que os demais comiam calmamente o alimento.

Então, ao olhar para o seu prato, percebe que não estava com tanta fome e que por isso, não precisava comer como os saiyajins, julgando que eles estavam famintos e por isso comiam daquele jeito.

Nisso, passa a usar os talheres, até porque estava entusiasmada por aprender algo novo e também por se sentar em uma mesa para comer pela primeira vez na vida.

Então, Mister Satan pergunta, sorrindo:

\- Ei, Yuri-chan! Quer provar uma cerveja?

\- Cerveja? – ela inclina a cabeça para o lado, confusa.

\- É uma bebida alcoólica, Yuri-chan. – Videl explica – Cerveja é isso.

Nisso, a chikyuu-jin pega seu copo e mostra para Yuri que compreende, enfim, de onde vinha o cheiro amargo que sentia e fala:

\- O cheiro é ruim. Não quero. – ela nega e volta a comer.

\- Isso mesmo, Yuri. Eu também não gosto do cheiro. – Pan fala sorridente, sendo seu sorriso correspondido por Yuri, para depois ela tornar a comer, enquanto Videl sorria com a cena.

\- Aqui tem água.

A meia saiyajin estende a garrafa e Yuri pega, virando o conteúdo no copo como vira os outros fazerem, enquanto sorria, pois sempre sentira vontade de se sentar-se à mesa e usufruir de copos, como descobrira o nome deles e dos talheres, tal como sabia que as espécies de discos planos se chamavam pratos.

Quando era escrava, via o seu antigo dono, antes do bioandroíde pega-la, matando o seu dono anterior e sempre tivera vontade de fazer o que este fazia, enquanto ficava do lado de fora, observando, já que, antigamente, ficava na sua forma verdadeira o tempo todo.

Eles ficaram surpresos pelo fato dela devorar tudo o que pedira, como se o seu estômago não tivesse fundo, sendo algo surpreendente, pois esperavam isso de saiyajins, sendo que inclusive era usual dos mesmos.

Já as demais pessoas como garçons, Maitê e clientes, ficaram estarrecidos com o fato dos dois homens e uma jovem, todos com cauda e a garota de orelhas e cauda terem comido quantidades absurdas de comida, fazendo-os ficarem estáticos, mesmo que ignorassem o campeão Buu comendo diversas travessas de doces sem parar.

Então, após uma hora, recolheram os pratos sujos e retiraram a mesa, colocando em seguida talhares limpos, tal como pequenos pratos para as sobremesas solicitadas pelos demais e nisso, todos comiam o que pediram.

Inclusive, Buu decidiu compartilhar os doces que pedira, dando um de cada para Goku, para Pan e para Yuri, que agradeceram, enquanto que a grande e felpuda cauda da in-ookami não parava de abanar uma única vez, dificultando o trabalho dos garçons de servirem a mesma, enquanto ela pedia inúmeras desculpas, parando os movimentos por um tempo, até que a felicidade dela aumentara drasticamente ao saborear as iguarias e então, sua cauda tornava-se a se mexer para os lados.

Após meia hora, com os demais terminando de ver Yuri e Buu comendo os últimos doces, sendo que haviam desistido há algum tempo, eles se levantam e pedem a conta.

Bulma queria pagar, mas, Videl insistia que pagaria e nisso, segue-se uma pequena discussão entre elas, até que Bra propõe da mãe pagar metade da conta e Videl arcaria com a outra metade, sendo que após pensarem, ambas aceitam a sugestão.

Já, Pan, olhara torto para o seu avô Satan, pois, ele se fazia de desentendido e fingiu se ocupar de alguma coisa, apenas para não se oferecer para pagar e estoicamente, ignorava o olhar torto da neta, que em seguida suspira cansada, pois, deveria esperar algo assim dele.

Então, com a conta paga, o grupo segue o passeio no shopping com Pan puxando Yuri, tal como Buu, que aos poucos sentia cada vez menos receio instintivo da in-ookami, enquanto eram levados para experimentar chapéus ou óculos, até outras coisas, provando-as e rindo do resultado, enquanto Yuri correspondia, se divertindo, passando a amar cada vez mais a Terra e desenvolvendo com a mesma um forte instinto de proteção, tal como sua raça tinha com o planeta natal deles que chegava ao ponto da devoção, pois, sentira como se fosse o seu lar.

A felicidade e a paz que experimentara, havia jurado a si mesmo que protegeria não importando o que custasse.

Afinal, era instintivo e inerente a sua raça proteger o que era importante com unhas e dentes, assim como, com os seus amigos, experimentava a essência da amizade, fazendo-a querer proteger essa felicidade a todo custo.


	21. Festa na Corporação Cápsula - Anúncio

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Yuri conhece todos os amigos de seu amado, sentindo-se imensamente feliz por não estar mais sozinha, enquanto era apresentada a eles...

Então, no meio da festa...

Yo!

Sobre o número 17 e 18.

Já devem ter notado que já estou usando o nome verdadeiro dela, Azuli. Portanto, o irmão dela também será tratado pelo seu nome verdadeiro, Lápis

Ademais, estou seguindo o destino dele depois da saga Cell, revelado por Akira Toryama em um dos vários questionários que ele respondeu em revistas.

Ele é guarda florestal de uma reserva ecológica e se casou com uma zoóloga e ambos adotaram dois filhos. Nessa fanfiction, coloquei esses filhos como sendo um casal.

Ademais, este é o último capítulo dessa fase, que será postada seguindo o prazo desta fanfiction.

Sem mais delongas, tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^ 

**Capítulo 22 - Festa na Corporação Cápsula - Anúncio**

\- Boa noite a todos. Quero agradecer por virem à festa.

Ela fala um tanto tímida, mas, sorrindo, sendo que não estranhara o microfone, pois, haviam explicado sobre ele, conforme Bulma se recordara da primeira vez de Goku frente a um microfone quando era criança no primeiro Torneio do Tenkaichi Budoukai que participou.

\- Que kawai... E também, linda...

Yamcha comenta boquiaberto, enquanto que a atriz no seu lado crispa os lábios frente ao comentário, concordando, a contragosto, que era a mais pura verdade.

\- Não disse amigo? Goku tem muita sorte. – Kuririn comenta, sorrindo – Não acha querida?

\- Pelo visto sim. – comenta pensativa.

\- Eu achei ela linda, além de fofa e amei aquelas orelhas e cauda felpudas. – Marron fala com os olhos brilhantes.

\- E saiba que tanto os cabelos, quanto a cauda e pelagem da mesma, parece ser feito da mais pura seda. – Bra comenta se aproximando da amiga.

\- Nossa! – a jovem loira exclama boquiaberta.

\- Nós temos um trabalho imenso para deixar os nossos cabelos macios e sedosos... Ela consegue isso naturalmente. Confesso que sinto um pouco de inveja dela, nesse aspecto. – a Briefs comenta.

\- Com certeza. - a amiga sorri em resposta.

\- E apesar da aparência linda e do falso aspecto de fraqueza, seu poder, assim como força é absurda... É bem maior que do super saiyajin 4 não é, Kuririn? – Tenshinhan pergunta.

\- Isso mesmo e poderes divinos, assim como de majins, incluindo magia não funciona nela, pois, são anulados por completo.

\- Impressionante... – Oolong comenta – E, além disso, é simplesmente perfeita, além de ser muito fofa, pelo visto.

\- Eu também a acho fofa. – Pual comenta.

Então, Goku se aproxima do palco e pega delicadamente na mão de Yuri que desce e se junta a ele, sorrindo imensamente, ainda mais ao ver o sorriso e olhar que tanto adorava, além do seu cheiro único que tanto a fazia feliz, fazendo-a suspirar de contentamento.

\- Quero apresentar os meus amigos.

\- Eu ficaria feliz em conhecê-los! Quero ter muitos amigos! – ela exclama feliz, contendo a sua cauda a muito custo.

Então, ele se aproxima do grupo de seus amigos, sendo que Piccolo, Uub, Dendê e Mister Popo se juntaram posteriormente a eles.

Nisso, a apresenta e todos passam a puxar conversa, inclusive com alguns perguntando sobre o universo, com a mesma ficando feliz em responder, assim sobre a sua espécie, para depois partirem para outras conversas amenas, explicando sempre que ela não compreendia algo, enquanto que Yuri limitava-se a beber suco ou água, tal como Goku.

Nisso, Lapis, ex-número 17, que atuava em uma reserva ecológica distante dali como guarda florestal, chega à festa junto com a sua esposa, uma zoóloga e os dois filhos adotivos deles, um casal.

Rapidamente, eles se dirigem até Lazuli e sua família com ambas começando a conversar entre si, enquanto que os dois adolescentes se misturavam a festa, após a autorização dos pais.

\- Faz tempo, Lapis. Como anda o emprego?

\- Bem. Outro dia mesmo prendi alguns desordeiros que estavam querendo colocar fogo na floresta e com esse tempo seco, já viu, né? Ele se alastra rapidamente.

\- E como anda a sua pesquisa, Kireiko-san? – Lazuli pergunta.

\- Muito bem. Em breve termino meus estudos sobre os efeitos de uma longa estiagem em um ecossistema de afluentes.

\- De fato, imagino as mudanças que isso ocasiona. – Kuririn comenta.

\- E acredite, são muitas, não somente limitando-se ao ecossistema aquático. Por isso faz-se necessário esse estudo que estou fazendo. – ela fala sorrindo.

\- Na minha folga, eu a ajudo a percorrer os diferentes afluentes da reserva, sobrevoando-os e permitindo assim uma visão mais generalizada. – Lapis comenta.

\- Imagino que os seus filhos querem aprender a voar. E você, deseja aprender? – Kuririn pergunta.

\- Já estou tendo algumas aulas, assim como as crianças, mas, confesso que vai demorar um pouco, ainda, para conseguirmos voar.

\- É assim mesmo... E não acredito que irá demorar tanto assim. – Lapis comenta, sorrindo.

\- É porque temos um professor maravilhoso. – fala sorrindo e nisso, eles se beijam, docemente.

Então, ambas as famílias começam a conversar outros assuntos amenos, enquanto que Marron e Bra se encarregavam de apresentar todos da festa ao casal de pré-adolescentes.

Enfim, chegara o momento do baile e Goku a conduziu pelo salão com a in-ookami aprendendo rapidamente os passos, enquanto sorria e muito, com a cauda do mesmo envolvendo a cintura pequena e delicada da mesma, possesivamente.

Uub dançava com Marron, sendo que ambos trocavam olhares entre si, assim como ele conversara algumas coisas no pé do ouvido da jovem, fazendo-a rir, sendo que o pai da mesma estava com ciúmes, sobrando para Azuli acalmar o seu marido que era super protetor para com a filha.

Bra dançava com um amigo de seu irmão, enquanto estava chateada por Goten não ter podido participar e apesar disso, compreendia o motivo, sendo inclusive justo, pois sabia melhor do que ninguém a opinião do mesmo sobre Yuri, inclusive, com a jovem Briefs tendo uma breve discussão com ele por causa disso, sendo que o mesmo era também o seu namorado.

Frente a isso, acaba se recordando da dificuldade que foi fazer o pai dela aceitar o namoro deles, ainda mais pelo fato dele ter sido um mulherengo inveterado por anos, por mais que ele jurasse que havia mudado, pelo menos nos últimos dias, quando eles começaram a namorar, seriamente, saindo da "fase" de flertes.

Porém, ela ainda possuía um considerável receio de que ele não tivesse mudado, realmente, pois, sabia melhor do que ninguém que o mesmo fora um completo mulherengo por anos a fio e temia que "velhos hábitos" fossem difíceis de serem superados, enquanto que procurava participar dos programas dele em boates e afins, sempre que a convidara, sendo que adorava tais locais, pois amava dançar e se divertir.

Já, o irmão dela dançava com a atendente do shopping, enquanto não percebia o olhar quase homicida de Pan, sendo que a mesma decidira pedir a Buu para ser seu par e o mesmo aceitara, se divertindo, sendo que a jovem decide se divertir também, embora que por dentro desejasse trucidar a atendente e Trunks, no ensejo.

Videl se abstém de dançar e se não tivesse qualquer problema em chamar Gohan, ela assim o faria, mas, temia o tratamento dele para com a in-ookami e aquela noite era dela. Portanto, não podia arriscar.

Então, passa a conversar com Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Pual e Oolong que estavam sentados próximos dela e ficara surpresa ao saber que Tenshinhan se arrependia do fato de não ter ficado com Lunch, se surpreendo ao saber que ela podia trocar de personalidade, apenas espirrando e que se ele pudesse voltar atrás, confessara que faria tudo diferente.

Já, Yamcha, dançava com a atriz que fazia de tudo para se exibir, enquanto que Bulma fizera Vegeta dançar, ao menos uma música com ela graças à ameaça de celibato temporário dele por trinta dias.

Bufando e mal humorado, não tivera escolha além de dançar, ao menos uma música com Bulma, enquanto xingava mentalmente os terráqueos e seus costumes igualmente idiotas para o mesmo, enquanto exibia a sua usual face de poucos amigos.

Apesar de ter sido "forçado" a dançar com a sua companheira, a sua cauda fazia questão de envolver a cintura dela, possessivamente.

Após algumas horas, já passando da meia-noite, Goku e Yuri estavam sentados em um galho, um pouco afastados da festa com o saiyajin percebendo que muitos dos seus amigos já se encontravam levemente bêbados, enquanto que a sua cauda continuava enrolada em torno da cintura da in-ookami.

Enquanto via os seus amigos consideravelmente "animados" pelo efeito do álcool, falava sobre o seu divórcio e o que se sucedeu.

Como o esperado, Yuri se controlou e muito para não tirar satisfações com Chichi, quando soube que ela tentou esfola-lo nas parcas coisas que possuía, compreendendo então o motivo dele ter de comprar roupas.

A in-ookami só não fazia nada com a terráquea, pois, sabia que apesar de tudo, era avô de sua grande amiga Pan e a mesma não concordaria que fizesse algo contra ela e, portanto, por consideração, se abstinha de fazer algo, assim como ficou feliz ao saber que graças à ajuda providencial de Kuririn, ele conseguira o divórcio, rapidamente.

Nisso, ambos ficam em silêncio por alguns minutos com a mesma apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele, após esfrega-la, sendo que abraçava o seu braço, sorrindo, feliz ao ver que o mesmo sorria junto dela, para depois a jovem olhar para a festa, logo abaixo deles, comentando:

\- Eu adorei os seus amigos! São divertidos. E quanto a Piccolo, ele é bem sério. Mas, gostei dele do mesmo jeito, pois, parece ser muito sábio.

Então, explica a ela sobre Piccolo e Kami-sama, deixando-a surpresa, após explicar o que era um Kami-sama.

\- Nossa... Não é a toa que tem tanta sabedoria.

\- Verdade. – ele sorri, para em seguida acariciar o rosto dela, gentilmente.

Nisso, vê a sua amada fechando os olhos, deleitando-se com a leve carícia, enquanto sorria imensamente para depois suspirar de contentamento.

Então, pega a face dela, delicadamente, com ambas as mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça e aproxima o seu rosto, com a mesma vendo-se refletida naquelas íris ônix, sentindo que o seu coração acelerava e muito, enquanto que um calafrio prazeroso espalhava-se pelo seu corpo, conhecendo agora o que significava os seus sentimentos para com o saiyajin.

\- Bulma e Videl lhe explicaram sobre os sentimentos... Certo? – ele pergunta, pois, queria que ela tivesse consciência dos mesmos.

\- Sim. – responde sorrindo.

\- Então, quero perguntar algo a você... Sei que estou sendo um tanto apressado... Mas, estou ansioso demais.

\- O que quer perguntar? – ela fica curiosa.

\- Você quer se casar comigo, Yuri? A quero comigo para sempre, amando-a por completo, levando-a ao paraíso todas as noites, além de desejar ter uma filha com você, com a sua aparência, um pedacinho seu e meu. Uma prova de nosso amor.

A in-ookami sorri intensamente, enquanto que não conseguia mais conter a sua cauda frente à felicidade imensa que a tomava, pois, ele a amava, tal como ela o amava, após descobrir que o que sentia por seu salvador era amor. Não um simples gostar, como o que tinha para com amigos, mas, sim, um amor diferente e igualmente intenso, descobrindo que o amava com toda a força do seu ser, enquanto que tinha a impressão que já haviam se encontrando em algum momento, antes dela vim a Terra, sem saber que tal pensamento era compartilhado pelo saiyajin.

Então, sorrindo, Yuri fala, aproximando o seu rosto do dele:

\- Eu o amo... E sim, quero ser a sua esposa. Quero ficar com você para sempre, assim como ter uma filha... – então, fica levemente triste e fala preocupada – quer dizer que não se importa se ela nascer com as características da minha raça?

\- Só vou ter uma preocupação quanto a isso. – comenta seriamente.

Nisso, Yuri fica levemente triste, temendo que frente a tal visão, ele mudasse de ideia.

\- E o que seria? – pergunta hesitantemente com as orelhas cabisbaixas, tal como a cauda.

\- Vou ter que ficar atento com os outros machos quando eles se aproximarem dela. – ele fala, enquanto sorria imensamente. – Afinal, pelo visto, herdará a sua beleza.

Nisso, a in-ookami torna a sorri, abraçando-o, correspondendo ao sorriso dele que pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- O que achou que era?

\- Que você não gostaria de ter uma filha capaz de se transformar em uma espécie de "lobo" imenso.

\- Boba... Eu a amo demais e irei amar nossa filha, ainda mais, pelo fato dela ser uma cópia sua. Quanto a isso de lobo imenso, nós saiyajins, mesmo os mestiços com cauda, se transformam em oozarus quando olham para a lua cheia. Portanto, isso não influência em nada na minha decisão. A minha única preocupação é que ela herdará a sua beleza e vai atrair machos, assim como as abelhas são atraídas por doce... Creio que aí entenderei o que Vegeta e Kuririn passam com as suas filhas.

Nisso, aproxima os seus lábios másculos da mesma, enquanto sentia-se cativo no azul dos orbes dela, assim como a in-ookami, que também estava cativa perante os orbes ônix que reluziam e pareciam hipnotiza-la, com ambos sentindo-se perdidos no olhar um do outro e nisso, os seus lábios se aproximam e enfim, cortam a distância dentre eles e se beijam de forma doce e igualmente amorosa com ambos abraçando um ao outro, enquanto que a jovem derretia-se nos braços másculos de Goku, ao mesmo tempo em que a cauda dele a puxava para o colo dele, colocando-a sentada no mesmo, de lado, enquanto ambos estavam entregues ao intenso amor que sentiam.

Nisso, ele começa a aprofundar o beijo, passando a acariciar as costas dela, possessivamente e a mesma começa a imitar o gesto dele, passando a gemer levemente e frente ao gemido dela, o saiyajin desperta, percebendo que perdera a noção do que fazia e a afasta, segurando-a pelo ombro, enquanto que a in-ookami não compreendia o gesto dele.

\- O que aconteceu? – ficou preocupada que ele tivesse mudado de ideia.

\- Eu não a quero assim. Não a desejo por uma noite. Quero que nos casemos antes de compartilhamos alguma intimidade. Quero que a sua primeira vez seja perfeita, pois, a amo demais, tanto, que chega a doer. – ele fala, olhando-a amorosamente, fazendo a mesma sorrir, feliz, acarinhando a face dele.

\- Vamos marcar a data? Bulma e Videl me explicaram sobre o casamento, também.

\- O que acha de ser depois de amanhã? Confesso que já estou me contendo há algum tempo. – ele fala rindo, contagiando-a e fazendo-a ri também.

\- Por mim, tudo bem. Mal vejo a hora de estarmos unidos por completo, segundo o costume desse planeta. – ela fala entre risos.

\- Como será que era entre os in-ookamis?

\- Não sei. Quem saberia seria a Primeira Dai Kaioh-shin... É mesmo! Ela não explicou essa parte!

\- Confesso que nem sei como era a união entre os saiyajins. – Kakarotto fala sorrindo sem graça, enquanto coçava a nuca.

\- Por que quer saber? Confesso que estou curiosa.

\- Seria interessante nos casamos nos três costumes. Saiyajin, in-ookami e chikyuujin. O que acha? Pode ser tudo no mesmo dia, antes da cerimônia terráquea.

\- Adorei a ideia! Podemos perguntar a primeira Daí Kaioh-shin. Acredito que consigo teleportar-me até lá com você, já que não dá para usar o shukan no ido por causa do planeta em que ela vive. E você tem o Vegeta para perguntar sobre os saiyajins!

\- Então vamos fazer isso! Mas, o que acha de anunciarmos aos nossos amigos?

\- Acho ótimo! Mas, será que eles vão querer comparecer? – ela pergunta preocupada.

\- Todos eles gostaram de vocês e com certeza irão adorar participar. Agora, após analisar o dia do meu casamento com Chichi, percebo o que é a falta de amigos em um dia assim. Não porque não queriam, mas, ela havia falado que eles não precisavam comparecer e não tive a chance de chama-los. Naquela época não compreendia sobre o casamento, o que era e, portanto, não me incomodei. Mas, agora, que adquiri conhecimento, sei melhor do que ninguém de que Chichi fez de propósito. Enquanto eu não tive nenhum deles ao meu lado, na festa e na cerimônia, ela tinha todos os seus conhecidos e alguns amigos dela, que por "piedade", ficaram nas minhas cadeiras, que eram destinadas aos amigos e familiares do noivo, pois as mesmas estavam vazias. Percebi isso, pelo fato dela sempre procurar afastar os nossos filhos dos meus amigos como se eles tivessem uma doença contagiosa ou algo assim. – ele falava enquanto cerrava o punho.

\- Isso é passado... Você sofreu e muito com ela. Agora, estamos juntos e iremos construir uma nova vida, ambos, e vamos sempre convidar os seus amigos, assim como quero conhecer ainda mais esse planeta que já é a minha casa. Por favor, não fique triste e não se lembre dessas coisas ruins. Eu estou com você e sempre ficarei ao seu lado. Sempre. É uma promessa.

Ela fala sorrindo, enquanto pegava o rosto dele com as suas mãos, fazendo-o olha-la, enquanto sorria, notando que o semblante mudava e nisso, ele a abraça, sorrindo imensamente, sentindo que a presença dela expurgava todas as recordações ruins.

Yuri estava feliz por poder ajuda-lo, sendo que odiava vê-lo triste, pois, amava o seu riso e o seu maravilhoso sorriso que a aquecia e lhe confortava. Se dependesse dela, ele não conheceria mais a dor ou o sofrimento, pois o protegeria.

A in-ookami fazia essa promessa em pensamento, sem saber, que ele também fazia essa promessa em relação a ela, com ambos querendo proteger um ao outro de quaisquer tristezas ou sofrimentos.

\- Bem, vamos anunciar!

\- Espera... E o local? – ela pergunta, enquanto se levantava.

\- Hum... – ele fica pensativo – Gostaria que fosse no Monte Paoz. O que acha?

\- É o lugar em que você viveu com o seu jii-chan, né? Bulma me contou... Claro que sim! E é em meio à natureza. Eu iria adorar.

\- Ótimo. Então, vamos!

Nisso, ele se teleporta com Yuri para o palco, acabando por assustar o músico e nisso, pede desculpa.

A interrupção abrupta chamou a atenção de todos, que viam Goku se desculpando com o músico, assim como Yuri, que se sentia culpada também.

\- Son-kun? – a cientista sobe no palco e pergunta com evidente preocupação em sua face.

\- Então, Bulma, queremos fazer um anúncio. – ele fala exibindo o seu mais belo sorriso.

A cientista desconfiava o que era e nisso sorri imensamente.

\- Claro. Vou ligar o microfone.

Nisso, ela liga o microfone que flutua na frente deles após ser posicionada no ar pela cientista.

\- Eu e minha amada Yuri conversamos e decidimos nos casar daqui a dois dias no Monte Paoz.

Após o anúncio, todos os amigos dele batem palmas e muitos sobem no palco para felicitar o casal, que após o anúncio desce e passa a ser cumprimentado por todos.

Lapis e Azuli, limitaram-se a ficar um pouco longe, fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça, enquanto exibiam um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Já, Piccolo, sorria, enquanto acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, feliz por Goku enfim encontrar a verdadeira felicidade e igual amor.

Quanto a Vegeta, este meramente arqueou o cenho, para depois sorrir discretamente de canto, sendo que já esperava algo assim, sabendo que a lua cheia influenciou e muito na escolha do dia.

Nisso, Bulma e Videl se prontificam a pagar os custos do casamento e inclusive, decidem dar uma lua de mel para o casal, enquanto que Yuri fica imensamente feliz ao ver que todos os amigos de seu amado Goku estavam confirmando a sua presença para felicitar o casal, fazendo a cauda dela abanar animadamente para os lados, enquanto sentia-se imensamente feliz.

Enfim, ela sentia que de fato, havia encontrado um lugar que poderia chamar de lar.


End file.
